Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Nuwie
Summary: TRADUCTION Sirius est reconnu innocent, et peut enfin offrir à son filleul la vie dont il a toujours rêvé. Mais leur bonheur est de courte durée. Lorsque Sirius est déclaré mort, Harry se retrouve seul, et sans personne sur qui compter.
1. Le changement de la garde

N/T: Ceci est une traduction d'une histoire écrite par Tirya. Il s'agissait de sa première tentative de fanfic dans le monde de HP. Elle l'a intitulée "Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye", d'après une chanson de Beith Neilsen-Chapman. Bien évidemment - comme d'habitude - le titre est intraduisible en français... Je me suis creusée la tête pendant des jours et des jours pour trouver un titre convenable, et je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par mon choix... Enfin, en attendant de trouver mieux, il vous faudra faire avec ! Cette fic compte dix chapitres, et elle a même une suite. A vous de me dire si elle vous plaît !

**Le changement de la garde**

«… et je veux qu'il soit clair que désormais, Sirius Black est officiellement blanchi de tous les crimes retenus contre lui. En outre, il se voit décerner l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe, en récompense des efforts qu'il a fournis pour nous désigner le vrai criminel. Avec son aide, je crois pouvoir affirmer que Peter Pettigrew sera bientôt retrouvé et jugé pour les crimes qu'il a commis. Je réponds à sa demande ainsi qu'à celle du jeune Potter en lui accordant la tutelle légale de ce dernier. » S'interrompant dans son discours, Cornelius Fudge baissa les yeux vers Sirius et Harry. « Mes félicitations. »

Sirius n'avait pas cessé de rayonner depuis que le Ministre avait commencé son discours. Tous ses rêves étaient en train de se réaliser. Il était un homme libre - un homme libre qui venait de recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, qui plus est, et il était légalement autorisé à prendre soin de Harry, comme il le faisait depuis bientôt une année. Il allait enfin pouvoir arracher son filleul des griffes de ces horribles Moldus !

Il passa négligemment - mais non moins affectueusement - son bras autour des épaules du garçon. Harry souriait lui aussi. Il se retourna vers son parrain, les yeux brillants.

« Quand est-ce que je peux venir habiter avec toi ? », lui demanda-t-il. Sirius se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il lui avait posé cette même question, il y a avait un peu plus d'un an. A l'époque, son futur semblait bien moins certain, même si ses espérances étaient grandes. Des espérances qui lui étaient retombées en pleine figure après la fuite de Wormtail. Mais aujourd'hui, ses espérances avaient triomphé… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'expression sur le visage de James et de Lily s'ils avaient pu voir ça.

« Je dois d'abord nous trouver un endroit pour nous installer. Ça ira si tu restes chez les Dursley une semaine ou deux, pendant que je règle certaines choses ? Je viendrai te chercher quand ce sera le moment. »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée de devoir retourner encore une fois chez son oncle. Sirius lui sourit. « Moi aussi je voudrais que tu puisses venir avec moi maintenant. Mais je veux te savoir en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hé, pensa-t-il, je parle déjà comme un parent…

« Bien sûr que je comprends », répondit immédiatement Harry. «Tout ira bien. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Se retournant, il fut aveuglé par un éclair de lumière. Il se frotta les yeux, tout comme Harry, pour tenter de les remettre en état de marche. C'est alors que sa main se retrouva agrippée par une autre main, aux ongles très longs. Quelqu'un lui secouait violemment le bras, au risque de le lui arracher.

« Rita Skeeter, correspondante spéciale à la Gazette des Sorciers », dit une voix féminine et froide.

Sirius ouvrit enfin les yeux et les dirigea sur la journaliste.

« Rita ? On n'était pas à l'école ensemble ? Tu étais à… »

« Serdaigle, oui. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais accorder un peu de ton temps à une vieille amie ? »

Sirius voyait du coin de l'œil Harry faire des gestes frénétiques dans sa direction, des gestes qui se comprenaient d'eux-mêmes. Il regarda à nouveau Rita. Est-ce que ce n'était pas elle, à l'époque, qui avait essayé d'effrayer son fan-club officiel, _Les adoratrices de la plume mâchée par Sirius_, en propageant la rumeur - fausse - qu'il était homosexuel ? Depuis quand se considérait-elle comme une de ses _vieilles amies _?

« En fait, Mademoiselle Skeeter - », essaya-t-il diplomatiquement. « - Harry et moi étions juste… »

« Oh, magnifique ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Une double interview alors ? »

« Non, Rita », déclara Harry, sans essayer d'être diplomate. « On est occupé… »

Elle ignora délibérément le garçon. « Vous pensez que John et Lila Potter seraient heureux que vous ayez obtenu la garde de leur fils unique ? Est-ce que votre pardon officiel a changé vos sentiments envers Peter de quelque manière que ce soit ? »

« C'est James et Lily, et je préférerais ne pas faire de commentaire juste maintenant. Allez viens, Harry. »

Sirius se fraya un chemin à travers le nombre grandissant de journalistes, parlant à toute vitesse à leur plume à papote, et d'appareils photos. Après avoir été aveuglé par une demi-douzaine de lumières et d'éclairs, il parvint enfin à sortir du Palais de justice avec son filleul. Ayant échappé à la foule de journalistes, Harry et Sirius furent capables de voir assez convenablement pour éviter la curiosité du public.

Tout d'abord, Sirius crut qu'il imaginait la magnifique machine qui se tenait devant lui. Mais elle était bien là: sa vieille moto volante était garée juste devant le Palais. Pendant un instant, il put à peine croire que c'était réellement la sienne. La peinture argentée semblait avoir été appliquée il y a peu de temps, et les chromes étaient tous neufs. Il trouva un billet accroché au guidon.

_Sirius, _

_Voici votre vieille moto. Je l'ai gardée en sécurité après que vous me l'ayez donnée. Ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être utile un jour. _

_Hagrid_

Harry souriait, incrédule. « Tu as une moto ? »

« Et c'est pas tout », répondit Sirius avec fierté. « Je l'ai enchantée pour qu'elle puisse voler. »

« Tu es officiellement le parrain le plus cool de toute la Grande-Bretagne », déclara Harry, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la machine resplendissante.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Merci... enfin je crois. Tu veux faire un tour ? »

« On pourrait vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez, monte. »

Sirius fit apparaître un casque pour Harry, et enfila le sien. Il s'assit à l'avant, tous ses nerfs picotant avec l'excitation d'un gamin de 5 ans le jour de Noël. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte auparavant à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Sirius caressa affectueusement des mains le guidon et les boutons qu'il avait installés lui-même. A l'époque, cette moto était aussi importante à ses yeux que Harry pouvait l'être à ceux de James...

Harry grimpa derrière Sirius avec des sentiments mitigés. La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé un véhicule volant qui devrait normalement rester au sol, il s'était retrouvé tête la première dans le saule cogneur.

"Accroche-toi", hurla Sirius au-dessus du bruit de la machine. Il pressa un bouton, et la moto s'élança dans les airs. Harry enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de son parrain pour ne pas se faire désarçonner.

"Sirius", appela-t-il tandis qu'ils s'élevaient au-dessus des nuages, "j'ai rêvé de cette moto. C'est comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça."

"Ce n'était pas des rêves", répondit Sirius. "Quand tu étais petit, je t'emmenais tout le temps voler. Ta mère détestait ça." Cela ne faisait plus mal de parler du passé, parce que tout allait bien désormais entre lui et Harry.

"Pourquoi est-ce c'est Hagrid qui l'avait ?"

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Peut-être que le passé pouvait encore faire un peu mal, après tout. "Quand Voldemort t'a attaqué, j'ai été le premier à arriver. J'allais te prendre avec moi, mais Hagrid a débarqué avec des ordres de Dumbledore pour t'emmener chez les Dursley. Je n'avais pas le choix." Sirius dut calmer sa voix avant de pouvoir continuer. "Je lui ai dit que si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir... alors il pouvait prendre ma moto, pour que vous arriviez là-bas plus rapidement. Je lui ai dit que je n'en aurai plus besoin. Qu'il fallait que je trouve Peter..."

Harry ne répondit rien, mais Sirius sentit le garçon le serrer un peu plus fort autour de la taille, là où il se tenait à lui. Harry ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, et Sirius décida qu'il ne lui dirait rien avant qu'il soit plus âgé. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Harry à quel point la vue du cadavre de son meilleur ami au milieu des ruines de sa maison le tourmentait encore ? Et lui décrire la panique et le désespoir qui l'avaient saisi en découvrant un couffin carbonisé à côté de la forme recroquevillée de Lily ? Non, pensa-t-il, mieux valait ne rien dire. Tout allait bien maintenant: à quoi bon parler de ça ?

« On est arrivé », annonça Sirius, qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

Harry leva la tête. Ils venaient de se garer devant le numéro 4, Privet Drive. Il retira son casque et descendit de la moto. Sirius se tourna vers lui.

« Ne leur dis rien encore », dit ce dernier avec un sourire malicieux. « Je veux leur faire la surprise quand je reviendrai. »

« Ok », répondit Harry, déposant le casque dans son compartiment. « Je me réjouis déjà de voir leur tête quand un ancien prisonnier débarquera chez eux pour m'emmener avec lui. »

Sirius acquiesça. « N'oublie pas: s'ils t'ennuient de quelque façon que ce soit, tu m'avertis. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit d'harceler mon filleul. »

"Ça marche, Sirius. Au revoir ! »

Harry recula tandis que son parrain embrayait le moteur. Agitant le bras dans sa direction, Sirius appuya sur le bouton « Vol », fit tourner sa moto autour du réverbère devant la maison des Dursley, et fonça avec un grondement dans le ciel. Harry resta dans la rue pour regarder son parrain jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Ni les crises de colère de Dudley ni les cris de sa tante ne pourraient gâcher sa journée : pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Harry pouvait dire que la vie était parfaite.

Il poussa un soupir et s'avança vers la maison, des images de la moto volante toujours à l'esprit. Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, il put constater que le bruit à l'intérieur était toujours tel qu'il se le rappelait. Dudley était apparemment déçu de ne pouvoir avoir à la fois un bateau et un chien. Il était actuellement en train de geindre dans la cuisine tout en prenant son déjeuner.

Petunia se tenait figée, les larmes aux yeux, en train d'implorer son fils. Levant les yeux de son journal, Vernon fronça les sourcils en apercevant Harry.

« Toujours vivant, toi, alors ? », demanda-t-il. Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça. C'était l'accueil habituel que la famille Dursley lui réservait.

« Où étais-tu ? », demanda sa tante, sa bataille avec Dursley ayant pris fin pour le moment. Ce dernier se goinfrait, apparemment épuisé d'avoir parlé.

« Dehors », dit Harry. « Sirius voulait me parler. »

Cela avait marché. A chaque mention du parrain de Harry, les Dursley prenaient tous l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Dudley s'étouffa sur sa quatrième part de gâteau, et Pétunia lâcha son assiette. Vernon fixait Harry, qui réussit à garder son sérieux.

« Tu... tu l'as vu souvent ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire lorsque l'air paniqué de son oncle s'intensifia. Les Dursley ne permettaient à Harry de rester en contact avec son parrain que parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'il ne vienne les tuer dans leurs lits s'ils refusaient.

« On t'a traité sacrément bien », s'étrangla Oncle Vernon. « On... »

« Ouais, je sais », répondit Harry. « Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. »

Le visage de son oncle se détendit légèrement, comme celui de sa tante. Toutefois, celui de son cousin était toujours pâle et maladif. Dudley semblait revivre dans son esprit l'épreuve de la queue de cochon vieille d'il y a presque cinq ans.

« Je serai là-haut », dit Harry, ne voulant pas les laisser gâcher sa journée. Avant qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, il avait couru dans sa chambre... le seul endroit de la maison où il pouvait avoir un peu d'intimité.

En moins d'une heure, il avait fait ses bagages et était prêt à partir. Il ne garda dehors que ce dont il aurait besoin. Comme ça, lorsque Sirius viendrait, il n'aurait pas à tout rassembler à la dernière minute. Il espérait que son parrain se dépêcherait de leur trouver un endroit pour vivre. Tant qu'il serait avec quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui, Harry s'en fichait si Sirius achetait une boîte en carton. N'importe quoi serait mieux que la vie avec les Dursley.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent lentement pour Harry. Plus lentement encore que lorsqu'il attendait que l'école recommence. Chaque matin, il restait étendu sur son lit, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre le vrombissement d'une moto remontant l'allée. Mais chaque matin depuis presque trois semaines, il avait été déçu de ne rien entendre d'autre que les cris de faim poussés par Hedwige.

Il restait sept semaines avant que l'école ne commence, et Harry n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Ce dimanche matin là, il roula hors de son lit en grognant. Il pouvait entendre son cousin pleurnicher considérablement plus fort que d'habitude: ce serait décidemment une longue journée.

"Allons, Dudders", plaidait Tante Pétunia, au bord des larmes. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas ramasser un chien comme ça dans la rue. Regarde-le: il a sûrement des puces, il en mettra partout. Peut-être qu'après on pourra sortir t'acheter un gentil poisson rouge."

"Je veux pas un poisson rouge !", hurla Dudley. "Je veux un chien ! Harry a une chouette..."

"Allons, Dudders", tenta à son tour Oncle Vernon, essayant de le raisonner. "Harry est... anormal. Et franchement. Ce chien n'est bon à rien. Moi, je dis qu'on va l'amener à la fourrière, pour qu'ils puissent l'éliminer. Personne ne veut d'animaux errants qui traînent dans les rues."

"Mais je le veux !", hurla encore plus fort Dudley. Harry décida de descendre les escaliers pour voir quelle était cette histoire à propos d'un chien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'animal: il aurait reconnu ce grand chien hirsute n'importe où. Harry décida de jouer le jeu pour l'instant.

"Oncle Vernon a raison, Dudley", dit-il, réussissant à garder son sérieux. "Il est pas en très bon état. Probablement couvert de puces."

Le chien, qui avait le bras potelé de Dudley autour du cou, fusilla Harry du regard et poussa un grognement indigné. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça, c'était pour l'avoir laissé ici si longtemps.

"Toi, reste en dehors de ça", grogna Petunia. "Monte dans ta chambre."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je crois pas que je vais le faire, merci."

Vernon se retourna sur Harry. "Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, ou je vais te frotter les oreilles si fort que..."

Harry recula d'un pas. Il était entré dans des eaux dangereuses. Il était temps d'utiliser la phrase magique.

"Très bien, mais mon parrain..."

"Je parie que tu n'as pas de parrain !", s'exclama Dudley, ses bras toujours autour du cou du chien, comme si ce dernier allait prendre la fuite à la première occasion.

"Si, j'en ai un", répliqua Harry. "Et il est..."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles nous-mêmes ?", demanda oncle Vernon. "Pour quelqu'un de si inquiet de ta sécurité, c'est vraiment un type silencieux. Pas une seule lettre."

"Mais..."

"Plus de mensonges ! J'ai comme l'envie de prendre ta fichue baguette et..."

"S'il vous plaît, Dursley", dit une voix douce derrière lui. "Vous ne ferez rien de tout cela."

Dudley poussa un cri de terreur, et fit littéralement un bond de 5 mètre dans les airs, la main collée sous son gros derrière. Vernon se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un grand et bel homme qui frottait son cou douloureux à l'endroit où Dudley l'avait presque étranglé.

"Qu - qui êtes-vous !", souffla Petunia en reculant.

Sirius, moqueur, lui fit une révérence. "Sirius Black pour vous servir, M'dame", dit-il, massant toujours son cou. "Votre fils a une sacrée poigne."

"Sortez de ma maison, Black !", cria Vernon, retrouvant une partie de sa colère. "Ou j'appelle la police..."

Sirius se contenta de le fixer un moment, comme s'il essayait de décider s'il plaisantait ou non. Sa fausse jovialité ne le quitta pas, bien qu'il soit manifestement ennuyé au plus haut point. Se tournant vers Harry, il demanda: "Tu as tes affaires ?"

"Mes bagages sont prêts depuis des siècles, Sirius", dit Harry avec légèreté. "Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps ?"

"Avais certaines choses à régler. Tout va bien ?"

"Ouais, pas de problème."

"Allons-y, alors."

"Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?", demanda Vernon.

"Loin de vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas", répondit Sirius tout en montant les marches derrière Harry.

"Bien sûr que ça nous dérange !", rugit Vernon. "Ce garçon est sous notre responsabilité. Vous ne l'emmènerez pas hors de cette maison !"

Sirius s'arrêta et regarda Vernon. Cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa contrariété. "Je vais vous dire ce que je ne ferai pas, Dursley. Je ne vais pas laisser mon filleul sous votre "responsabilité" encore une minute de plus. Ses parents et le Ministère me l'ont confié, et je l'emmène. Ce n'est pas un Moldu tel que vous qui va m'en empêcher."

Il était face à face avec Vernon à présent. Petunia s'interposa entre les deux hommes avant qu'une bagarre ne se déclenche. "Emmenez-le, alors. On n'a jamais voulu de lui."

La question étant réglée, Harry courut dans sa chambre et attrapa sa malle. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais possédé y entrait, donc il n'avait pas eu trop de peine à faire ses bagages. Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, et la fit sortir.

"On part, Hedwige", dit-il d'une voix excitée. "Et on ne reviendra pas."

Sa chouette hulula une réponse endormie, et sauta sur son épaule. Elle n'avait manifestement aucune intention de suivre une moto volante à tire d'aile.

Sirius entra dans la chambre de Harry et agita sa baguette, rendant la malle aussi légère qu'une plume. Il jeta un regard vers la porte en direction du rez-de-chaussée, là où les Dursley se tenaient.

"Des créatures charmantes, n'est-ce pas ?", fit-il.

Harry lui sourit. "Tu n'as encore rien vu. Là, c'est un bon jour pour eux."

Sirius regardait toujours les Dursley d'un air pensif. "C'est quoi déjà le nom de ta tante ?"  
"Petunia." Harry vit son parrain hocher la tête.

"Maintenant je me souviens d'elle. Pendant les vacances d'été, James rendait souvent visite à Lily. Parfois il me traînait avec lui. Cette Petunia est la plus insupportable Moldue que j'aie jamais rencontrée. James disait toujours qu'elle ferait une parfaite Serpentard. Lily n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié, bien sûr..."

"Black !", hurla Oncle Vernon du bas des escaliers. "Vous partez ou non ?"

"Attendez un moment, Dursley !", répliqua Sirius. Il souleva la malle et commença à descendre les marches, Harry juste derrière lui. Vernon les attendait près de la porte, sa femme et son fils dans le salon.

"C'est définitif, alors ?", demanda-t-il, arrêtant Sirius devant la porte.

"Bien sûr."

"Alors je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'aucun de vous deux. On a fait notre devoir en le gardant en vie pendant treize ans..."

"Quinze", corrigea Harry.

"... Et si la police vous attrape, ce n'est pas notre problème. Vous m'avez compris, Black ?"

"La police ?", demanda Sirius, perplexe.

"Les gens qui font respecter la loi", expliqua Harry. "Pour les Moldus."

"Mais tu n'as pas expliqué à ton oncle que j'étais innocent ?", demanda Sirius, feignant un ton de reproche.

Son filleul haussa les épaules. "J'imagine que j'ai oublié d'inclure ça."

Sirius éclata de rire. "Et quand je pense que tout ce temps ils ont cru que j'étais un meurtrier."

Les sourcils de Vernon disparurent dans ses cheveux. "Quoi !" Il avait l'air prêt à étrangler Harry, qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

Sirius l'ignora. "Oh, et bien, ce n'est pas grave. C'était sympathique de te revoir, Petunia. Viens, Harry."

"Bon, ben, au revoir, alors", déclara Harry à son oncle tout en suivant son parrain hors de la maison. Les Dursley ne répondirent rien, se contentant de le regarder partir. Harry n'aurait pas pu dire qui, de Sirius, lui-même ou les Dursley, était le plus heureux qu'il soit parti...


	2. La tanière de manticore

_Onarluca_: Tu aimes bien ? J'suis contente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Je te rassure tout de suite: tu risques pas de trouver des H/H ou H/C sur ma page. Des H/G ça se pourrait, mais de toute façon c'est pas le style de Tirya, donc pas d'inquiétudes !

_Juliette_: Hello ! Marrant, c'est comme moi avec Tirya: tes reviews commencent à ressembler à des mails, et mes réponses à tes reviews sont toujours les plus longues... Ah, le club des adoratrices ! Tu sais quoi ? J'avais imprimé ce chapitre à la fac, et je le lisais dans le bus en allant à la gare. J'ai failli m'étouffer à ce passage ! On pourrait en créer un ? Mais il faudrait obtenir l'autorisation de Blacky...

_Satya_: Tu trouves ? Tant mieux ! Voilà la suite !

_Kritari_: Contente que ça te plaise !

_Andromaque_: Tiens ? Toi aussi elle t'a frappée cette phrase ?

_Ana_: La voilà, la voilà, la voilà ! Ravie que ça te plaise. Ouaip, c'est ça: la fic commence pendant les vacances d'été juste après le tome 4.

_Alinemcb54_: Tes désirs sont des ordres.

_Thealie_: Voici de quoi conforter ton opinion (enfin j'espère ) !

_Blacky_: Hé oui ! Mais je suis pétrifiée de honte, j'ai oublié de te citer ! Je répare mon erreur dans ce chapitre...

**Chapitre 2: La tanière du manticore **

Les yeux de Harry lui sortirent pratiquement de la tête au moment où il aperçut le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, il resta simplement assis, à le fixer. Sirius fronça les sourcils en observant la réaction de son filleul.

"Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais..."

"Tu plaisantes ?", répliqua Harry. "C'est super ! C'est vraiment à toi ?"

Sirius sourit, rassuré. "Bien sûr. Mais c'est quand même un peu petit, tu trouves pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête, et ôta son casque. "C'est parfait."

La maison était légèrement petite, c'était vrai, mais elle avait juste la bonne taille pour deux personnes. C'était une maison 100 sorcière, avec des gnomes traînant sur la pelouse, et un ange de pierre montant la garde à la porte, en train de se peigner les cheveux. Au-dessus du perron était inscrit le nom de la maison: la tanière du manticore. Pour Harry, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Il avait à présent une maison à lui - et où on voulait de lui, un tuteur qui l'aimait, et la promesse d'un nouvel avenir. Cette maison était parfaite, et il le répéta à Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il le croie.

Lorsque Sirius le fit entrer, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir une deuxième paire d'yeux. On aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur d'une maison de sorciers. En fait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il était vraiment chez lui. Sirius le regarda explorer la maison en souriant. Il avait espéré que le garçon approuverait son choix. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un budget serré. Il aurait bientôt besoin de trouver un travail, il le savait. Sa famille était riche, mais même la fortune qu'il avait héritée ne pourrait entretenir deux personnes trop longtemps. Sirius décida qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas de ce problème jusqu'à ce que tout le reste soit réglé.

Il montra à Harry sa chambre. La pièce était un tout petit peu plus petite que la seconde chambre de Dudley. Mais avec toute la place que prenaient les jouets de son cousin, Harry avait plus d'espace ici. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant Harry s'avancer vers une petite boîte qui était posée dans un coin. Il était un peu tendu, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de son filleul.

Harry ouvrit la boîte et s'agenouilla sur le sol. A l'intérieur, il trouva entre autres choses des posters d'anciennes et nouvelles équipes de Quidditch, des photos des quatre Maraudeurs, et une boule à neige. La boule à neige attira d'abord son attention. Le verre avait une petite fêlure, mais il contenait toujours quatre petites miniatures de quatre animaux jouant au milieu du pré devant Poudlard, comme s'ils n'avaient aucun autre souci au monde. Harry pouvait apercevoir un rat grimper sur les bois d'un cerf, tandis qu'un loup et un chien se battaient dans la neige.

"Waw", souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la boule. "Où est-ce que tu as eu ça, Sirius ?"

Sirius se remit à respirer. "Ta mère adorait les boules à neige. On voulait lui offrir quelque chose de spécial pour notre dernier Noël à Poudlard, et on a eut cette idée. C'est la seule qui ait survécu à l'attaque."

Harry observa la boule plus attentivement. Il pouvait voir un autre animal parmi le groupe. C'était un petit oiseau - un moineau. Perché sur une branche, il regardait les quatre amis jouer. Harry se retourna vers Sirius, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Non, elle n'était pas une animagus", déclara Sirius en réponse à cette question muette. "Mais on avait décidé que, si elle avait dû en être un, elle aurait été un moineau. Ca correspondait tout à fait à sa personnalité."

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi dire. Il reposa donc soigneusement la boule par terre et continua son exploration de la boîte. Il y avait des douzaines de photos, des insignes de préfets et de préfets en chef, quelques bijoux et diverses choses que Sirius avait réussi à sauver des décombres avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Peter.

"Merci, Sirius", dit doucement Harry, sachant que ses mots n'étaient pas suffisants. Il espérait que Sirius comprendrait ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. Je voudrais pouvoir faire plus."

Harry secoua la tête et montra de la main la chambre et la boîte. "C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier. Je peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi."

Son parrain haussa les épaules. "Tu le mérites. C'est ce que tu aurais dû avoir tout le long."  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et il baissa les yeux vers une photo de classe prise le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il reconnut un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Neville et il put distinguer la mère de Lee Jordan. Il remarqua également une autre femme qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à Padma et Parvati Patil. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs étaient là aussi, et Lily avait son bras passé autour de la taille de James. Ils riaient tous avec ce bonheur que seuls les meilleurs amis peuvent ressentir. Lorsque Harry regarda Peter taquiner Remus, il fut surpris de ne pas ressentir de la haine envers lui. Il aurait pourtant dû le détester : il était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas de parents. Mais Peter ressemblait juste à n'importe quel autre garçon. Et il n'était pas n'importe quel garçon : il était l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Harry ne pouvait voir aucun signe de Wormtail le traître dans les yeux clairs de Peter.

Sirius suivit le regard de son filleul. Il ressentit un moment de colère en pensant qu'il avait été assez négligent pour laisser la photo de Peter en pleine vue. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de photo - si ce n'était aucune - qui montrait un Maraudeur sans les autres. Ils étaient attachés les uns aux autres comme avec de la colle. Plus fort qu'avec de la colle: ils étaient des frères au sens profond du terme. Du moins, c'est que Sirius pensait à l'époque...

"On peut l'enlever, si tu veux", marmonna Sirius. "Il n'a pas besoin de..."

"Non", répondit Harry en secouant la tête. "Laisse-le. Il n'a pas pu être méchant toute sa vie, non ? Pas si vous lui avez fait confiance à ce point."

Sirius céda. Ces objets appartenaient à Harry et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Son filleul n'avait d'ailleurs pas tort... mais cela n'excusait pas Peter et ne changeait en rien la haine que Sirius ressentait pour lui.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent brutalement ses pensées. On aurait dit que l'ange de pierre était en train de hurler contre quelqu'un dans la cour. Apparemment, un individu essayait d'entrer de force dans la maison.

Sirius ne pouvait voir personne par la fenêtre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. "Reste ici", ordonna-t-il à Harry en descendant lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Harry se posta en haut des marches. Sirius sortit sa baguette - au cas où - et ouvrit la porte. Il se détendit immédiatement, ayant découvert non pas Voldemort, mais un loup-garou très agité.

"Remus, nom d'une pipe, qu'est-ce que...", marmonna-t-il, secoué de rire. Remus était en train de jeter des sorts en direction de l'ange, qui refusait de le laisser entrer sans le mot de passe correct. Sirius avait oublié de lui dire d'accepter le loup-garou au même titre que les deux propriétaires de la maison. Honnêtement, il l'avait seulement pris parce que Dumbledore insistait pour qu'il serve à la sécurité de Harry.

"C'est bon", lui dit Sirius. "Tu peux le laisser entrer sans mot de passe."

L'ange soupira théâtralement, et se mit en devoir d'annuler le dernier sort de Remus, qui modifiait sans cesse la couleur de ses ailes. Il fusilla Sirius du regard. "Quelle est mon utilité, si n'importe qui peut entrer ?"

"Contente-toi de faire ton travail, et laisse-le faire le sien. Allez entre, Moony."

"Je ne dérange pas ?"

"Pas vraiment. Et si oui, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?"

"Non." Remus sourit en apercevant Harry à la porte de la cuisine. "Bonjour, Harry."

"Bonjour, Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Je passais juste vous rendre une petite visite. Ton parrain a mentionné que tu arriverais aujourd'hui. Alors, c'est mieux que chez ta tante ?"

"Ouais, c'est génial !"

"C'est moi qui ai suggéré cet endroit."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !", protesta Sirius.

"Et cet endroit avec le marécage, Padfoot ?"

"Ce n'était PAS un marécage, Moony. C'était un jardin japonais. Et c'était l'idée de Javen."

"Non, Javen a proposé cette maison bleue infestée de lutins. La tanière du manticore, c'est mon idée."

Tandis que les deux hommes se chamaillaient, Harry se surprit à sourire. C'était comme regarder une version bien plus vieille de lui et Ron se disputant pour savoir si Malfoy ferait un meilleur strangulot ou redcap. Il était si habitué à voir les deux hommes sérieux et raisonnables, surtout Remus, que cela semblait presque incroyable qu'ils étaient les spécialistes en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups"... Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais de cette fois où tu as jeté un sort aux cheveux de Narcissa en cours de divination ?"

"Au moins, moi je n'ai pas traité McGonagall de _vieille chauve-souris _alors qu'elle était derrière moi."

"Et la fois où tu a enchanté les armures pour qu'elles suivent Snape et qu'elles le traitent d'idiot graisseux..."

"C'était un pur trait de génie. Et je me rappelle qu'après ça, tu as astiqué les trophées de Quidditch avec moi."

"Et la fois où tu as convaincu Sybil que tu avais eu une vision qui la montrait elle et Malfoy au bal de cérémonie des diplômes."

"Et la fois où tu as peint les murs de la chambre commune des Serpentards en rouge et or, alors ?"

"Euh, les gars ?", demanda Harry, pas vraiment capable de suivre la conversation. Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

"... Et après tu as mis de la peinture bleue dans les douches des filles de Poufsouffle."

"Et la fois où tu as interverti le choixpeau avec le chapeau à insultes de Mundungus au début de l'année..."

"Les gars ?"

"La tête qu'ont fait les premières années valait largement tout cet astiquage. Et la fois où tu as _confondu_ la cuisine avec la blanchisserie ?"

"C'était entièrement l'idée de Lily. J'aime la cuisine des elfes. Mais c'est toi qui as fait entrer Madame Norris dans un placard à balais avant de l'y enfermer."

"Les gars !"

"C'était ton idée de métamorphoser le bureau de Rita Skeeter en araignée géante."

"Mais c'est toi qui nous as dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'utiliser une potion rapetissante sur les courges le jour avant la fête d'Halloween, et que Hagrid _ne s'en formaliserait pas_. "

"Sa réaction était extrêmement exagérée. J'avais l'antidote prêt pour la fête. Et la fois où tu as échangé l'examen final de potions de Snape contre un shampoing ?"

"Je n'y peux rien s'il a besoin de quelques allusions pour commencer à se laver les cheveux. Mais c'est toi qui as..."

"LES GARS !" Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à crier plus fort pour que les deux hommes fassent attention à lui. Remus et Sirius le fixaient avec étonnement. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'entendre Harry élever la voix. Ce dernier leur indiqua en souriant la porte ouverte. Les deux Maraudeurs étaient si pris dans leur discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué le nouveau venu qui avait réussi à négocier son passage auprès de l'ange énervé.

"Javen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?", s'exclama Sirius.

Javen Derios était un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et courts et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était plus grand que Remus et Sirius, et ses muscles étaient en rapport avec sa grande taille. Il portait la robe des sorciers du Ministère, et semblait sympathique dès le premier abord. Harry se sentit inconsciemment détendu sous le doux regard de Javen.

"Je me demandais si le jeune Harry ne m'en voudrait pas de lui voler son parrain pour quelques heures."

"Pourquoi faire ?", demanda Sirius en croisant les bras. Son expression disait qu'il savait probablement pour quelle raison Javen avait besoin de lui.

"Hé bien, il y a encore quelques détails juridiques dont il faut s'occuper. Surtout au sujet du dédommagement pour le temps que tu as passé à Azkaban."

"Je pensais qu'on s'en était occupés. Fudge a dit que..."

"Allons, Sirius", gloussa Javen. "Fudge, s'occuper de quoi que ce soit ? Sa tête ne vaut rien. Ce n'est rien d'important, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais régler ça aussi vite que possible."

"Bon, d'accord", répondit Sirius, vaincu. Javen lui sourit avec compassion.

"Je sais que tu voulais passer du temps avec ton filleul, mais on doit vraiment partir maintenant si on veut arriver à Diagon Alley avant midi. Les gobelins sont déjà suffisamment désagréables quand ils n'ont pas à traiter avec le Ministère et de récents ex-prisonniers. Et il y a cette question d'adoption qu'on doit encore régler... A nouveau, rien de très sérieux."

"Vas-y, Sirius", dit Remus. "Je vais rester avec Harry."

Harry était sur le point de dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé, mais il se ravisa. Remus n'allait pas vraiment le surveiller, et il savait qu'il voulait avoir une chance de mieux connaître le loup-garou.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Ne laisse pas Moony détruire les lieux, Harry. Je te nomme responsable."

"Ok, Sirius", répondit Harry. "J'ai la situation bien en mains."

"Je suis content d'avoir pensé à cet endroit", dit distraitement Javen en regardant autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire qui apparut sur le visage des trois autres.

Bientôt, le grondement d'une moto recouvrit le léger sifflement d'un balai comme les deux hommes s'élançaient dans le ciel. La cheminée ne permettait pas encore de voyager par poudre de cheminette, et il était généralement déconseillé d'apparaître aux abords de Diagon Alley au cas où Voldemort pourrait pister l'énergie magique utilisée. L'entrée de Diagon Alley avait été réarrangée et protégée par des sorts depuis l'époque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais la trouver. Ses partisans le pouvaient, bien sûr, mais pas lui. Même s'ils l'y emmenaient, il y aurait trop de sorts pour qu'il puisse y entrer. Le système était du moins conçu pour fonctionner ainsi; il devait encore être mis à l'épreuve.

Harry fut heureux de pouvoir se dire qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre des jours ou des semaines pour avoir des nouvelles de son parrain. Cette fois, c'était pour toujours. Il le verrait à nouveau dans quelques heures seulement, et d'ici là, il pouvait passer du temps avec un autre des meilleurs amis de son père. La seule chose qui aurait rendu sa vie encore plus belle, c'aurait été que Ron et Hermione soient avec lui pour partager son bonheur. Quand Hedwige se réveillerait, il avait l'intention de leur écrire pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même convaincre Sirius de laisser un de ses amis, ou même les deux, venir lui rendre visite pendant l'été.

Aux environs de quatre heures de l'après-midi, Sirius les appela par cheminée interposée pour leur annoncer qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard que prévu. Puis il marmonna quelque chose de très coloré au sujet des gobelins, du Ministère, et d'un problème impliquant des glaces et des serveurs. Il offrit à Remus la chambre d'ami, et ajouta qu'il serait de retour aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

Lorsque Sirius rentra enfin chez lui, il était presque minuit. Il trouva les restes d'un plat dont émanait une drôle d'odeur dans l'évier, plat que Remus insistait depuis plus de 20 ans à qualifier de ragoût. N'entendant aucun bruit, il s'avança doucement vers le salon, où il trouva son filleul, vêtu de la robe de chambre qu'il lui avait achetée, pelotonné sur le canapé. Remus était affalé de travers dans un gros fauteuil, la tête appuyée contre le dossier, et les jambes pendant par-dessus un des bras du siège.

Sirius devina rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Remus avait d'abord essayé d'empoisonner Harry avec cet horrible ragoût que personne, pas même Snape, ne devrait jamais expérimenter. Enfin... peut-être Snape. Ensuite, le loup-garou avait tenté de corrompre le filleul de son ami en lui faisant mettre son pyjama en échange d'histoires entièrement fausses sur l'adolescence rebelle de Sirius. C'était totalement méprisable de la part de l'ancien professeur de pervertir ainsi l'esprit d'un jeune garçon. Tous ces mensonges concernant de nombreuses et exténuantes heures de retenue pour quelque chose dont Sirius n'était même pas responsable. En particulier dans le cas de cette "fausse pleine lune" qui avait été suivie par plusieurs tentatives de meurtre sur la personne du pauvre Padfoot...

Sirius décida que Harry avait été soumis suffisamment longtemps à la présence de Moony. Il décida également que ledit loup-garou méritait amplement d'attraper un torticolis en dormant dans cette position. Sirius souleva Harry pour le porter dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point le garçon était léger. Pour un adolescent de 14 ans, il ne pesait même rien du tout. Bien sûr, Harry avait hérité de l'ossature légère de Lily, mais Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'un garçon de plus la moitié de sa taille soit un peu plus lourd à transporter. Peut-être qu'il avait repris tous les muscles qu'il avait perdus à Azkaban. Ou, pensa-t-il, ces Moldus n'avaient pas nourri son filleul comme ils l'auraient dû. Il conclut que la seconde possibilité était la plus probable.

Il allait remédier à cela, décida-t-il. Harry ne deviendrait pas seulement le garçon le plus gâté de tout le monde sorcier, Sirius veillerait également à ce qu'il n'ait plus jamais à contempler un quartier de pamplemousse. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il le mit au lit, puis recula de quelques pas pour l'observer.

Harry dormait aussi paisiblement que quand il était bébé. James avait toujours accusé Sirius d'être "trop un père" pour son fils. Il craignait que Harry ne commence à confondre son parrain et son père, vu le temps que Sirius passait chez les Potter. Cette idée n'avait pas semblé déranger Sirius le moins du monde. Il était plus que satisfait du titre honorifique de "Pa-foo". A cette pensée, le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un chaud sourire. De tels souvenirs n'étaient pas permis à Azkaban, au risque de perdre sa santé mentale.

"Ce devrait être toi, James", pensa Sirius en apercevant par terre la photo de sa classe de terminale. L'image de James lui sourit et agita le bras dans sa direction. "Harry n'est pas mon fils, peu importe à quel point je voudrais qu'il le soit. Ce devrait être toi qui puisses le border dans son lit comme s'il avait toujours un an."

"Sirius", souffla doucement une voix derrière lui. Sirius se retourna brusquement, et découvrit la silhouette de Remus dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il le rejoignit dans le couloir pour qu'ils puissent parler sans craindre de réveiller Harry. Sirius n'avait pas réalisé qu'il tenait toujours la photo jusqu'à ce que Remus le lui fasse remarquer. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour vérifier que la masse vivante du supposé ragoût n'avait pas envahi la cuisine.

"Tu as donné la boîte à Harry ?", lui demanda Remus.

"C'est son seul véritable héritage en plus de l'argent et de la cape", répondit Sirius, posant la photo sur le comptoir. "C'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire."

"Et ton rendez-vous avec Javen ?"

"On a parlé de dédommagement et d'intérêts avec quelques agents du Ministère et des gobelins. J'ai suffisamment de côté, donc je ne n'aurai pas à me presser pour commencer à travailler tout de suite. Je pense que je commencerai à chercher après le départ de Harry pour l'école. Et j'ai dû lui choisir un autre parrain au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Est-ce que tu..."

"Bien sûr, Padfoot. Tu n'as pas à me poser la question."

"Je sais. C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Ils ont semblé inquiets au sujet de ta lycanthropie, mais je leur ai dit ma façon de penser. Je pense que je vous connais, toi et Harry, mieux qu'eux. Comment il était ce soir ?"

"Plus heureux que je l'ai jamais vu", répondit Remus avec un sourire. "Il avait vraiment besoin de toi, Sirius. Surtout après cet incident lors du tournoi." Tous deux se renfrognèrent à l'évocation de cet épisode.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça doit lui arriver, Remus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne peut pas juste le laisser tranquillement finir ce qui lui reste de son enfance déjà misérable ?"

"La vie est comme ça, Padfoot. Tu sais déjà à quel point elle peut être injuste. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu ce qu'il lui restait d'adolescence..." Remus fixait son ami comme s'il voulait le faire réaliser qu'il n'avait pas non plus mérité de perdre toutes ces années. Il pouvait encore voir une teinte sombre dans les yeux normalement clairs et malicieux de Sirius. En Harry, Remus voyait le salut de Sirius. Incapable de revivre 12 ans d'une jeune vie pleine de promesses, Sirius avait besoin de son filleul pour retrouver un peu de bonheur. Si quelqu'un était plus capable que Sirius de devenir un père pour Harry, Remus était prêt à devenir loup à plein temps.

Ni Remus ni Harry ne doutaient de ses capacités. Sirius était seul à le faire. Il était déterminé à être un bon père, mais il lui manquait cette confiance en lui qu'il avait plus jeune pour y arriver. Remus espérait que Sirius était prêt à relever ce défi. Élever un enfant, même un enfant presque adulte, ne se résumait pas à des cadeaux et à des rires. Il y aurait des cris et des larmes, aussi. Élever Harry changerait la vie de Sirius. Et Remus était décidé à les aider à travers ces épreuves du mieux qu'il pourrait.

N/T: Voilà. Ces deux premiers chapitres servaient d'introduction. Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain... Et quand je dis sérieuses... Tirya n'y est pas allée de main morte !


	3. Dernier souffle

_Onarluca:_ Je transmets à l'auteur ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi...

_Juliette:_ - prépare illico le mail pour prévenir Juliette de la parution du nouveau chapitre - J'ai hooooonte ! Tu me pardonnes ? Alors le redcap, je vais te dire qu'on a cherché avec Blacky, hein... Ouais, y a un bouquin sur le bestiaire HP.C'est un an animal très dangereux qui vit en Grèce. IL a la tête d'un homme, le corps d'un lion et la queue d'un scorpion. Javen, ben il sort de l'imagination fertile de Tirya ! Tu as raison de te méfier... Ouais, le truc du Peter/Wormtail, ça se trouve souvent. Chez moi aussi d'ailleurs ! En fait c'est presque normal, non ?

_Tirya King:_ Merci ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! And I know you're just trying to forget about your first stories. I'm not making it easy for you, eh ?

_Thealie:_ Tant que je sais que tu lis, c'est pas grave...

_Ma lune:_ Ouais, j'adore cette réplique sur Sirius ! La suite est moins gaie, hein ? Bon ben tu seras moins surprise que les autres sur la suite, n'est-ce pas ? A force de me harceler... C'est sûr que y a pas trop de douche ici hein... mais la fin de ce chapitre risque de te plaire...

N/T: Il s'est passé environ 2 semaines depuis le chapitre précédent... donc il reste 5 semaines avant le début du trimestre. Et c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent...

**Chapitre 3: Dernier souffle**

« Cours, Harry ! Vas-t'en ! »

Harry voyait à peine à travers la fumée qui remplissait la maison, mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Sirius qui se tenait près de lui, tentant de le protéger. Des Mangemorts s'introduisaient dans la maison par la porte d'entrée et celle de derrière. Même si Harry avait voulu partir, il ne pensait pas qu'il y serait parvenu: ils étaient totalement encerclés.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser, Sirius ! », hurla Harry pour couvrir le bruit des explosions. Les débris de l'ange de pierre s'étalaient à ses pieds. Les Mangemorts l'avaient détruit quand elle avait refusé de les laisser entrer. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait averti Sirius de leur présence. A présent, Harry et son parrain se tenaient dans le salon, attendant que le cercle des Mangemorts se referme sur eux. Ces derniers ne semblaient nullement pressés de finir le travail: ils conduisirent lentement Sirius et Harry contre le mur du salon, gloussant de façon menaçante.

Sirius ne risqua pas un regard vers le garçon qui se débattait pour rester à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était dure et froide. « Sors d'ici, Harry ! »

« Ils ont tué mes parents ! Ils ne t'auront pas toi aussi ! »

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Essaie de trouver Remus et Dumbledore ! » Au moment où Sirius vit les Mangemorts sortir leur baguette, il se tourna brusquement et poussa Harry en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte.

« Avada Kedavra », prononça leur chef d'une voix grinçante.

Emporté par la poussée de Sirius et le formidable souffle de l'explosion d'un vert aveuglant, Harry plongea à travers la petite fenêtre. Se repliant sur lui-même, il réussit à s'arrêter après avoir roulé à quelques mètres de la maison qui s'effondrait. Il se couvrit la tête pour se protéger d'une autre énorme explosion qui déchira l'air. Sa violence était telle qu'elle brisa le verre de ses lunettes et le rendit temporairement sourd. La dernière chose que Harry vit avant de perdre conscience fut une grande forme floue, vêtue de robes noires, qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Sirius... Je veux pas te laisser toi aussi... »

* * *

Il avait pu se passer des minutes, des heures, ou même des jours depuis l'attaque. Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Ses pensées commençaient seulement à former des phrases cohérentes. Il sentait qu'un torchon frais et humide était pressé contre son front. Quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom. Quelqu'un le suppliant de se réveiller. C'était Sirius ! Il devait ouvrir les yeux ! Sirius s'inquiétait à son sujet...

Toutefois, lorsque Harry les ouvrit, ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur le visage affectueux et inquiet de son parrain, ni sur celui de Remus. Y regardant de plus près, il découvrit que son sauveur n'était autre que Javen Derios, le sorcier d'élite ami de son parrain. Harry ne voyait pas correctement sans ses lunettes, mais il put remarquer qu'où qu'ils se trouvent, la lumière du soleil y était rare. Au contraire des courants d'air...

Il frissonna sans le vouloir. Javen enleva son manteau pour en recouvrir le garçon. Son visage semblait soudain plus âgé, et une ou deux rides marquaient ses traits plutôt jeunes. Harry avait la gorge sèche, et il était incapable de trouver le courage nécessaire pour parler. Javen le fit à sa place.

« Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, Harry", souffla-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement. "J'ai cru un instant que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je - je vais bien », réussit à répondre Harry, s'étranglant sur les mots. La poussière de l'explosion remplissait ses poumons, et il eut une violent quinte de toux. Javen fit immédiatement apparaître un gobelet d'eau et laissa Harry boire autant qu'il le voulait. Il força également le garçon à manger quelque chose avant de lui permettre de continuer toute discussion.

« Où est Sirius ? », demanda immédiatement Harry d'une voix ferme. Il ne voulait pas paraître dur ou ingrat, mais l'inquiétude le tenaillait. Javen secoua la tête.

« Tu dois d'abord te reposer. On parlera plus tard. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué », protesta Harry. « Dites-moi où il est. »

Javen le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il ne pourrait pas remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Il posa fermement sa main l'épaule de Harry, comme pour l'inciter à rester assis. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Ton père n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. »

L'usage du mot père passa inaperçu aux oreilles de Harry. Il se contenta de fixer Javen comme s'il attendait qu'il finisse une blague. Il mentait. Il était mal renseigné. Rien ne pouvait tuer Sirius. Pas l'homme qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban et avait pénétré dans Poudlard pour sauver Harry. Sirius était invincible.

« Non, il n'a pas pu... J'aurais... C'était quelqu'un d'autre... J'en suis sûr... Pas lui... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi... » Harry savait qu'il racontait n'importe quoi et que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais il s'en fichait. Son coeur était en train de se briser à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Des larmes menaçaient d'avoir raison de ses yeux remplis de poussière.

Le lien qu'il partageait avec Sirius était déjà aussi fort que s'il avait été biologique. Malgré le peu de temps que Harry avait connu son parrain, il savait qu'ils avaient formé un lien qui ne pouvait être brisé. Depuis, il pouvait se rappeler d'instants de sa petite enfance qui n'étaient pas misérables. Et Sirius était présent dans chacun d'eux.

« Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, tu étais presque mort toi-même, comment aurais-tu pu faire quoi que ce soit ? », le réprimanda Javen aussi doucement que possible. Harry ne le regardait toujours pas, et il fit une autre tentative. « Je sais que cela fait mal, Harry. Et cette douleur ne va pas partir rapidement. Je le sais. J'ai perdu mes parents à cause de Voldemort quand j'étais plus jeune que toi. La douleur est accablante, mais elle va s'estomper. La vie continue, Harry. Bientôt, tu vas apprendre à oublier et à mettre tout ça derrière toi. »

L'esprit de Harry lui criait qu'il n'oublierait pas et ne pourrait jamais oublier Sirius ni combien il se sentait chez lui quand il était avec son parrain. Sirius était la personne la plus proche d'un père que Harry n'avait jamais connue. Mais il savait que Javen regrettait également son ami, et qu'il essayait seulement de l'aider. Il devait sa vie au sorcier d'élite. Harry pensa qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien le remercier, même s'il aurait préféré que Javen le laisse mourir auprès de Sirius, comme il était destiné à le faire. La seule chose qu'il réussit à marmonner fut un léger: « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Harry, si j'avais pensé pouvoir vous sauver tous deux, je l'aurais fait », reprit Javen. Il voulait vraiment que le garçon le croie. « Mais le sort avait déjà été jeté... »

« Je sais. Je - je comprends. » Harry se battait contre ses larmes et la boule qu'il sentait dans sa gorge. « Est-ce que... il reste quelque chose ? »

« Non. La maison a été complètement détruite, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait. »  
« On est où ? »

« En sécurité. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Je veux que tu essaies de dormir sans potion somnifère. C'est mieux si tu es capable de te battre sans ce genre de béquilles dès le départ. »

Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'obéir. Il ne voyait pas comment il était supposé convaincre son esprit tourbillonnant de tomber endormi, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement que la douleur disparaisse. Et si pour ça il fallait dormir, hé bien c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Voyant que Harry reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller, Javen se leva et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il put alors presque immédiatement entendre les défenses du garçon s'effondrer. Des sanglots étouffés résonnaient à travers le bâtiment, malgré les efforts évidents que faisait le garçon pour rester silencieux.

Javen avait décidé qu'il laisserait tranquillement Harry faire son deuil pour l'instant. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'ils déménagent tous les deux dans un emplacement plus sûr où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Mais pour l'instant, il devait contacter le Ministère. Une heure seulement s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque, et ces idiots de politiciens n'étaient probablement même pas encore au courant. Ce serait mieux que ce soit lui qui les informe en premier.

Il jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et cria le mot de passe du bureau du Ministre. Il se retrouva face à face avec non seulement Fudge, mais également l'assistance entière des gouverneurs, y compris Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait espérer un meilleur public.

Javen se pencha respectueusement devant le groupe. « Monsieur, je savais que vous voudriez être le premier à entendre ceci."

« Oui ? », demanda le Ministre d'une voix ennuyée. « J'espère que c'est urgent, Derios. Je suis en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous très important avec les gouverneurs. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à des visites de courtoisie. »

« Oui, Monsieur. J'en suis conscient. Mais il semble que je sois porteur de tragiques nouvelles. Des Mangemorts ont attaqué la maison de Sirius Black. Elle a été totalement détruite. »

La pièce explosa dans une rafale de murmures et de spéculations. Seul Lucius Malfoy resta calme, se contentant de lever un sourcil. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Javen. Néanmoins, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Son visage était la parfaite image du chagrin et de la douleur.

« Sirius et Harry ? », demanda Fudge, essayant de cacher sa soudaine panique. Sans succès. Javen parvint à ne pas sourire d'un air suffisant au Ministre. Il baissa les yeux avec chagrin, sans répondre. Si c'était encore possible, l'expression de douleur s'accentua sur son visage, et des larmes montèrent à ses grands yeux bleus.

La pièce entière sembla tomber en état de choc. Le bruit cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Fudge porta une main à sa tête. « Oh, Merlin... Mais les sorts que nous avions posés... les protections... »

« Comment allons-nous dire ça aux gens ? », demanda un jeune gouverneur dont Javen ne connaissait pas le nom. « Potter était notre espoir... le symbole même de notre lutte. »

« Si tout cela est vrai, le monde sorcier a été profondément touché. » Sans rien laisser paraître, Javen se renfrogna mentalement d'indignation... Ils ne lui faisaient donc toujours pas confiance après tout ce temps ? Fudge soupira avec lassitude. « Harry... les projets que nous avions pour lui... «

« J'allais partir en vacances en Égypte, et j'ai décidé de faire un saut chez eux », expliqua Javen, dans l'espoir de leur ôter leurs doutes. « Quand je suis arrivé, les Mangemorts étaient déjà en train de visiter les décombres. Je me suis caché pour ne pas être repéré jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplanent. Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas... mais ils étaient déjà morts quand je suis arrivé. Je savais que vous voudriez être le premier au courant. »

Fudge hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir averti, Derios. Je vais envoyer des sorciers d'élite sur les lieux pour voir ce qui peut être récupéré. Ils me feront un rapport complet et je l'annoncerai ce soir sur le réseau de cheminette. Si nous avons besoin de vous, nous vous enverrons une chouette. Partez pour l'Égypte. » Le Ministre coupa la communication. Fâché, Javen se renfrogna. Alors comme ça rien n'avait changé, hein ? Fudge se prenait toujours pour Dieu le Père, laissant les mortels le suivre comme des chiots perdus. Les gouverneurs n'étaient d'aucune aide contre ce grand dictateur. Et ils regardaient toujours Javen avec doute et méfiance.

Mais Fudge n'était qu'un vieux fou, aveugle de surcroît. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre gagnait constamment du pouvoir, et il ne le voyait même pas. Fudge allait apprendre qu'on ne marche pas impunément sur ceux qui ont l'aidé à obtenir ce pouvoir. Il regretterait d'avoir congédié Javen comme il venait de le faire. Voldemort aussi regretterait... Il méritait de mourir des mains de Harry. Ils le méritaient tous deux.

Javen fixait avidement la porte qui dissimulait le garçon silencieux. Le jeune Potter était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour gagner le pouvoir qu'il méritait. L'opportunité était trop facile pour qu'il la laisse passer: tout était parfait. Sirius était mort, il en était sûr. Et maintenant il avait Harry pour lui tout seul. Le garçon était plein d'un talent inexploité, et c'était ce talent qu'il allait utiliser à son avantage. Il lui transmettrait son savoir. Il l'élèverait correctement, pas comme ces Maraudeurs qui se battaient pour la paix mais qui n'étaient même pas capables de faire le nécessaire pour survivre.

Harry apprendrait le meilleur d'un véritable professeur. Une fois que le garçon aurait découvert la vérité derrière les leçons de Javen, il progresserait rapidement. Ces leçons seraient tout d'abord difficiles, mais c'était pour son bien, pour qu'il n'ait jamais à ressentir la douleur que Javen avait expérimentée à son âge. Tout ce que le sorcier demandait en retour de ses services, c'était l'aide du garçon à obtenir la vengeance qui lui était due. Avec Harry à ses côtés, Javen sentait qu'il était invincible. Ces vieux bureaucrates allaient enfin comprendre ce qu'ils avaient rejeté.

* * *

Harry se réveilla brusquement: son cauchemar avait été trop réel cette fois. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il appelait avant d'entendre l'écho de ses cris. Comme il n'avait toujours pas de lunettes, il commença par ressentir une bouffée d'espoir en voyant une forme vêtue de noir faire irruption dans la pièce. Mais après un examen plus attentif, il sut que ses espoirs étaient vains. Sirius était parti, et il ne reviendrait pas. Des années auparavant, Harry serait parti avec quiconque lui aurait offert une maison loin des Dursley. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la personne qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? », demanda doucement Javen, s'asseyant au pied du lit. « Je t'ai entendu crier. »

_Bien sûr que non ! J'ai perdu ma seule famille, et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir !_ « Je vais bien, M. Derios. C'était seulement un cauchemar. » Harry regarda autour de lui, et remarqua que la pièce était différente. « Où est-on ? »

« Les Mangemorts sont toujours à ta recherche, et le Ministère a pensé qu'il serait mieux que je te déplace dans un lieu plus sûr. Tu dormais si profondément, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas te réveiller... Tu as traversé une grande épreuve. »

« On est au Ministère ? Ou à Poudlard ? » Harry se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient fatigués à force d'être plissés, et à cause des nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versées avant de réussir à s'endormir. Harry décida qu'il ne pleurerait plus. Il était un Gryffondor, et ils étaient censés être courageux. Il devrait être plus fort. Pour Sirius en tout cas.

« Non, tu vas venir avec moi en Irlande dans le cadre d'une mission du Ministère. » Javen retint son souffle, attendant une protestation. Qui vint.

« M - mais, et le Ministère ? Ils voudront que je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. Et Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Ils doivent me désigner un nouveau tuteur. Et... et je dois assister aux funérailles. » Harry murmura ces derniers mots, refusant toujours de croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que Padfoot était vraiment mort à sa place, comme tant d'autres avant lui.

Javen secoua doucement la tête. « Les Mangemorts ont détruit son corps peu de temps après l'attaque afin qu'il ne laisse aucune trace. Il ne reste rien à enterrer. Et j'ai déjà parlé au Ministère. Dumbledore lui-même pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne ravives pas ta douleur pour eux alors qu'ils savent déjà ce qui s'est passé." Javen soupira comme si lui aussi aurait préféré se laisser aller au confort d'un sommeil sans rêves. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry comprit combien cet homme devait également pleurer la perte de son ami.

"Le Ministre a envoyé une équipe de sorciers d'élite pour surveiller les lieux", continua Javen. "S'ils trouvent quelque chose et que de nouveaux arrangements sont faits, nous reviendrons immédiatement en Angleterre."

« Je dois parler à Remus », déclara soudain Harry. Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? « Sirius doit l'avoir désigné comme mon parrain. » Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état le loup-garou devait être. Il devait avoir besoin de tous ses amis; il devait avoir besoin de Harry.

« Harry, s'il te plaît calme-toi. Remus est dans un terrible état d'esprit en ce moment. Il est accablé par le chagrin, et par la maladie. La pleine lune tombe ce soir, tu sais. Et de plus... il n'était pas ton parrain. »

« Non ? Mais M. Derios... » La voix de Harry s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit l'homme baisser les yeux. Javen paraissait nerveux au sujet de quelque chose. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être sur le point de dire ce que Harry pensait qu'il allait dire.

« Sirius a pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas souhaitable que tu vives avec un loup-garou. Cela ne veut pas dire », ajouta-t-il rapidement, « qu'il l'ait moins considéré, bien sûr. Bien au contraire, comme je suis sûr que tu le sais. Mais les circonstances sont tout de même différentes avec un lycanthrope. Il m'a demandé si je voulais remplir ce rôle au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Et je suis prêt à prendre le rôle de parent Harry. Je te promets qu'il a eu raison de me faire confiance. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Ministère signe les papiers d'adoption tout de suite. Je suis tout autant surpris que toi, crois-moi ! Je jure que je serai un bon père, Harry. Ensemble, nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement à guérir nos blessures. Nous devons faire confiance à la sagesse du Ministère. »

Harry savait que quelque chose sonnait faux. Mais il n'était pas exactement dans le bon état d'esprit pour analyser la situation comme il aurait dû. Si Javen disait que Sirius l'avait désigné comme son parrain, alors Harry le croirait et ferait honneur à son choix. Javen avait toujours été si gentil avec lui, et il ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant. Tout ami de Sirius méritait sa plus grande loyauté.

Il acquiesça d'un geste mécanique. « D'accord, alors. »

Javen sourit avec un soulagement évident. Il donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule de son jeune protégé. "Je crois qu'on va former une bonne équipe, Harry. Je ne l'exigerai bien sûr pas tout de suite, étant donné la nouveauté de la situation, mais dans le futur je voudrais que tu t'adresses à moi comme à ton père. Je te promets que je ferai honneur à cette appellation."

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Les pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son père ? Il n'avait même pas commencé à appeler Sirius comme ça ! Même si lorsqu'il pensait à lui, il le faisait en ces termes. Techniquement, Sirius était son père dans tous les sens du terme, à part biologiquement parlant. Et lorsque les autres faisaient référence à lui comme tel, ni Harry ni Sirius ne les avaient jamais corrigés. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que James n'avait plus de place dans son coeur. Mais personne d'autre que Sirius ne semblait plus apte à porter ce titre. James lui avait donné ce rôle en sachant que son ami le remplirait à merveille. Mais Javen... cela semblait presque faux de l'appeler ainsi. Harry connaissait à peine cet homme.

_Il t'as sauvé la vie à ses risques et périls, imbécile,_ se réprimanda-t-il. _Et Sirius lui faisait assez confiance pour lui demander de s'occuper de toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais réfléchir correctement, de toute façon. Il fait tellement de sacrifices pour toi, pour que tu sois sain et sauf. Il t'offre sa maison, une nouvelle chance d'avoir une famille. C'est un type tellement gentil, pourquoi être si ingrat ? C'est juste un mot, après tout._

"Oui... père."

* * *

Il ne savait pas s'il était vivant ou mort. Puis, lorsqu'il essaya de bouger la tête, il fut obligé de décider qu'il était vivant. Aucun mort ne pouvait ressentir une telle douleur et ne pas être vivant. 

Sentant un fort tiraillement dans ses poignets liés, Sirius ouvrit des yeux fatigués pour observer ses environs. Il y avait très peu de lumière dans cette pièce froide et humide, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître dans quelle sorte de lieu il se trouvait. C'était un cachot. Il en avait visité suffisamment pour reconnaître l'horrible odeur de sang et de sueur dans un endroit de torture. Mais ce n'était pas un donjon du Ministère... Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cachot utilisé par les Mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqué plus tôt ce... euh... c'était quel jour ? Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Sirius essaya de se souvenir. Les Mangemorts avaient pénétré dans la tanière de Manticore et les avaient encerclés, lui et Harry. Il avait essayé de faire fuir son filleul, mais ce courageux imbécile avait refusé. Sirius avait finalement été forcé de le faire passer par une fenêtre ouverte au moment où l'un des Mangemorts avait jeté un sort mortel. Qui l'avait manqué d'un minuscule centimètre, mais est-ce que Harry avait réussi à s'échapper ? Était-il même vivant ? Oh mon Dieu, Harry. Si je t'ai tué alors que je pensais pouvoir te protéger...

Que s'était-il passé après ça ? Le reste était flou. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir poussé Harry et d'avoir évité le sort. Puis une autre explosion l'avait jeté par terre. Dans la bousculade qui avait suivi, des Mangemorts l'avaient ramassé, pensant, comme nombre d'entre eux étaient également tombés, qu'il était l'un des leurs.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la maison, Sirius aurait juré avoir aperçu Javen s'enfuir en courant des lieux de l'attaque avec quelque chose dans ses bras; il n'aurait pas pu dire quoi. Sirius devinait qu'il avait été chercher de l'aide. Le sorcier d'élite s'était caché du mieux qu'il pouvait des Mangemorts, qui ne semblaient d'ailleurs même pas se préoccuper d'autre chose que de sortir d'ici avant que le Ministère débarque. Ils traînaient toujours Sirius avec leurs autres camarades, ne remarquant pas ses faibles tentatives de fuite. L'un d'eux avait finalement dû le stupéfixierafin de ne courir aucun risque lors de leur transplanage.

Mais c'était il y avait combien de temps ? Les Mangemorts avaient manifestement compris qui il était à présent, étant donné le confort de son logis. Quoique Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'ils dorment dans un endroit plus agréable. Mais il était presque sûr qu'ils n'attachaient généralement pas leurs camarades avec des chaînes pour les abandonner là battus et ensanglantés. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait même pas à penser à une remarque digne de Padfoot pour cette situation. La situation n'avait rien de bien drôle, certes, même blessures et filleul manquant mis à part. Mais si Padfoot ne pouvait pas trouver une seule remarque ironique ou déclaration spirituelle à faire, cela signifiait que la situation était vraiment grave. Tout le monde aurait pu en témoigner.

"Il est réveillé", dit une voix, tremblant légèrement. Sirius connaissait cette voix. Il avait passé des années à essayer de l'oublier.

"Bien." Sirius connaissait cette voix aussi. Elle suffit à lui retirer rapidement ce qu'il lui restait de sang au visage. Il eut un nouveau haut le coeur, mais s'il en jugeait d'après les pierres glissantes sous ses pieds, il ne devait plus avoir grand chose dans l'estomac.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même passa la porte. Son visage était couvert. De toute façon, Sirius savait qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait sous cette cagoule. La façon dont Voldemort semblait amener la misère et le chagrin partout où il allait rappela furieusement à Sirius les détraqueurs. Ses doigts étaient longs et osseux, ressemblant eux aussi aux mains d'un détraqueur. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été affecté par ces créatures comme d'autres l'étaient à Azkaban, Sirius avait toujours et aurait toujours peur d'elles. Et il sentit le même frisson de peu traverser ses veines. Petit à petit, cette peur se transforma en colère, puis en haine pure et simple.

Voldemort gloussa devant les vaines de tentatives de Sirius de rester calme en sa présence. « Pas aussi courageux sans ta petite bande, n'est-ce pas ? Et plus de jeune Potter aux alentours pour te sauver la mise. »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! », cria Sirius, surpris de sa propre audace. Mais il était trop en colère et il avait trop peur pour s'en préoccuper. Et chez Sirius, ce mélange de sentiments n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

Le gloussement de Voldemort cessa. Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers la gorge de Sirius. « Tu n'es pas en position d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un petit chiot obéissant. Endoloris ! »

Une douleur insupportable submergea Sirius. Il se tordit et hurla, mais rien ne mettait fin au martyr que lui infligeait Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un maître de la torture, et c'était plus un art pour lui qu'une utilité. Il savait comment l'administrer parfaitement, de telle sorte que la victime connaisse la plus grande souffrance possible. Enfin, après ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, Sirius sentit le sort être levé. Sa poitrine nue montait et descendait irrégulièrement tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle entre deux râles. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une certaine partie de son esprit réalisa qu'excepté un pantalon, il ne portait aucun vêtement, et que sa baguette avait manifestement disparu.

"Wormtail", siffla Voldemort. Sirius entendit l'homme rejoindre peureusement le côté de son maître. Wormtail ne perdit pas de temps pour s'agenouiller et embrasser les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Oui, Maître ?", demanda-t-il en tremblant visiblement. Voldemort se remit à glousser. Sirius comme Peter frissonnèrent en l'entendant.

"Je t'ai promis un cadeau si tu me tuais ou si tu m'amenais le jeune Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"O - oui, Maître."

"Tu as une preuve de ça ? » Sirius et Voldemort attendirent tandis que Peter fouillait frénétiquement ses robes. Enfin, il tendit une offrande à son maître.

"Les lunettes du garçon, Maître. C'est la plus grande partie de lui qu'on a pu trouver." Sirius pouvait entendre son sourire suffisant. Quelle ironie du sort que ce soit la même chose qui avait été dite un jour au sujet du pauvre, éprouvé et maladroit Pettigrew. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait une grande différence, et chaque personne présente le savait. Harry n'était pas un Animagus, et son assassin n'était pas derrière les barreaux. "Rien n'aurait pu survivre à ce sort. Et le corps a été réduit en miettes lors de l'explosion finale. J'y ai assisté moi-même."

Sirius retomba au milieu de ses chaînes, souhaitant mourir. Qu'on lui jette l'Avada Kedavra et qu'on en finisse. Il avait envoyé la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde à sa perte. Il l'avait poussé en plein dans le sort, alors que l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui était derrière son parrain. Mais Sirius avait échoué. Comme il avait espéré ne plus jamais le refaire. Le dernier des Potter, qui lui avaient confié leur vie. Et il l'avait trahi aussi sûrement qu'il avait trahi James et Lily.

Avant même de s'en rende compte, Sirius s'était transformé en grand chien noir. Son corps était assez petit pour qu'il puisse se glisser hors des chaînes. Il se précipita sur la gorge du misérable Wormtail, décidé à mettre un terme à la vie du rat. Toute sa rage contenue et sa douleur le poussaient à venger toutes ces vies dont il avait été responsable.

Voldemort se recula et regarda avec amusement Peter pousser un cri de panique tandis que le grand chien noir enragé essayait de le tuer. Il aurait pris plaisir à regarder Sirius mettre un terme à la vie de ce rat sans intérêt, mais il avait encore des plans qui pourraient nécessiter l'utilisation de ce lâche pleurnicheur. Il utilisa donc une nouvelle fois l'Endoloris pour soumettre le chien. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Sirius en avait eu son compte, il le relâcha.

Se tournant vers la porte, Voldemort déclara: "Comme récompense, je t'offre cet esclave. Tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble." Il glissa hors de la pièce, souhaitant consacrer son précieux temps à d'autres choses qu'à de mélodramatiques querelles familiales. Il pouvait sentir Snape l'attendre à l'étage avec son rapport. Et il avait une annonce mortuaire à regarder sur le réseau de cheminette.


	4. Fragiles

N/T : Je suis navrée d'avoir mis si longtemps à traduire ce chapitre. Malheureusement, j'ai un mémoire à rendre pour cet automne… Entre ma bonne conscience qui me souffle « _Oscar_… » à chaque fois que j'ouvre ce fichier et le tome 6 qui m'a perturbée, et bien… Je sais que ce sont là de bien mauvaises excuses, mais… j'espère que vous me pardonnerez… Parce qu'il vaut mieux que je vous avertisse, le prochain chapitre risque d'être aussi long à venir…

_Lune_ : Toi non plus t'es pas d'accord ? T'inquiète, Harry non plus il est pas trop pour… Quant à Wormtail… comme dirait Moony : maudit soit-il ! Grrrr ! Merci !

_Fénice_ : Non, effectivement… Elle est comme ça Tirya… Et c'est pas encore le pire qu'elle ait écrit, tu peux me croire ! lol

_Satya_ : Ouaip… Triste hein ? lol Voici la suite !

_Onarluca_ : Contente que ça te plaise ! La voici !

_Blacky_ : Et ben encore une fois merci ! Dingue quand même qu'on soit prêtes à se battre pour être celle qui se sacrifiera pour Sirius… lol

_Nymphadora Tonks_ : Hello ! Ouaip, c'est triste… et encore pour un moment je dirai. C'est presque à se demander qui on déteste le plus, hein ? La fic en soi est pas très longue… une dizaine de chapitres. Donc ils vont quand même pas tarder à se retrouver. Pour ce qui est de Harry, ben au moment où cette histoire a été écrite, le coup des visions, on était pas encore au courant… donc en l'occurrence ça va pas l'aider, non…

_Juliette_ : lol Alors… je suis déjà en train de répondre à ton mail de 18 pages… laisse-moi voir… cette review en fait presque une ! lol En manque ? Tu rigoles ou bien ? Alors que je t'ai fait corriger mon Fragment ? Que je t'ai même fait dessiner un verre à pied ? lol Ecoute, le bestiaire HP, déjà en anglais j'ai de la peine, alors en français je vais te dire… D'où sort le perso ? Euh… bonne question ! On sait juste que c'est un ami. Il doit avoir le même âge qu'eux, donc peut-être qu'ils se connaissent de l'école… Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il bosse pour le Ministère. Tu veux que je lui demande des précisions ? Ce qui est sûr aussi, c'est qu'il est suspect… lol Tu sais, tu peux reviewer l'histoire pour elle, je me ferai un plaisir de tout rapporter à Tirya. Elle sera ravie ! Moi aussi j'aime bien son Harry, contrairement à ceux de certaines (hem !). Bref… Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton interprétation. A ce propos, je me réjouis déjà de savoir ce que tu penseras de la fin. Pour une fois, j'étais pas du tout d'accord avec Tirya… Et tu verras bientôt que oui, Javen a eu quelques problèmes d'ordre familial. Sirius dans un cachot, c'est ignoble, oui. Quoique torse nu, moi, je veux bien ! lol Et non, il a pas fini de déguster ! N'oublie pas que Tirya, dans une autre fic, lui fait subir bien pire ! Rrrraaaaahhhhh ! se prend la tête entre les mains _Dungeon_… Hé oui… J'ai commencé par traduire littéralement, tout en me disant que je vérifierai après… je sentais le faux ami. J'AI vérifié… mais pas corrigé partout. _Stupid me !_ Euh… je me passerai de tes remarques sur mon âge, merci ! lol

**Chapitre 4 : Fragiles**

«… leur perte laisse au sein de notre communauté un vide bien plus grand que nous ne pourrons jamais l'imaginer. Mais leur sacrifice pour le bien de notre cause n'aura pas été vain… »

« Arthur ! Arthur, viens voir, vite ! »

« Calme-toi, Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? »

« Oh, Merlin, Arthur ! Pas eux, par pitié, non ! »

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi il parle, Fudge ? »

« Ron ! Va chercher tes frères et ta sœur ! Et venez ici ! »

* * *

«… leur noble et courageuse résistance, jusqu'au bout, doit à tous nous servir d'exemple dans notre constante lutte contre ceux qui sont décidés à détruire le monde que nous connaissons. Le jeune Harry Potter, qui avait encore sa vie devant lui, était en effet l'un de nos… »

« Je suis de retour, Minerva… »

« Oh, bonjour, Severus. J'imagine que votre _Maître_ était satisfait ? »

« Aussi heureux que ce… ver pourra jamais l'être. »

« Il n'y a donc aucun espoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont morts. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de les laisser en vie, et… tenez, Minerva. Prenez mon mouchoir. »

* * *

« Comment s'est passé ta journée, Hermione ? »

« Bien. Ron m'a envoyé un hibou il y a deux jours et… »

« David, tu as vu aux informations aujourd'hui ? Ils disent qu'il y a eu une explosion de gaz pas loin d'ici. »

« Oui j'ai vu. Il y a eu deux morts juste à l'autre bout de la ville. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé maman ? Mets plus fort, j'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. »

* * *

« …nous allons nous battre et écraser le groupe de Mangemorts responsable de ces actes. Le garçon qui a survécu aura toujours sa place dans nos cœurs, tant que notre cause vivra. Votre Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. Et que Merlin nous protège en ces temps malheureux. »

Un homme seul, sans plus aucune famille pour le consoler, sans plus aucun ami pour lui tenir compagnie, était recroquevillé près de sa cheminée, ses grands yeux gris-bleu fixés à l'endroit où le ministre se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Cet homme était incapable de détourner son regard du feu, comme s'il avait peur de manquer la chute de ce qui devait être une blague. Aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage prématurément âgé. Certains chagrins n'offre pas ce soulagement… Certaines peines sont au-delà des larmes. La maladie rongeait déjà son corps, et la date encerclée en bleu sur son calendrier finit par arriver.

Cette nuit-là, les portes étaient toutes fermées et protégées par des enchantements si puissants que seul l'homme lui-même aurait pu les désactiver. « Le port du loup » était une véritable forteresse. Tandis que la lune montait dans le ciel, la créature qui y résidait, enfermée au sous-sol, hurla plus que d'habitude. Il faisait froid et sombre dans cette cave, et elle était livrée à elle-même. Le loup pleura et hurla pour ses trois camarades de jeu, fâché d'être laissé tout seul, le dernier. Cette fois, l'humain ne fit rien pour essayer de calmer la bête. Il la laissa hurler. Et il la laissa se gratter et se mordre. Il la laissa se jeter contre les portes métalliques. Il laissa la douleur le ravager.

* * *

Le visage de Fudge disparut des cheminées de chaque sorcière et sorcier de Grande-Bretagne comme ce dernier se détournait lentement de son propre feu. Il savait ce que les gens allaient penser. Tout le monde aller montrer Voldemort du doigt, et la stabilité qu'il avait bâtie durant ces 13 dernières années serait perdue.

Un jeune sorcier d'élite courrait à sa rencontre, transportant quelques parchemins. Il haletait légèrement, car il avait couru tout le chemin depuis l'autre bâtiment du Ministère.

« Monsieur le Ministre », souffla-t-il, lui tendant un parchemin. « Notre rapport définitif. »

Fudge prit le document et le parcourut des yeux. Arrivé à un certain paragraphe il s'interrompit et fixa intensément le jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Aucune trace… »

« Exactement, Monsieur », répliqua ce dernier sur la défensive. « Nous avons fouillé les lieux encore et encore. C'est comme s'ils avaient disparu, ou qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Les Mangemorts doivent s'être débarrassé des corps dans un autre lieu. Mais le sort mortel a été utilisé… rien n'aurait pu survivre à ces explosions, même s'ils avaient évité l'Avada Kedavra. La Marque des Ténèbres est toujours visible : claire comme jamais. Elle n'est même pas en train de se dissiper. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens », dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière les deux hommes. Le directeur de Poudlard époussetait légèrement ses robes après son passage dans la cheminée de Fudge.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, Monsieur le Directeur », dit Fudge, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Dumbledore sembla ne pas remarquer cet accueil des moins chaleureux.

« Pour quelle raison les Mangemorts n'auraient pas laissé les corps ? », continua Dumbledore. « Ce n'est pas leur style. A l'époque, ils auraient laissé les cadavres en signes d'avertissement. Et ce jeune Derios… je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Mais tout ce qu'il nous a dit s'est révélé exact, Dumbledore », répondit Fudge avec irritation. « Vous cherchez des conspirations qui n'existent pas. » Il reporta ses yeux sur le parchemin. « Ce sera parfait. Les Mangemorts doivent avoir pris ou détruit les corps de manière à ne pas être suivis. »

« Ou alors ils les ont remis à leur Maître », murmura doucement Dumbledore. Fudge lui lança un regard haineux. « Allons, Cornelius. Voldemort a rendu sa présence bien évidente, même plus évidente qu'au Tournoi. Les gens ont besoin d'un chef qui ne restera pas aveugle à la mort de deux hommes très importants pour notre cause. »

« Arrêtez avec vos théories ridicules, Monsieur le Directeur », répliqua Fudge. « Retournez dans votre arène, et laissez-moi la mienne. »

« Ce sont mes deuxième et troisième élèves à mourir en moins d'une année à cause de votre ambition aveugle », siffla Dumbledore, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. « Je m'attends à ce que quelque chose soit entrepris, Monsieur le Ministre. Harry n'était pas seulement un symbole pour votre satanée administration. C'était un garçon. Un garçon qui avait un futur et un parrain qui l'aimait. »

« Je sais tout cela, Albus », répliqua Fudge, mal à l'aise.

L'expression de Dumbledore trahissait son dégoût, mais il ne dit plus rien. Se retournant vers le feu, il se contenta de déclarer : « Hé bien si cela ne vous gêne pas, je m'en vais trouver un moyen pour protéger _mon arène_ de la vôtre. Au revoir, Cornelius. »

* * *

« Harry, viens ici un moment. » Javen lui indiqua une chaise devant la sienne. Obéissant, Harry s'assit en face de son nouveau tuteur. Six jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque, et il n'avait pas vu un seul rayon de soleil depuis. Javen insistait que c'était pour sa protection, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait la situation.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Père ? », demanda Harry avec curiosité. Javen l'avait entraîné au duel pour l'occuper. En l'espace de trois jours, il avait appris presque une douzaine de sorts et d'attaques. Harry ne savait pas encore dans quel but, mais il espérait que Javen allait le lui dire.

« Cela fait presque une semaine que l'attaque a eu lieu », déclara doucement ce dernier. « Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu es préoccupé. Mais tu dois essayer d'oublier tout ça. Si nous ne pouvons pas partager un lien, toutes mes leçons et tout ton travail ne serviront à rien. » Il sortit sa baguette. « Je suggère que nous utilisions le _Contiosa Botaya_. Cela nous facilitera beaucoup les choses. »

« _Contiosa Botaya_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est un sort très fréquemment utilisé dans les familles. Il permet à deux personnes de renforcer leur lien et d'agir à l'unisson durant les duels. Il était très populaire à l'époque, lors de la première guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » Javen espérait que Harry accepterait. C'était un sort très difficile à réaliser, et il nécessitait la concentration et la volonté absolue des deux parties. Il espérait donc qu'il ne poussait pas Harry trop vite ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Néanmoins, le garçon pleurait toujours la mort de son précédent tuteur, et Javen avait besoin qu'il oublie afin de pouvoir l'amener dans une condition telle qu'il puisse subir un entraînement continu. Et pour qu'il oublie, Javen devait pouvoir pénétrer son esprit. A moins que Harry ne le lui permette, il ne pourrait pas le faire.

Javen était heureux que Harry ne soit pas très au clair sur les familles sorcières, ou il aurait su que ce sort était interdit de nos jours. Ce dernier était trop dangereux. Si l'une des parties mourait, l'autre se retrouvait en danger, étant donné que leurs forces vitales étaient liées. Il donnait également à la personne dominante un accès illimité aux pensées de l'autre avec peu - si ce n'est aucune - restriction.

A cette idée, Harry resta un instant silencieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort auparavant, mais Javen ne pensait certainement pas à mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être plus proche de lui, ce qui était compréhensible. A chaque fois que Harry se surprenait à avoir des doutes sur Javen, il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de Sirius. Harry voulait montrer qu'il respectait le choix de son parrain, et qu'il était un pupille obéissant.

« On commence ? », demanda Javen, tout en essayant de dissimuler son impatience. Harry sortit sa propre baguette avec appréhension. Elle était encore chaude des heures passées à l'entraînement. Javen lui expliqua rapidement comment exécuter le sort, et ils commencèrent.

Entrecroisant leurs baguettes, ils se mirent à réciter les paroles à l'unisson. Lorsqu'ils eurent répété ces paroles trois fois, un brouillard jaune vif se forma à partir de l'endroit où leurs baguettes se touchaient. Fasciné, Harry regarda sans dire un mot le brouillard s'élever et se séparer pour venir toucher leur front. Sa cicatrice le démangeait, mais il n'osait pas lâcher sa baguette ou briser sa concentration.

Puis ce brouillard se brisa en son centre, et se fondit dans leur tête. Harry vit briller les yeux de Javen d'une étrange couleur ambre, et il devina que ses yeux verts devaient subir la même réaction. Bientôt, les traces du sort se dissipèrent, et Harry sentit qu'il pouvait sans danger briser le lien entre leurs baguettes.

« Ça a marché ? », souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Javen lui sourit. Pas de ce doux sourire que Harry avait toujours associé à l'homme, mais d'un sourire qui semblait plein de satisfaction et de triomphe.

« On va voir, Harry. Ouvre moi ton esprit. Laisse-moi y entrer. »

D'abord, Harry ne comprit pas. Mais ensuite il se sentit se détendre, et libérer son esprit de toutes ses inquiétudes. La présence de Javen dans son esprit se fit de plus en plus forte. Harry commença par paniquer, associant cette présence étrangère au sortilège de l'Imperium. Cela produisait exactement la même sensation, si ce n'est qu'il ne perdait pas sa propre conscience avec l'arrivée de l'autre. C'était comme si un visiteur explorait simplement les lieux. Harry relâcha alors sa garde. Mais Javen se contentait de regarder, il ne partageait rien avec lui en échange... Comment étaient-ils supposés être liés si un seul des deux donnait quelque chose ? Sirius ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel.

_Bien sûr que c'est différent_, le réprimanda Javen à travers leur lien, sans avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot. _Tu dois arrêter de nous comparer, Harry. Nous sommes deux personnes différentes. Nous t'apprenons des choses de manière différente, et c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer. Tu dois apprendre à t'adapter, ou tout ce que nous faisons là sera en vain. J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre, si tu voulais seulement me laisser faire…_ »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

_Oui quoi ?_ Harry tressaillit à ce ton désapprobateur.

_Oui, Père._ Il sentit la présence de Javen se calmer. Harry constata qu'il était plus difficile d'utiliser ce mot de « père » dans son esprit que de le prononcer. Cela sonnait toujours aussi faux que lorsqu'il l'avait murmuré pour la première fois il y a quelques jours.

Javen continua à explorer l'esprit de Harry jusqu'à qu'il en connaisse tous les recoins. Lorsque Harry sentait qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que Javen voie quelque chose, la volonté silencieuse de l'homme parvenait tout de même à s'y glisser. Il avait gagné l'accès à des choses très personnelles : des choses qui rendaient Harry vulnérable, des choses que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Cho, sa culpabilité au sujet de la mort de Cedric, sa peur des détraqueurs… Javen savait tout.

Et quelque part, Harry trouvait qu'il aurait dû recevoir autant qu'il donnait. Peut-être que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas ? _Père ? Je ne sens rien... Et je ne vois rien. _

_Bien sûr que non, Harry. Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose._ Harry réussit alors à entrer dans l'esprit de Javen. Il put voir différentes parties de l'esprit de son tuteur, bien que la plupart lui restent interdites. Harry put constater qu'il était très ambitieux. L'ambition était une bonne chose, tant qu'elle était utilisée à bon escient. Javen était aussi assoiffé de pouvoir et de connaissances. Ce qui pouvait également être d'admirables traits de caractère…

Harry se sentait totalement vidé. Est-ce que c'était ainsi que les familles normales renforçaient leurs liens ? Il n'avait jamais entendu Ron en parler, et Hermione l'aurait sûrement mentionné. Quant à Sirius, il n'aurait certainement jamais voulu tout connaître de son filleul…

_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de nous comparer, Harry !_, l'admonesta Javen, et la violence de ces mots fit tressaillir Harry_. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? A quoi servent tous mes efforts si tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

Harry était navré d'avoir provoqué cette réaction chez Javen. _Je suis désolé, Père. Si, je vous fais confiance. C'est juste que tout ça est difficile._

_Je sais, mon garçon. Mais tu dois essayer d'avantage._ Javen avait repris un ton plus calme. Le partage avait pris fin, les laissant tous deux totalement épuisés. Javen fit un signe de tête à Harry, et posa la main sur son épaule. « A présent, tout est en ordre entre nous. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment que tout était en ordre… Tout cela paraissait si faux… Mais pourquoi Javen ferait quoi que ce soit pour lui faire du mal ? Il pouvait lui faire confiance ; il était même le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

* * *

Sirius poussa un soupir de fatigue, et de frustration. Ce maudit Wormtail lui avait jeté un sort qui le condamnait à garder sa forme canine. De plus, entre les Endoloris et les Imperio, sa volonté était lentement en train de le quitter. Il savait que si on lui en donnait la chance, il pourrait facilement se jeter à la gorge de Peter et en finir. Ce rat était peut-être un mauvais sorcier, mais il n'était pas stupide. Avec ses chaînes, il avait fabriqué une muselière et une laisse pour Sirius. De plus, il restait toujours assez proche des autres Mangemorts pour pouvoir les appeler au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Grâce aux sorts, Peter le gardait constamment dans un état à moitié drogué, aussi. Il prenait du plaisir à l'avoir obtenu comme « prix », et était presque devenu ivre de cette supériorité qu'il avait gagnée sur son ancien meilleur ami.

Padfoot essaya de lécher une blessure qu'il avait sur sa patte arrière, mais la muselière et la courte laisse l'empêchaient de se tourner suffisamment. Il était enchaîné au mur de la petite chambre de Peter. Ce dernier ronflait sur sa couche. Quand il dormait, Wormtail ne paraissait pas à moitié aussi méchant que Sirius savait qu'il l'était. Il ressemblait plutôt à un affreux bébé trop grand avec sa calvitie naissante. Mais cette apparence était trompeuse, et cela ne diminuait en rien la haine que Sirius sentait envers lui. Il ne pouvait même pas se convaincre de ressentir de la pitié pour cet homme lorsqu'il était tourné en ridicule et tourmenté par les autres Mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La disparition du garçon qui avait survécu n'avait rien fait pour améliorer la popularité de Peter au sein des Mangemorts. Tous étaient persuadés que ce dernier ne pouvait pas tenir sa baguette droite sans être aidé par la chance, donc… Peter méritait chacun des sorts jetés dans sa direction, pensa Sirius avec rage.

Depuis sa mise en esclavage, Sirius avait essayé de ne pas penser à Harry. C'était assez difficile comme cela de se convaincre qu'il devait vivre sans se rappeler constamment qu'il avait tué Harry. Et où étaient Javen et Remus ? Ils étaient sûrement en train de le chercher, à présent. Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le corps de Harry mais aucune trace du sien, ils avaient sûrement décidé de le chercher, non ? Remus en tout cas…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Wormtail s'ouvrit brusquement, et une grande silhouette noire entra calmement. C'aurait été si simple de se précipiter par la porte avant que quiconque ne le remarque si seulement ces maudites chaînes n'étaient pas aussi serrées sur con cou et son visage. Sirius grogna intérieurement, et posa sa tête entre ses pattes. _Patience, Padfoot. Ton heure viendra. Il faut juste que tu attendes le bon moment._ Il se répétait ces phrases encore et encore, sachant que son calme et sa patience n'étaient pas au mieux depuis quelques jours.

La silhouette secoua brutalement Peter, comme si ce contact le dégoûtait. Wormtail sursauta et fixa ses yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait réveillé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix nerveuse.

« Il veut te voir », répondit sèchement la personne. Les oreilles de Padfoot se redressèrent. Ça ne pouvait pas être qui il pensait, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-il réellement devenu fou au point de se mettre à imaginer des choses ?

« Qui ? » Peter se frotta les yeux, offrant ainsi une ressemblance certaine avec un gros bébé.

« Notre Maître, imbécile », répondit l'autre. Peter pâlit et sortit de sa chambre, rampant aussi vite que possible pour répondre à la demande de son maître. La personne vêtue de robes noires allait le suivre, resserrant son habit de Mangemort contre lui…

_Non !_ , aboya Sirius dans un gémissement pitoyable. _Ne pars pas !_ La personne s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Evidemment, elle ne savait pas que Sirius était ici. Elle faisait partie du cercle intime de Voldemort, et ces derniers ne s'associaient jamais à Wormtail s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

« Cela n'est pas… » La voix de Snape trahissait son choc et son incrédulité. Sirius émit un aboiement affirmatif, promettant silencieusement que si son ancien ennemi le faisait sortir d'ici, il ne dirait plus jamais rien de méchant à son sujet.

Snape s'approcha du chien, une expression bizarre sur les traits. Le cœur de Sirius bondit de joie pour la première fois depuis ces huit derniers jours. Même la vue de ces cheveux gras et de ce sourire perpétuellement méprisant était réjouissante pour le pauvre chien qu'il était. Snape allait certainement l'aider…

« Sirius Black », lâcha enfin Snape lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Le chien aboya une nouvelle fois et remua légèrement la queue. « Le maître de l'évasion… »

_A quoi il joue ? Peter pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre._ Sirius essaya une nouvelle fois de se débattre contre les chaînes qui le retenaient. Il fallait qu'il sorte maintenant ! Il devait le faire comprendre à Snape.

Le sourire méprisant de Snape revint sur ses traits. « Hé bien, hé bien, hé bien… Voilà une situation délicate. Tu es censé être mort. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde m'a dit. Toi et Potter. Je suppose que je devrais te pardonner et t'aider, pour te montrer la noble personne que je suis. Mais aurais-tu fait la même chose pour moi si nos rôles étaient inversés ? »

Sirius gémit à nouveau. Ils pourraient parler plus tard. Il fallait qu'il soit libéré de ces Mangemorts ! Personne ne pouvait obtenir de vengeance en étant attaché à ce maudit mur !

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? », demanda Snape, sans s'approcher davantage du chien, comme s'il était dégoûtant. « Après tout, tu as un jour essayé de me tuer. Nous avons été des ennemis toute notre vie. Je n'ai aucune raison de te ramener à la vie et de ruiner ce touchant hommage que Fudge vous a rendu. »

_Tu es toujours à ressasser cette blague du saule cogneur ? Je suis désolé, alors ! Mais laisse-moi sortir !_ Les jours d'enfermement, d'inquiétude et de torture tombèrent enfin sur Sirius. Il était presque frénétique à présent. Ses résolutions de rester calme et patient étaient perdues. Il pouvait entendre des mouvements au-dessus de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ce bougre d'imbécile ne le laissait pas simplement sortir ?

« Je t'aime plutôt bien ici, Black. En plus, je ferais exploser ma couverture si je te laissais accidentellement partir. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. » Sur quoi Snape tourna les talons et se glissa hors de la pièce, sans quitter son sourire méprisant. Sirius continua d'aboyer et de se débattre avec ses chaînes. Maudit, maudit, MAUDIT soit-il ! Aucune rancœur d'enfance ne pouvait valoir ça ! Mais Sirius savait que c'était le cas. Même pas une année auparavant, Snape avait été prêt à le donner aux détraqueurs en sachant qu'il était innocent. Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait différent cette fois-ci juste parce que son filleul était mort et qu'il était en danger ?

Ses aboiements firent venir Wormtail. Il tremblait, et Sirius était persuadé qu'il avait eu droit à l'endoloris. Il avait déduit des marmonnements du rat que ce dernier avait échoué à une mission quelconque. Sirius était drogué lorsque cela s'était passé, donc il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était question. Et il ne s'y intéressait pas particulièrement non plus…

« Ferme-la, Padfoot ! », hurla Peter en pointant d'une main tremblante sa baguette dans sa direction. « Tu vas seulement nous attirer des ennuis. »

_C'est ça, espèce d'idiot !_ Sirius n'en aboya que de plus belle. En fait, de savoir que tout le monde le croyait mort renforçait sa détermination à s'enfuir. Il s'en fichait que chacune des personnes présentes dans la maison des Riddle l'entende. Il était en colère. Il était en colère contre Snape. Il était en colère contre lui-même. En colère contre le monde entier pour lui avoir pris Harry et l'avoir abandonné dans ce trou puant.

« Pettigrew », siffla une voix douce en avertissement. Sirius interrompit ses aboiements pour observer le nouveau venu. C'était ce Malfoy avec lequel il avait la malchance de partager ses cours de potion, de botanique et de divination à l'école. La jeune génération Malfoy, l'air mal à l'aise, se tenait dans l'ombre de son père. Le jeune Draco - comme il semblait à Sirius qu'il s'appelait - paraissait peu à sa place dans ses robes de Mangemort. Son apparence habituellement calme trahissait sa nervosité. Il venait probablement d'être initié, pensa Sirius. Et il se permit d'être momentanément désolé pour le garçon.

« L - Lucius», crachota Wormtail.

« Nous tentons d'avoir une réunion là-haut, espèce de misérable rat », grinça le plus âgé des Malfoy. « Il se peut que tu n'appartiennes pas au cercle des intimes, mais nous en faisons partie. Fais taire ta saleté de bestiole, ou nous le ferons à ta place. »

Sirius gronda en direction de Lucius et se remit à aboyer d'un air de défi. Qui appelait-il une « saleté de bestiole » ?

« Ce n'est pas mon animal », répondit Peter, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « C'est Sirius Black. C'est moi qui me suis occupé du gamin, et maintenant c'est mon esclave. »

Les poils de Sirius se dressèrent sur son dos, et son grondement se fit plus sourd. Si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait, il jurait qu'il allait tuer Peter. Rien, pas même le souvenir vivace des supplications d'un garçon de 13 ans ne pouvait sauver Wormtail à présent. Sirius était vaguement conscient que le garçon appelé Draco le fixait étrangement. Il regardait le chien nerveusement, aussi pâle que la lune.

« Black ? », renifla Lucius. « Le Ministère dit qu'il a été tué. Qu'ils ont trouvé son corps avec celui du gosse. »

« Demande à notre Seigneur, Lucius », se vanta Peter. « C'est lui qui me l'a donné. Il ne te fait jamais de cadeaux ? »

« Contrairement à toi, espèce de rat, je n'ai pas besoin d'être acheté pour mes services. Viens, Draco. » Lucius se glissa hors de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Wormtail fusilla Sirius du regard. « Je peux me débarrasser de toi quand bon me semble, Padfoot. Tu refais ça, et je t'explose la tête. »

Je voudrais te voir essayer, mon vieux pote, pensa Sirius, les poils du dos toujours hérissés. Et lorsque je serai sorti d'ici, ce sera ta tête qui tombera. Il émit un aboiement presque ironique pour faire comprendre au rat exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui. Peter lui jeta un dernier regard meurtrier avant de quitter la pièce. Padfoot se mit à arpenter le peu d'espace qu'il avait à disposition jusqu'à ce que son humeur massacrante soit à nouveau sous contrôle. Puis il se recoucha, la tête sur les pattes. Il pouvait attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Après tout, il était à nouveau libre de toute responsabilité. Personne ne dépendait de lui… et personne ne se souciait de lui.


	5. Jusqu'à la fin de ton monde

_Nushan Ynis_: Tu as bien raison ! lol

_Lynarsiane_: Coucou ! Nous savons maintenant que Dumbledore n'est pas omniscient... - soupir - Quant à Snape, il faut avouer qu'il profite de la situation. Ton petit Draco a la part belle dans ce chapitre, mais pas vraiment par la suite. Et tu crois vraiment que je la traduirai s'ils se retrouvaient pas ? lol J'en profite pour te dire que la réponse à ton mail arrivera tout bientôt. Bisous !

_Onarluca_: Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Contente de voir que tu me suis avec tant d'assiduité !

_Blacky:_ Merci pour la rapidité de la correction ! Maintenant je sais comment écrire "Auror". lol Je crois que je vais finir par établir une liste pour les personnes désireuses de prendre soin de Padfoot, avec ordre de passage. Tu auras constaté que Sirius partage tes vues sur Wormtail et Snape...

_Ma lune_: Tu as raison aussi de te méfier. Harrycommence à faire de même, d'ailleurs.Remus va avoir son mot à dire par la suite, tu verras. Tu veux t'inscrire sur ma liste pour t'occuper de Sirius (voir plus haut) ? lol Oncle Oscar ayant pris son indépendance, et tes examens étant derrière toi, on a plus de remords à se faire !

_Satya_: ça, pour empirer, ça empire... Et c'est pas encore cette fois que ça s'arrange. Tirya aime torturer ses persos... lol

_Nymphadora Tonks_: Euh... hâte... Hum ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère pouvoir me rattraper pour la suite. La situation va gentiment commencre à se débloquer, je te rassure.

_Thealie_: Hé oui... pas terrible hein leurs situations respectives ? Quand je vous dis que Tirya a un côté sadique... lol

_Juliette_: Pour ma défense, je dirais que c'est surtout le Fragment qui était pas raisonnable. Sachant que la traduction du dernier chapitre s'est étalée sur plusieurs semaines... Comme Oscar est une affaire réglée, à toi de me dire si la traduction est d'autant meilleure. lol Pour Sirius, voir les messages précédents. lol Bisous

_DoraB_: Euh... vite... Hum ! ça se discute. lol Oui c'est cruel. Mais c'est ce qu'on aime, non ? lol

**Chapitre 5 : Jusqu'à la fin de ton monde**

« Le Ministère veut que j'aille à Dublin pour le représenter. Il semble qu'il y ait un conflit sur le problème de l'immigration entre les deux îles, et ils pensent que je pourrais régler ce problème. Tu voudrais m'accompagner ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Harry haussa les épaules. Les derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius ou à ses amis, Javen le détectait, et lui envoyait une violente réprimande dans son esprit. L'homme insistait pour que Harry s'exerce au duel, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Si le soleil manquait à l'adolescent depuis longtemps, ce n'était rien à côté de son désir de pouvoir se reposer de ces « leçons » continuelles et de la supervision de ses pensées.

« Ce sera un voyage agréable, et je pense que tu seras content de prendre l'air », continuait Javen. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. L'homme poussa un soupir de frustration. Il pouvait voir que Harry était stressé et fatigué. Mais il fallait que le garçon comprenne pourquoi il lui faisait faire tout ça.

Javen fit enfiler à Harry un déguisement - « pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas te reconnaître » - et ils sortirent dans la rue. Le voyage jusqu'au Département des migrations se passa sans encombre. Harry avait réussi à transfigurer des branches qu'il avait trouvées en une paire de lunettes. Même si elles n'étaient pas parfaites, elles étaient les bienvenues après le monde flou dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Le professeur McGonagall serait fière de lui.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les bureaux, un homme qui rappelait Fudge à Harry, en encore plus pompeux, serra la main de Javen. « Quel plaisir de vous voir », sourit-il. « Vous êtes l'Auror envoyé par le Ministère de la magie, je présume ? »

« C'est exact, Monsieur. »

« Et qui est ce jeune homme ? » L'homme se tourna vers Harry avec curiosité. Même si l'adolescent ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de lui, les enchantements qui l'entouraient empêchaient l'homme de voir qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un garçon ordinaire.

« Mon fils, Jonathan. A présent, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur O'Donnal, je voudrais m'occuper de cette affaire. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Par ici, Monsieur Granby. » Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Javen, mais ce dernier l'ignora. Jonathan ? Auror Granby ? Depuis quand est-ce que Javen devait se cacher derrière une autre identité ? Ce devait être parce qu'il était le tuteur de Harry. L'adolescent sentit une vague d'embarras et de honte le submerger : c'était de sa faute si autant de personnes voyaient leur vie bouleversée. Avec les Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient constamment, sa compagnie mettait n'importe qui immédiatement en danger. C'était déjà arrivé plus de fois que nécessaire, et Harry ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau.

Dès le début de la rencontre, Harry aurait pu dire que cette conversation n'allait pas dans la direction voulue par Javen. Monsieur O'Donnal était d'avis que l'immigration devrait être réduite aux transports moldus, alors que Javen affirmait que le Ministère voulait que les déplacements soient entièrement libres entre les deux pays.

Juste au moment où Harry pensait que cette discussion condamnée d'avance touchait à sa fin, le représentant irlandais se mit à donner raison à Javen. Bien sûr que la circulation des personnes devait être libre. Il ferait en sorte que ce projet soit amené devant le chef du Département le plus vite possible. C'était une bonne idée, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt ?

Si Harry s'étonna d'un tel revirement, il devinait que Javen avait recouru à une espèce de sort pour planter ces idées dans l'esprit d'O'Donnal. Toutefois, Harry ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris. Le sort devait être semblable à l'Imperium, étant donné le comportement de l'Irlandais. Mais est-ce que Javen ferait une chose pareille ? De tels sorts devaient certainement être interdits par la loi, et n'étaient en tout cas sûrement pas destinés à être utilisés lors de réunions. Par la suite, la rencontre se déroula beaucoup plus facilement et se termina rapidement. Javen et Harry furent bientôt conduits hors du bâtiment, et retrouvèrent l'animation de la rue.

Harry n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais il était conscient que Javen savait ce qui le perturbait. Il savait toujours tout.

« Tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour que le représentant tombe d'accord avec moi aussi rapidement ? » Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Hé bien… oui. » Harry se sentait étrangement embarrassé. Sa première leçon dans la vie avait été de ne jamais poser de questions. Tante Pétunia avait été un bon professeur. Javen semblait ne pas avoir remarqué, ou ne pas faire attention, à ce sentiment qui se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« Je veux que tu répondes à ma question, et que tu me répondes sincèrement. Si on a le pouvoir de changer les choses pour le mieux, vaut-il mieux utiliser ce pouvoir pour servir la justice, ou avoir ce pouvoir et de ne rien entreprendre ? »

Harry songea d'abord que la réponse était évidente, mais ses années à Poudlard lui avaient appris que l'évidence n'était pas toujours la meilleure option. Après tout, n'était-il pas évident que Sirius le poursuivait lui, Harry, pour finir le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? N'était-il pas évident que Snape voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? N'était-il pas évident que Hagrid avait élevé le monstre qui avait tué Myrtle ?

Alors que Javen était sur le point de réprimander Harry pour ces pensées offensantes, leur attention à tous deux fut soudain détournée par une large main qui s'était posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« Harry Potter ? C-comment se fait-il… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Javen en sortant sa baguette. L'inconnu ne perdait pas le garçon des yeux, qu'il avait aussi larges que ceux d'un elfe de maison. Javen observa la foule. Les sorts qui entouraient Harry avaient dû faiblir, le rendant vulnérable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre les avait vus ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait pu repérer le garçon supposé décédé ? Ne voyant personne, Javen revint au jeune homme devant lui, l'esprit en ébullition.

« Je suis l'Auror Granby, Harry. Viens avec moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

_C'est un Mangemort, Harry_ souffla avec urgence une étrange voix dans son esprit. L'adolescent se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de l'homme et se plaça aux côtés de Javen. Il ne se laisserait pas conduire vers Voldemort. Pas encore. Il mourrait d'abord.

« Eloignez-vous de lui », siffla Javen en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme hébété.

L'expression de Granby passa du soulagement à l'inquiétude. « Vous jouez à quoi ? Je dois emmener ce garçon au Ministère. »

« Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part. » La voix de Javen dégoulinait de méchanceté. Il pouvait voir que l'homme cherchait à éviter d'utiliser sa baguette contre lui, ce qu'il tourna à son avantage. L'Auror, bien que jeune, ne se laisserait pas contrôler aussi facilement que le représentant irlandais. Néanmoins, s'il en disait plus, Javen craignait que Harry ne commence à avoir des doutes sur son tuteur. Il fallait le faire partir. Mais comment ? A nouveau, ses yeux firent le tour des environs, à la recherche d'un meilleur terrain de combat.

_Harry_, ordonna-t-il à travers leur lien. _Je veux que tu désarmes ce Mangemort. Il est temps de mettre en pratique ton entraînement._

Tel un automate, Harry tira sa baguette. Une partie de son esprit lui criait de ne pas le faire. Qu'un incident tel que celui-ci pouvait très bien être réglé sans violence. Mais l'autre partie, plus rationnelle, lui disait que s'il n'obéissait pas à Javen, il serait coupable d'un véritable affront. Et en plus de désobéir à son tuteur, il serait conduit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, baguette à la main, Harry s'allia à Javen pour éloigner l'Auror de la petite foule de gens. Dans une ruelle, le duel pourrait se faire en privé.

L'Auror réagissait trop lentement. La facilité avec laquelle il se faisait diriger indiquait à Javen qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune recrue. Cela faisait certainement juste une année qu'il venait de terminer sa formation. Il évitait maladroitement les sorts qu'ils lui envoyaient tous deux, et s'escrimait à en jeter. Il rappelait vaguement Neville à Harry, qui était doué en botanique surtout parce que cette branche ne lui demandait ni de métamorphoser des pelotes à aiguilles ni de risquer de faire exploser son chaudron.

Toutefois, Granby retrouvait lentement mais sûrement ce qu'il avait appris, et il réussit à se reprendre. Il comprit qu'il serait impossible d'essayer de parlementer avec ces deux individus. Peut-être que, s'il parvenait à paralyser le plus âgé, il pourrait tenter de raisonner Harry.

Tandis qu'il envoyait sort après sort, Harry se demanda si on lui reprocherait d'avoir attaqué si sauvagement. Mais l'étrange voix donnait de la puissance à ses mouvements, et l'encourageait à réagir plus vite et plus agressivement. Harry vit que le Mangemort visait Javen, et il lui envoya un sort paralysant avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Le sort frappa l'homme de plein fouet et le projeta dans des containers qui se trouvaient là. Avec un craquement, sa tête heurta le mur de briques, et il s'immobilisa d'un coup.

Choqué, Harry resta planté où il était. Sa baguette, encore chaude de tous les sorts qu'il avait lancés, pendait au bout de son bras. A nouveau, une partie de son esprit lui criait de réagir : il fallait qu'il court, qu'il aille au secours de l'homme, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais l'autre partie restait calme, et lui permit de ressentir une vague de satisfaction parcourir son corps. Toujours immobile, il regarda Javen grimper sur le tas de détritus pour prendre le pouls de l'homme. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ce qu'il venait de faire. Javen ne voudrait plus de lui à présent. Il avait tué un homme. Il irait à Azkaban comme Sirius, et y deviendrait fou…

Il s'attendait à ce que Javen lui hurle dessus, le repousse, l'envoie à Azkaban, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui arriva. Son tuteur métamorphosa le corps en un rat mort, et le lança dans une benne à ordures. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Harry, celui-ci put voir dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il n'aimait pas. Une lueur qui lui rappelait le regard que ce dernier avait eu juste après qu'ils soient liés par le Contiosa.

« Tu as une telle puissance, Harry », le félicita-t-il. « De bons réflexes aussi, tu sais garder la tête froide, et tu vises juste. Je suis très fier de toi ! Bravo ! »

« Bravo… J'ai tué un homme ! Je l'ai tué ! », hurla Harry à travers ses larmes. « Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je vais être envoyé à Azkaban ! Je l'ai tué ! »

« Harry ! » Le cri de colère de Javen suffit à ôter tout son courage à Harry. « C'était un Mangemort. Tu l'as tué pour te défendre. »

« J'ai tué un homme, Père. Je suis un assassin », souffla Harry.

Javen lui prit les épaules. « Tu es ce que je dis que tu es. Et moi je dis que tu n'es pas un assassin. Ne me contredis pas. Jamais. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison avant que l'un de ses amis vienne à sa recherche. »

Harry se laissa emmener, abandonnant son inquiétude avec le rat dans la benne à ordures. Il sentit soudain une chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Cela faisait un Mangemort de moins. Et cela faisait tant de bien d'être félicité par son …père…

* * *

Sirius se laissa tirer en bas des escaliers au bout d'une laisse. Wormtail l'avait drogué à l'aide d'une potion de paresse. Padfoot ne doutait pas que c'était Snape qui l'avait préparée pour lui. Peter n'aurait jamais pu passer un seul examen de potions si les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas continuellement couvert.

Apparemment, une conférence devait se tenir dans le salon des Riddle, et Peter ne voulait pas que Sirius lui crée encore des ennuis. D'où les nouveaux quartiers de Padfoot dans un cachot. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Wormtail le supportait. Il ne faisait pas un très bon esclave. Les autres Mangemorts n'appréciaient certainement pas Peter plus qu'auparavant. Ils le considéraient même encore moins que Sirius, si c'était possible. Comme tout le monde le croyait mort, il ne devait pas faire un très bon otage. En fait, Sirius leur créait beaucoup plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en valait la peine.

« Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas refaire des tiennes, Padfoot », cracha Peter en tournant les talons. Sirius grogna dans sa direction pour lui indiquer tout ce qu'il pensait d'un rat qui donnait des ordres. Il était trop dans les vaps pour en faire beaucoup plus, et se mit donc à faire le tour du cachot. Cela ne lui servait plus à rien de se résoudre à la patience. Deux semaines environ s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque, et voilà où la patience l'avait mené : un filleul mort et une vie de chien aux mains d'un rat.

Il n'y aurait jamais de « bons moments ». Peter l'avait sous contrôle. Soit il le tuerait, soit il le garderait près de lui. L'endroit était trop bien gardé, et personne ne penserait à le trouver ici si ce que Snape lui avait dit était juste. Il n'existait plus aux yeux du monde extérieur. Il n'y aurait aucune équipe de sauvetage pour venir le chercher. C'était plus simple de s'échapper d'Azkaban, nom d'un Maraudeur ! Ou peut-être que le problème était ailleurs…

Si Sirius avait eu un but pour s'échapper, il aurait peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais quelle motivation pouvait-il bien trouver ? Il n'avait plus de filleul à protéger. Et si Remus le revoyait… il devait le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin, Remus avait trouvé une vraie famille, même si elle était petite. Pendant deux magnifiques semaines, Remus avait été un vrai parrain, et ce malgré les sentiments anti-loups-garous qui régnaient dans le monde sorcier. Et Sirius lui avait retiré cela en ne protégeant pas Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien faire correctement ?

Il essaya de s'amuser en réfléchissant aux différentes façons de tuer et cuire un rat, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à « oublier » aussi bien qu'avant. Les drogues commençaient à perdre leur effet, et Sirius voyait à présent les images de Remus et Harry. Merlin, comme ils lui manquaient…

Un léger bruit le sortit de sa rêverie. De petits pieds descendaient les escaliers de bois. Sirius pouvait entendre un gémissement et des sanglots étouffés. Il pouvait sentir de la chair brûlée, et une pointe de sang. Il pouvait également détecter l'odeur de nouvelles robes. Il pouvait sentir la crainte et la confusion qui remplissaient l'air des cellules comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Et Sirius sut à qui ceux-ci appartenaient avant même que cette personne n'arrive devant lui.

Personne n'avait le droit de quitter les réunions, peu importe la douleur qui leur était infligée. Draco devait avoir fui pour s'isoler dès que la séance avait pris fin. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait subi le Doloris ainsi que d'autres sorts. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une remarque impertinente au mauvais moment ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste servi d'exemple à d'autres initiés. De n'importe quelle façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait clairement montré qui était le chef, et qui devaient se contenter d'embrasser la bordure de ses robes. Draco frotta douloureusement sa marque des Ténèbres et prit appui sur sa jambe droite.

Sirius avait entendu parler du garçon par Harry. S'il était simplement comme son père, Draco devait effectivement être un monstre. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Sirius de ressentir de la pitié à son égard. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient remplis de peur et de confusion. _Plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Un peu dépassé hein ?_ pensa Sirius. _Et si tu fais une erreur, ton propre père ne lèvera même pas le petit doigt pour te sauver. _

Draco s'arrêta en passant devant la cellule de Sirius. Il était inhabituellement pâle, et ses cheveux normalement peignés en arrière étaient emmêlés. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le chien, comme si ce dernier l'avait insulté. Le « regard Malfoy » assombrit son visage, mais la peur brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Tu regardes quoi, le chien ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. « Tu n'as jamais vu un Mangemort ? » La voix de l'adolescent se remplit d'une fierté hautaine lorsqu'il prononça son nouveau titre. Oui, c'était bien un Malfoy.

Sirius ne pouvait rien dire, et il ne dit rien. Son esprit commençait à bouillonner. Il passait en revue des plans et des idées. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cet idiot de Snape, après tout…

« Vous êtes vraiment Sirius Black ? », demanda Draco, moins hostile. L'animosité semblait lui demander beaucoup trop d'énergie, énergie dont il ne disposait pas. Sirius hocha la tête et remua légèrement la queue. Il avança lentement vers la porte de sa cellule.

« Ça doit être pénible d'être coincé en chien », continua Draco.

Sirius eut un sourire. _T'as pas idée, petit_.

« Je ne les ai pas crus quand ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, ils ont essayé si souvent, et je sais que Wormtail ne peut même pas tenir sa baguette droite, et… » Draco se mordit les lèvres. Il était évident que quelque chose le dérangeait. Et il n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Il pâlissait de minute en minute. « Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça. » Il frotta une nouvelle fois nerveusement sa marque. Il ne ressemblait plus à la terreur de l'école dont Harry s'était toujours plaint. C'était simplement un garçon dépassé par les événements. Peu importe ce qu'il disait ou ce que son père tentait, il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Mangemort, et ne l'aurait probablement jamais.

Draco regarda à nouveau Sirius. « Comme si je pouvais dire quelque chose. C'est toi qui es coincé en chien avec cet abruti de rat. » Sirius secoua sa queue en guise de réponse. Il pouvait sentir que le garçon s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui. « Mon père le truciderait si cela ne lui attirait pas des ennuis. Si ça peut te consoler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas ? »

_Mmmm… pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis ENFERME_ !

Il grogna en direction de Draco qui souriait. « Je pensais que tu étais un as de l'escapade ? »

_Même Houdini avait besoin d'aide de temps en temps._

« Draco ! » La voix de Malfoy senior raisonna dans les cachots. Draco sursauta. L'expression de peur qui ne fit que traverser les traits de l'adolescent ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Sirius. Il se renfrogna. Avoir peur de son propre père…

« Oui, Père ? » La voix de Draco avait le même ton paresseux et ennuyé que, dans le souvenir de Sirius, Lucius utilisait lorsqu'il insultait les Maraudeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en bas ? », demanda Lucius, tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux à Sirius.

« Rien. » La voix de Draco avait perdu son ton ennuyé. « Je me promène. »

« Dans les cachots ? Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ? » La voix de Lucius s'était durcie, et son fils tressaillit.

« Je – j'étais curieux. Je voulais voire si c'était vraiment Black. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. J'ai juste pensé que s'il survivait… et qu'il s'échappait, il pourrait donner notre cachette. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, non ? »

Sirius était impressionné par ce mensonge… et un peu surpris. Est-ce que Draco se demandait si Harry avait survécu aussi ? Il paraissait presque inquiet. Sirius se targuait de savoir reconnaître un Malfoy menteur quand il en voyait un.

Lucius accepta le mensonge, et ordonna à son fils de remonter. Lançant à Sirius l'un de ces « regards Malfoy » brevetés - qui n'avait d'égal que la « grimace de mépris de Snape » - il suivit ensuite Draco et sortit des cachots.

Au fil des jours, Sirius allait constater qu'il ne quitterait pas les cachots et que Draco lui y rendrait souvent visite. Parfois il emmenait des restes de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. En retour, Sirius restait tranquillement assis et écoutait le garçon parler. Il ne pensait pas que Draco lui faisait vraiment confiance à lui, l'ancien parrain de son ennemi de toujours. Perturbé par son nouveau rôle, l'adolescent devait se sentir prisonnier. Quel meilleur endroit pour oublier sa situation que dans un cachot avec un autre prisonnier qui ne le battait et ne le torturait pas, et qui ne pouvait répéter ses secrets à personne ?

* * *

Harry faisait paresseusement flotter un crayon dans les airs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Javen l'entraînait à ça. Il en était capable depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Pourtant, son tuteur lui demandait d'exercer la lévitation deux heures par jour. Temps pendant lequel Harry se permettait de rêvasser. Comme Javen travaillait dans l'autre pièce, probablement pour le Ministère, cela ne le dérangerait sûrement pas.

L'adolescent tourna rêveusement les yeux vers la cheminée. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Javen lui avait dit que le Ministère avait expliqué qu'il se cachait, et que donc il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir : personne ne savait exactement où il se trouvait. Mais Harry savait que Ron et Hermione s'inquiéteraient de toute façon. Et il voulait parler à Dumbledore et à Remus. C'était ennuyeux d'être enfermé ici nuit et jour sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Javen discutait souvent avec Dumbledore et Fudge pour les tenir au courant de la situation, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il racontait à Harry. Ces discussions avaient toujours lieu lorsque le garçon dormait.

Soudain, un objet vint frapper l'adolescent de plein fouet, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie et cesser de penser aux personnes qui lui manquaient. La force du coup le fit tomber de sa chaise. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il fut confronté à l'expression de colère de Javen. Ce dernier répéta sa punition mentalement, laissant Harry le visage ainsi que l'esprit brûlants.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de faire tes exercices, pas de rêvasser sur Sirius. Tu m'as désobéi. » Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pensait à Padfoot avant qu'il soit obligé d'effacer le souvenir de sa fantastique échappée sur le dos de Buckbeak. Se reprenant, l'adolescent s'assit pour faire face à Javen.

« Mais… »

Javen le gifla, et répéta le geste mentalement. Harry recula, la main plaquée sur sa joue. Personne, pas même les Dursley, n'avait jamais utilisé de punition physique contre lui. Evidemment, ils l'en avaient menacé quelques fois, et il était habitué à servir de punching ball à Dudley, mais il n'avait jamais été frappé de cette façon auparavant.

« Ne me réponds pas, Harry ! Je suis ton père et tu dois m'obéir. »

« Je – je suis désolé, Père. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Ne me compare plus jamais à tes anciens professeurs. Tu sais que je désapprouve cette habitude. Présente-moi tes excuses. »

Une partie de l'esprit de Harry se rebella à l'idée de devoir s'excuser alors qu'il ne pensait même pas à mal. Pourquoi était-ce si horrible s'il pensait à Sirius et aux autres ? Mais l'autre partie de son esprit, celle qui essayait toujours d'atténuer son côté rebelle, lui souffla qu'il devait obéir à Javen s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis. De plus, qu'il en comprenne les raisons ou non, l'ordre tenait toujours, et c'était son devoir d'obéir.

« Maintenant, Harry ! Peut-être que je devrais raconter à Dumbledore que ton comportement devient ingérable... » Javen avait touché un point sensible, et il le savait. C'était bien la dernière chose que l'adolescent voulait. Le directeur lui avait donné plus de chances qu'il n'en méritait sans doute, et avait soutenu sa cause plus d'une fois. Harry baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir répondu, Père. J'avais tort. »

Javen posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. « Tu es pardonné. » Il poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne suis pas un homme dur, Harry. Mais j'attends qu'on m'obéisse, et je punirai sévèrement toute désobéissance de ta part. Je ne souhaite pas te faire du mal, et je sais que la situation n'est pas facile. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider à avancer ? Tu n'essaies même pas d'oublier Sirius. »

Harry ne pouvait le nier. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas bannir Sirius de ses souvenirs. Il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. C'était pour lui un parent, un meilleur ami, et un professeur : Padfoot était aussi proche de lui que l'étaient Ron et Hermione.

« Je t'interdis de repenser à lui », finit Javen.

« Père ? » Harry releva brusquement la tête.

« Tu ne te concentres pas comme tu le devrais. Lorsque tu seras devenu le grand sorcier que tu promets d'être, tu pourras repenser à lui sans danger. C'est pour ton bien. »

« Mais je ne peux pas simplement l'oublier ! », s'exclama Harry, sans remarquer qu'il faisait exactement ce pourquoi il venait de s'excuser. « Je déshonorerais sa mémoire. »

« Tu la déshonores maintenant en te conduisant comme un enfant. Tu vas m'obéir. C'est clair ? » Javen lui envoya mentalement une autre vague de douleur. « Compris ? »

« S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas ça. Il comptait tant pour moi », murmura Harry. Cette fois, il ne s'excusa pas pour ses pensées. Si vouloir garder Sirius vivant dans sa mémoire signifiait qu'il était un rebelle, hé bien oui, il l'était.

Javen, qui pouvait sentir sa résistance, fronça les sourcils. « Très bien. Je vois que tu feras le difficile à chaque pas. Tends tes mains, Harry. »

Perplexe, Harry se leva et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Javen fit apparaître une barre d'acier flexible. Il l'abaissa fermement sur les mains de l'adolescent, y laissant une large marque rouge. Harry hurla de douleur et retira vivement ses mains. « Je t'ai dit de les tendre. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort de te prendre avec moi. Peut-être que tu préférerais retourner chez les Dursley. Si je n'arrive pas à te discipliner, il semble que je ferais mieux de te donner à quelqu'un qui y parvienne. »

A contrecoeur, Harry tendit ses mains à la barre d'acier. Javen le frappa avec une froide détermination. Il n'arrêta pas avant de voir couler du sang. L'adolescent essaya de bloquer la douleur, mais la présence mentale de Javen le lui interdit : il devait apprendre cette leçon.

Enfin, Javen abaissa pour la dernière fois la barre, qui était à présent maculée de sang. Harry retira ses mains tout contre sa poitrine, essayant de dissiper la sensation de brûlure. Il enregistra vaguement que Javen avait posé la main sur son épaule affaissée, comme il aimait à le faire. L'adolescent avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui venait d'être arrachée. Il avait perdu ses derniers liens avec Sirius. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'analyser ce sentiment qu'il avait que quelque chose était « faux », une douce mélodie emplissait son esprit, qui l'incitait à croire Javen, et à vouloir lui plaire.

« S'il te plaît, ne me hais pas pour cela », dit tristement son tuteur. « Cette punition me coûte autant qu'à toi. Je t'ai prévenu que je punirai tout acte de rébellion de ta part. Ne me donne pas de raison de recommencer, Harry. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance. » Javen laissa ces mots pénétrer l'esprit de Harry, accompagnés de sincérité et de chaleur. « Maintenant, à chaque fois que tu bougeras tes mains, tu te rappelleras la nécessité qu'il y a à m'obéir. » Harry plia et déplia ses doigts meurtris, et la douleur enflamma ses deux bras. En effet, il s'en rappellerait. Pourquoi était-il si désobéissant ? Pourquoi avait-il réduit Javen à de telles extrémités ? L'adolescent fut envahi de remords, et s'excusa de son comportement immature.

Javen redonna alors à Harry sa baguette, qu'il avait à présent de la peine à tenir. Ce soir-là, il lui fit pratiquer le duel pendant des heures. Bientôt, Harry ne fut plus capable de penser qu'aux sorts compliqués qu'il lançait et aux instructions de son tuteur. Plus le soir avançait, plus l'adolescent avait de plus en plus de peine à se tenir sur ses jambes. Et c'était exactement ce que cherchait Javen.

Cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il tentait de s'endormir, Harry tint ses mains tout contre sa poitrine. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur, mais sans succès. Javen refusait de le laisser soigner ses blessures : cette punition ne devait pas être oubliée facilement. Un souffle mordant traversait le bâtiment. Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses couvertures pour tenter de lui échapper. Toutefois, il ne réussit pas à chasser le froid de son esprit aussi bien que de son corps.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été battu, Harry se surprit à penser à Poudlard, et à toutes les personnes qu'il y avait rencontrées. Il était si seul… Et lorsque le souvenir d'un Sirius heureux et en bonne santé refit surface à son tour dans son esprit, Harry fut forcé de le bannir rapidement, avant que Javen ne se réveille et le punisse à nouveau.

Il avait tellement envie de parler à quelqu'un…Même Malfoy aurait été le bienvenu. La solitude, la douleur et l'angoisse finirent par le submerger, et pour la seconde fois durant ces dernières semaines, il pleura à s'en rendre malade, avant enfin de s'endormir.


	6. Souffle divin

N/T: Hem... Je suis navrée pour ce retard. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas d'excuses. Il semble juste que moins j'ai de choses à faire, moins j'en fais. Je n'ose même aps vous promettre une attente plus courte pour le prochain chapitre... En revanche vous pouvez remercier ma beta, Blacky, qui elle est d'une rapidité exemplaire !

**Chapitre 6 : Souffle divin**

« Tout le monde dehors ! Allez ! » Sirius ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais le Mangemort qui utilisait le sort Sonorus semblait être bien pressé. Il pouvait entendre certains Mangemorts transplaner à l'étage du dessus, tandis que d'autres allaient et venaient pour rassembler leurs effets avant de suivre les premiers. Lucius rappelait son fils qui déambulait confusément. Bientôt, Sirius put les entendre eux aussi transplaner.

Personne ne semblait prêter attention au grand chien noir qui faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans les cachots. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc provoquer le départ du cercle des intimes de Voldemort, et ce en moins de cinq minutes ?

« Plus un geste ! », ordonna une voix forte. « Levez les mains ! Allez ! »

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il commença à aboyer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais cela avait bien peu d'importance : la cavalerie était enfin arrivée !

De plus en plus de sorciers d'élite pénétraient dans le bâtiment, s'occupant des Mangemorts qui restaient. D'après ce que Padfoot pouvait entendre, ceux qui avaient été suffisamment stupides pour rester n'étaient pas nombreux. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre Javen, qui avait sûrement demandé à participer à l'opération. Il avait toujours aimé les grandes échauffourées, déjà à l'époque de sa formation. Sirius ne pouvait entendre son vieil ami par-dessus le bruit de ses aboiements, mais il savait que Javen était là. Il avait dû voir les Mangemorts entraîner Sirius avec eux : il avait regardé droit dans leur direction. Padfoot pouvait maintenant entendre quelqu'un descendre lentement les escaliers. Il aboya encore plus fort à l'attention de quiconque se trouvait là. Il était fatigué d'être enfermé ici, et il voulait sortir.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le visage de la personne qui descendait les escaliers que Sirius cessa d'aboyer. Ses jappements désespérés se turent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé et laissèrent place à un silence de mort. Il se retrouvait face à la seule personne qu'il craignait, mais aussi voulait, revoir le plus. Celle à qui il avait tant essayé de ne plus penser durant son séjour en ces lieux, par peur de devenir fou.

« Sirius. » Remus ne prononça que ce seul mot, mais il suffit à soulager la tension qui s'était accumulée dans l'esprit de Sirius. Ce mot, et le soulagement qui l'accompagnait dans les yeux du loup-garou, contenaient tout le pardon dont il avait besoin. Remus utilisa l'Alohomora pour décadenasser la porte et la muselière de son ami avec l'efficacité et le calme qui le caractérisaient. Il fut néanmoins incapable de lever le sort sur la forme canine de Sirius. Ce dernier n'y attachait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il était libre. Il se mit debout sur ses pattes tremblantes. Les sorts qu'il avait endurés et le manque de nourriture l'avaient affaibli. Wormtail ne devait pas avoir eu d'animal lorsqu'il était enfant. Ou il ne devait pas l'avoir eu pour longtemps.

Remus regardait Padfoot essayer de marcher vers lui, la queue basse et comme paralysée. Lorsque Remus avait entendu ses aboiements désespérés, ils ne contenaient aucune joie. Il aboyait pour sauver sa vie, sans aucun éclat. Le pelage normalement brillant de son ami était couvert de poussière, et poisseux de liquide séché à l'air suspect. Tout le poids qu'il avait gagné depuis qu'il avait été innocenté avait disparu. Ses yeux bleu pâle étaient vides et dénués de la malice que le loup-garou associait habituellement à son ami, quelque soit sa forme. Et, son cœur se brisant pour la seconde fois en l'espace de deux semaines, Remus observait silencieusement un Sirius incapable de le rejoindre. Finalement, le chien haletant ne put faire un pas de plus et tomba sur le flanc en soupirant, inconscient. Remus le souleva alors dans ses bras, et le porta doucement à l'extérieur, où Dumbledore, Minerva et Poppy les attendaient.

* * *

« J'imagine que tu sais comment lancer l'Imperium ?», déclara Javen tandis que lui et Harry marchaient au bord d'un lac des environs de Dublin. 

« Oui, Père », répondit timidement Harry. Il avait connu une autre expérience déplaisante avec la barre d'acier ce matin, et ses mains étaient écorchées et ensanglantées. Il avait reçu l'interdiction de se soigner, et il commençait à croire qu'elles s'étaient infectées. Et, pour ajouter à cela, il se sentait seul. Depuis qu'il avait tué le Mangemort, il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Javen. Toutefois, il était déterminé à ne pas pleurer comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il était un Gryffondor, et il se montrerait fort.

« Allons, allons, mon garçon. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être si craintif. Ce qui est arrivé ce matin est terminé. C'est du passé. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison qu'une telle punition se répète. »

« Oui, Père », répéta Harry, dépliant ses doigts douloureux. Il savait au fond de lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un gosse désobéissant… Il ne montrait aucune reconnaissance à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais remettait son autorité en question. Javen avait raison de le punir. Sirius et les autres étaient vraiment trop tolérants… oh non !

Il éleva immédiatement des barrières entre son esprit et celui de Javen. Ce dernier avait bien réussi à faire craindre au garçon de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Même si Javen n'avait pas entendu cette pensée interdite, il savait lorsqu'il se faisait bloquer l'accès à l'esprit de Harry. Il savait aussi exactement comment franchir ces faibles barrières, et il reprit bientôt pleine possession de leur connexion. Toutefois, sa colère était montée, et il se retourna méchamment sur le garçon.

Agrippant fermement l'épaule de Harry, Javen le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il savait que le garçon aurait des marques, mais il devait apprendre la leçon. Et il devait l'apprendre maintenant. « Tu ne dois jamais m'interdire l'accès à tes pensées, Harry », l'avertit-il. « C'est mal, et inutile. Ce lien pourrait te sauver la vie, un jour. Il faut qu'il reste ouvert. »

Harry s'était habitué aux punitions physiques qu'il recevait à cause de sa désobéissance. Il recula légèrement devant le regard désapprobateur de l'homme en face de lui, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à son étreinte. Il savait que se défiler devant la punition de Javen ne lui attirerait que plus d'ennuis. Javen ne faisait que le punir sévèrement pour quelque chose qu'il désapprouvait, ce n'était pas comme s'il était cruel. Il ne le frappait pas par colère, mais avec un esprit froid et calme. Tout ce que Harry sentait de son côté du lien était de la déception et de la frustration face à son incapacité à apprendre. Il n'aimait pas cette forme de punition, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Javen avait une telle façon de se montrer si persuasif et intelligent qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le garçon que la réprimande était entièrement de sa faute.

« Je suis désolé, Père », s'excusa Harry, soupirant intérieurement en pensant à combien de fois il semblait demander pardon ces derniers temps. C'était très frustrant de savoir qu'il se comportait mal constamment, et qu'il était incapable d'apprendre correctement. Pas étonnant que les Dursley ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? », lui demanda Javen.

« Rien. » Harry se recroquevilla intérieurement. Il était un menteur aussi, à présent ? C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné, mais il semblait avoir peur de dire la vérité. Il ne devrait pas avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ?

La douleur explosa dans sa tête comme Javen relevait facilement le mensonge. « Ne me mens pas, Harry. »

« Je – je pensais juste à Poudlard. Et je me demandais si je pourrais parler à Dumbledore ou à mes amis. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda l'homme, peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

« Pour rien. C'est juste que ça fait un moment que j'ai parlé à personne. Ils me manquent. » Harry avait de la peine à trouver ses mots. Maintenant, il était vraiment un menteur, pour couronner le tout. Mais tout était si confus, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« C'est tout ce à quoi tu étais en train de penser ? » Harry savait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas mentir une nouvelle fois. Javen savait probablement déjà ce qu'il essayait de dissimuler, de toute façon.

« Non, Père. Je repensais à Sirius. Je ne voulais pas, mais c'est ce que je faisais. » Il était désobéissant et un menteur. Il méritait d'être puni.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Harry ? J'essaie de t'aider du mieux que je peux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas apprendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Père. Je suis désolé. J'essaie de le faire sortir de mes pensées, j'essaie vraiment. » Il frotta inconsciemment ses doigts enflés. Il ne se réjouissait pas de revoir la barre d'acier, mais il l'avait cherché. C'était de sa faute.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'une punition sera nécessaire cette fois. Malgré la lenteur de tes progrès, tu apprends. Tu t'es repris toi-même, et tu t'es corrigé. Je vais donc faire l'impasse pour cette fois. Mais n'essaie pas de bloquer à nouveau notre lien, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Père. » Harry ne regrettait pas d'échapper au contact de la barre d'acier, mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était inexcusable, malgré ce que Javen disait. Comment pourrait-il apprendre quoi que ce soit ? Tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent, c'était la peur et la déception. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce que Javen voulait lui enseigner. Il ne devait donc pas essayer suffisamment fort. Javen s'étant remis à marcher, il se joignit à ses pas.

Il regarda de l'autre côté du lac et sourit légèrement à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Un jeune garçon grimpait le long de la rive opposée, son chien jappant autour de lui tout en poursuivant des lapins. Le chien était presque aussi grand qu'un petit enfant, et il était totalement noir de la tête à sa queue touffue. Probablement un Terre Neuve. Immédiatement, le visage de son parrain apparut devant Harry.

Non, se rabroua-t-il. Ne sois pas stupide, c'est juste un chien. Sirius est mort. C'est juste un chien. Il fit disparaître le visage de son parrain, déterminé à être obéissant et à oublier une mort sur laquelle il avait pleuré trop longtemps. Devant lui, Javen continuait à marcher, se souriant doucement à lui-même.

* * *

Sirius s'assit lentement. Madame Pomfrey lui avait ordonné de rester tranquille lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il y a une heure de cela. Remus était assoupi dans une chaise, là où il avait veillé sur Padfoot tandis qu'il était inconscient. Si c'était possible, le visage du loup-garou paraissait encore avoir vieilli, et semblait encore plus triste, depuis l'attaque sur la Tanière de Manticore. 

Tout semblait calme. Sirius était à présent en sécurité, et personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal entre ces murs. Pourtant, il était toujours nerveux et, même après trois jours de repos passés à l'infirmerie. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne pensait qu'à Javen et à ce fardeau mystérieux que ce dernier avait emporté loin des ruines. Selon Remus, Javen était en vacances en Egypte, et il n'avait répondu à aucun des hiboux qu'on lui avait envoyés à la demande de Sirius. Mais que faisait Javen en Egypte, s'il savait que Sirius était en danger ? Et Harry… Harry avait quelque chose à faire là-dedans. Mais comment ? Sirius devait parler à Dumbledore. Depuis son plus jeune âge, et comme beaucoup de sorciers dans le monde, il avait toujours cru que le vieux sorcier pouvait régler tous les problèmes.

Il essaya de se lever, mais Remus, qu'il croyait endormi, attrapa son poignet. Remus, en raison de sa lycanthropie, n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande force physique, mais le corps de Sirius n'était pas encore suffisamment remis pour réussir à repousser les mains de ce dernier.

« Couche toi, Padfoot », lui ordonna Remus en souriant. « On ne t'a pas ramené ici pour que tu t'enfuies à nouveau. »

« Je dois parler à Dumbledore », déclara Sirius. « Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. »

« Tout va bien, Sirius. Tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau. »

« Mes nerfs vont très bien, Moony. Je dois lui parler. C'est à propos de Harry. »

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit, et il détourna les yeux. Sirius aurait regretté d'avoir réveillé la blessure manifestement encore fraîche que Harry avait laissé dans le cœur de Remus s'il ne voulait pas désespérément parler à Dumbledore. Il pourrait s'excuser plus tard. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être subtil et de perdre du temps.

« Harry est mort, Sirius », répondit Remus d'une voix douce. « Il ne reviendra pas. »

Des images de Javen s'enfuyant au loin hantaient continuellement l'esprit de Sirius. Soudain, tout prenait un sens.

« Harry est vivant. Et je sais où il est. » La voix de Sirius était forte et calme. En s'entendant dire cela à voix haute, Sirius sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Et il pouvait sentir l'espoir qu'il avait fait naître chez Remus en disant cela.

« Va chercher Dumbledore pour moi. S'il te plaît. » Remus hésitait toujours. L'espoir, apparemment, ne faisait pas tout. « Harry est en danger, Moony. Aide-moi à le retrouver. Il pourrait disparaître pour toujours si on ne se dépêche pas. »

« Dumbledore est en réunion », répondit lentement Remus, tout en retournant les paroles de Sirius dans sa tête. Osait-il croire son vieil ami ? Ou avait-il finalement perdu l'esprit ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais ne sors pas un orteil de ce lit. Poppy ferait une crise. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se recoucha avec un soupir de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir parler à Dumbledore. Tout allait s'arranger. Lorsque le Directeur entra dans la pièce, ses yeux n'étaient pas remplis de la jovialité habituelle que Sirius y avait presque toujours vue. Remus devait l'avoir mis au courant en chemin.

« Je présume que vous avez une bonne raison pour avoir provoqué cette interruption, Sirius ? », demanda Dumbledore. Sa voix était toujours douce et amicale, et Sirius se doutait qu'il ne devait pas regretter autant que ça l'interruption de sa réunion avec le Ministre.

« Harry est vivant, Professeur », annonça Sirius, allant droit au but. Il ne voyait aucune raison de perdre du temps avec des politesses.

« Bien. Continuez. » Dumbledore écoutait. C'était bon signe. Mais il est vrai qu'il écoutait toujours…

« Quand les Mangemorts m'ont entraîné hors de la maison, j'ai vu Javen emporter Harry avec lui. Et Javen a disparu. Il l'a emmené. J'en suis sûr. Il doit avoir conduit les Mangemorts là-bas pour faire diversion… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, conscient du ridicule de cette suggestion.

« Ce sont des accusations bien graves, Sirius », déclara Dumbledore. « Avez-vous des preuves ? Vous étiez dans un état, aussi bien physique que nerveux, difficile à ce moment-là, et vous l'êtes encore à présent. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ce que vous avancez ? »

« Mon esprit est aussi clair qu'il l'a toujours été, Professeur », répondit Sirius.

« Directeur », interrompit Remus, « Le corps… »

« Quel corps ? » L'estomac de Sirius se serra. « Il y avait un corps ? »

« Merci, Remus », dit Dumbledore. « Vous avez raison. »

« Quel corps, Professeur ? », insista Sirius

« Justement. Il n'y en avait aucun. Nous avons pensé que les Mangemorts avaient emporté votre corps ainsi que celui de Harry pour ne pas pouvoir être suivis. Le sort mortel était très puissant dans l'air, et la Marque des Ténèbres a mis une semaine pour disparaître. Nous n'avions aucune raison de soupçonner autre chose que le pire. »

« Alors comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des sorciers d'élite et des Aurors d'attaquer au hasard les quartiers généraux de Voldemort, à moins d'avoir une excellente raison pour cela. »

« Nous avons reçu une information anonyme selon laquelle vous étiez toujours vivant. » Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent un instant. « Il semblerait que vous vous soyez fait un ami là-bas. »

« Et Javen n'aurait pas dû être appelé en renfort pour l'opération ? Il était l'un des seuls sorciers d'élite manquant. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il dû être là ? », demanda Dumbledore. « Il a été licencié du Ministère il y a dix ans de cela. »

« Licencié ? », s'exclama Remus. « Mais il nous a dit qu'il était sorcier d'élite. Sur le point d'être promu assistant Aurore. »

« Il nous a menti », s'énerva Sirius. « Et à présent il détient Harry. »

« Calmez-vous, Sirius », dit Dumbledore. « Nous ne savons pas si c'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Certes, les preuves circonstancielles sont fortes, mais nous devons en discuter lors d'une réunion avec les Gouverneurs et le Ministre. Je vais en organiser une pour demain. Pour l'instant, vous devez vous reposez. »

« Mais Harry… »

« Sirius, s'il vous plaît », insista le Directeur. « S'il est toujours vivant après tout ce temps, un jour de plus ne fera pratiquement aucune différence. Maintenant, endormez-vous. Je m'occupe de tout. »

A contrecœur, Sirius s'allongea et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop mécontent. Il savait que Dumbledore faisait tout son possible pour retrouver son filleul, mais cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant. Un jour pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

« A propos de ce sort Imperium dont nous avons discuté… » La douce voix de Javen emplit les oreilles et l'esprit de Harry. Il semblait vraiment vouloir faire passer cette leçon. « Est-ce que tu l'as déjà lancé ? » 

« Non, Père. C'est un des sorts impardonnables, non ? »

« Seulement s'il est lancé pour de mauvaises raisons. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà subi ? Est-ce que tu peux le combattre ? »

« Oui, je peux. Je me suis entraîné avec… un professeur, en quatrième année. »

« C'est parfait. J'espérais que nous pourrions atteindre le prochain niveau rapidement. Tu vois ce lézard, là ? Regarde-le. _Impero _! »

Harry vit alors le lézard se mettre à faire des sauts périlleux près du lac. Javen ne cachait pas à Harry ce qu'il était en train de faire, au contraire de lors de son entrevue avec le représentant irlandais. Il voulait apprendre au garçon comment lancer ce sort, et pour cela il fallait qu'il voit tout. Puis Harry sentit que le contrôle sur le lézard lui était transmis. Javen se tourna vers lui.

« A ton tour, maintenant. »

Harry hésitait. On lui avait dit que ces sorts faisaient partie des Impardonnables, qui valaient à ceux qui les lançaient de passer le reste de leur vie à Azkaban. Mais si Javen disait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème…

« N'aie pas peur », amadoua-t-il l'esprit angoissé du lézard. « Tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

Il regarda avec satisfaction le lézard se lancer dans un pas de claquettes. Voyant que Javen était content, il laissa le lézard s'en aller et l'observa courir au loin.

« Tu as un esprit très bien développé pour avoir un tel contrôle », le félicita Javen. « Mais tu lui as laissé trop de chance de refuser. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de _demander_. L'Imperium ne laisse pas la place aux questions. »

« Oui, Père. » Harry s'était repris à penser que quelque chose sonnait faux, et cette fois il eut plus de peine à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Javen savait ce qu'il faisait… Il _devait_ le savoir.

« J'ai tant de choses à te montrer, mon fils. Des choses que tu n'aurais jamais apprises auprès de ces professeurs de Poudlard. Tu pourrais réaliser de telles choses… Tu en as le pouvoir», affirma Javen plutôt qu'il n'en informait Harry. Puis il se tourna vers le garçon, le jaugeant comme un balai dans une vitrine. « Mais je me demande si tu es prêt. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour apprendre rapidement, Père », répondit Harry. Il avait vite compris quelle sorte de réponses il devait apporter à de telles questions.

« Bien. Alors viens avec moi. » Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Au loin, Harry pouvait distinguer quelques sirènes prendre le soleil sur un rocher, tandis qu'un être de l'eau jouait d'une lyre composée d'une coquille de tortue.

« Il est facile de contrôler de petites créatures sans esprit comme les lézards », dit Javen. « Mais il est plus difficile d'utiliser l'Imperium sur des êtres doués de conscience. Et plus tu te trouves éloigné de cet être, plus il est difficile de faire durer le sort. Tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà vu ça l'année précédente avec Moody, lorsque ce dernier avait présenté les sorts impardonnables aux Gryffondors. Il devinait que Javen avait un but bien précis, et il n'avait presque pas envie de savoir lequel. Ce dernier s'approchait trop près des Forces de Mal à son goût.

« Je veux que tu le fasses changer de chanson», continua Javen comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les pensées de Harry, ce qui était impossible étant donné le lien qu'il forçait le garçon à entretenir.

Harry le fixait. Il voulait qu'il lance le sort sans aucune raison, juste pour s'entraîner ? C'était illégal.

« Allez, Harry », insista Javen. « J'attends. Ce n'est pas « sans aucune raison ». Et il ne le saura jamais, si tu lances le sort correctement. C'est toute la beauté de la chose. Il pensera que ce sont ses propres pensées. Et tu dois savoir lancer ce sort au cas où tu te retrouverais en difficultés. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver mal préparé, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme tu l'étais au cimetière... » Il se servait de l'un des plus grands regrets du garçon.

Des images du corps de Cedric et de la barre d'acier envahirent l'esprit de Harry, et il sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Cela semblait si inoffensif : ce n'était qu'une chanson, après tout. Et Javen ne lui ordonnerait sûrement pas de faire quelque chose de mal…

« Impero ! » Harry pouvait sentir l'esprit de l'homme à côté du sien, mais il ne savait pas comment lui suggérer de changer de chanson sans le prendre totalement en otage. Et il n'avait aucune intention de faire cela. Il n'était pas assez fort pour suggérer sans posséder. De la sueur coulait sur son front, et sa baguette tremblait légèrement avec l'effort fourni, mais l'homme continuait de jouer, sans rien changer.

« Je ne peux pas », haleta-t-il, levant le sort. L'esprit de l'homme était trop difficile à contrôler. « C'est trop dur. »

« Je sais », dit Javen. « Tu ne peux pas le faire comme cela : contrôle total ou nul. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Regarde-moi, maintenant. Impero ! »

Il prit soin de montrer à Harry comment il procédait, comme il l'avait fait avec le lézard. Il lui montra comment faire doucement son chemin dans l'esprit de l'homme, et comment prendre au final le contrôle total de l'être. Javen était très bon à cela. En quelques secondes, il avait la maîtrise complète de l'être de l'eau. Et la pauvre créature ne sut même jamais ce qui lui arrivait…

Harry regarda avec horreur ce que faisait Javen. Cela ne pouvait pas être juste ! A présent, il voyait pourquoi le sort était appelé impardonnable. L'homme ne se rendait même pas compte que son esprit était totalement envahi ; il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Soudain, il modifia la mélodie qu'il était en train de jouer, et se mit à sautiller dans l'eau comme s'il était possédé. Ses congénères le regardaient fixement, se demandant ce qui était arrivé. Certains plongèrent sous l'eau, trop inquiets de ce changement soudain chez leur ami, qui semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. D'autres restèrent assis, amusés.

Javen souriait avec excitation : il s'amusait manifestement beaucoup. C'était effectivement comique de voir l'homme en train de danser, mais Harry ne riait pas le moins du monde. Ses yeux étaient plus larges que ceux d'un elfe de maison, et sa mâchoire était ouverte d'horreur. Comment Javen pouvait-il faire cela ! Il continua à regarder, sa peur croissante à mesure que l'esprit de l'homme réalisait enfin qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps. Effrayé, il se mit en colère. Désespéré, il faisait des mouvements désordonnés contre le fantôme qui avait capturé son esprit, mais il ne fit rien de plus qu'amuser Javen davantage. Finalement, le sorcier se lassa de la stupide créature. Il voulait voir le garçon à l'œuvre.

« Maintenant, à ton tour », dit Javen d'un ton léger, en se tournant impatiemment vers Harry. Le garçon reculait en direction de la rive.

« Non ! » Harry continuait à reculer sans s'en rendre compte. Demander à un lézard de faire quelques pas de claquettes était une chose, mais ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Au moment où le contrôle lui était passé, les cris étouffés de l'être résonnèrent dans son esprit. Le garçon le relâcha immédiatement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Javen, même s'il se détendit un peu en entendant les éclaboussures faites par l'homme lorsqu'il plongea dans la sécurité des profondeurs, où aucun sorcier ne pourrait lui faire du mal. « Ce n'est pas juste, Père ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Surtout pas pour faire du mal. »

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas donner de leçons à Javen, il savait qu'il allait s'attirer de dures punitions en lui faisant la morale. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait toujours appris. Par chaque bon professeur qu'il avait jamais eu. Snape n'aurait jamais été aussi loin et prétendu que l'Imperio était sans risque. « L'homme avait si peur, vous ne l'entendiez pas crier ? Cela contredit tout ce qu'on m'a toujours appris, Père. Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Il regrettait incroyablement tout ce que l'être de l'eau avait pu subir. Mais il reconnut le moment où il avait dépassé les bornes avec Javen, et il savait qu'il allait le regretter encore plus.

« Tu parles comme ces professeurs à Poudlard. Mais c'est moi le professeur, maintenant. Je peux t'aider à utiliser le pouvoir qu'ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé expérimenter. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te permettre de le faire. Maintenant, fais comme je te dis. » Il laissa ses paroles pénétrer l'esprit de Harry. Mais ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux cette fois. Sur ce que Javen avait fait, sur ce qu'il avait fait tout du long. Et il n'allait pas le laisser abuser de cette innocente créature.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Père ! », s'exclama Harry. « Ne me faites pas faire ça. Je ne pourrais plus me supporter, si je le fais. »

« Tu penses connaître la différence entre le bien et le mal juste parce que tu es le garçon qui a survécu ? » La voix de Javen montait dangereusement. Il ne tolérerait pas les mêmes leçons de la part de ce garçon qu'il avait eues à supporter de la part de ses professeurs et du Ministère pendant si longtemps. « Tu prends des risques, Harry. »

« Non, Père », répondit doucement mais clairement Harry, avec une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. « C'est vous. »

Javen le frappa si fort que Harry fut projeté au sol, le souffle coupé. « C'est ta dernière chance, Harry. Obéis-moi maintenant, ou tu vas vraiment le regretter. »

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir en comprenant ce que les paroles de Javen sous-entendaient, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il regrettait déjà beaucoup de choses. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu Javen tel qu'il était plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il se pouvait qu'il ait tort, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Son esprit était si confus, il avait de la peine à réfléchir correctement. Les pensées de Javen étaient si mélangées aux siennes qu'il pouvait à peine les départager. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il allait contre ce que sa conscience lui dictait, il se perdrait lui-même. Cela valait bien d'être battu autant que Javen le pouvait. Autant qu'il le ferait.

« Non. » Harry pouvait à peine parler tant la douleur que Javen insufflait dans son esprit était terrible. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se relever, elle allait en s'accroissant, et il retombait à genoux. A ce stade, réfléchir était devenu impossible pour Harry.

« Bien », lâcha Javen. « Alors je vais recourir à la manière forte, comme tu refuses d'apprendre par toi-même. »

Il saisit le bras de Harry et lui arracha la baguette des mains. Le traînant jusqu'à leur cabane, il le jeta contre le mur. Il envoyait une vague continuelle d'ordres à travers l'esprit de Harry tandis qu'il le battait, forçant le garçon à rester au sol, paralysé par la douleur

Harry n'essayait même pas de résister. Javen l'avait sous son emprise depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse le rejeter hors de son esprit facilement. Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait combattre. Il était trop habitué à croire qu'il méritait ce qu'il recevait pour essayer d'y échapper. Lorsque le goût familier du sang lui emplit la bouche, il ferma les yeux avec résignation. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle et remarqua à peine que Javen avait fait apparaître la barre d'acier.

Des heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla enfermé dans un placard. Cela lui rappelait celui qui se trouvait en dessous des escaliers, à Privet Drive. Le placard dont il avait été sauvé. Il supplia silencieusement n'importe quel dieu qui pouvait être en train de l'écouter de l'aider. Il se noyait dans le désespoir et le chagrin, incapable de retrouver la surface. Tout lui faisait mal : son cerveau, son corps et son esprit. Javen avait réussi à ce que Harry ne sache presque plus qui il était. Quelles étaient ses pensées, et quelles étaient celles de son « Père ».

_Je suis ton père, et tu vas m'obéir !_ Les mots de Javen martelaient son esprit pendant des heures et des heures. Il lui était impossible de former des pensées cohérentes, alors qu'il aurait désespérément eu besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Harry appuya sa tête douloureuse contre la porte du placard. Après l'avoir battu, Javen lui avait ordonné de rester où il était, et donc il y restait. Son esprit était en train de se déchirer. Une moitié lui disait qu'il l'avait cherché ; que c'était à cause de son manque d'obéissance et de discipline qu'il était ici. L'autre lui disait que Javen n'avait aucun droit de lui faire ça. Si ? Tout était si confus ! Utiliser un peu de magie pour ouvrir le placard n'aurait pas posé de difficultés. Alohomora était un sort élémentaire, et il n'avait presque plus besoin du catalyseur de sa baguette pour le lancer. Mais en avait-il le droit ?

Harry se replia sur lui-même, les genoux contre la poitrine, et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues meurtries. Si seulement Sirius n'était pas mort…


	7. Froissements d'ailes

**N/T : **Hem… Vous n'y croyiez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Certains d'entre vous ont même dû se demander si je n'étais pas morte. Hé bien non, j'étais juste fort occupée par mon stage. Voilà la seule excuse que j'aie pour cette longue, longue attente que vous avez eu à subir. J'en suis navrée, sincèrement.

Merci à Blacky pour sa correction ultra rapide ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 7 : Froissements d'ailes**

C'est en courant presque que Sirius rejoignit la Grande Salle où l'attendaient les gouverneurs, les professeurs, le Directeur de l'école et le Ministre. Dumbledore les avait tous informés de ses vues sur la situation, et ils étaient très intéressés d'entendre ce que Sirius avait à dire. La réunion avait déjà été retardée de quatre heures, et l'ancien Maraudeur était pressé d'en finir. Plus vite il présenterait et plaiderait sa cause, plus vite il pourrait partir chercher Harry.

A ses côtés marchait Remus, essayant de maîtriser son ami impulsif. Mais le loup-garou avait beaucoup de peine à garder son calme alors qu'il lui semblait être sur le point de partir en croisade. Ce qui n'était ni logique, ni productif. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à Poudlard sans rien faire. Remus avait mis les choses parfaitement au clair et fait comprendre à Sirius qu'il ne le tenait absolument pas pour responsable de l'attaque sur leur maison ou de la perte de son filleul. Padfoot n'avait donc rien à craindre de lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration - et recevant un sourire rassurant de la part de Remus - Sirius ouvrit les portes menant à la Grande Salle. L'assemblée le regardait calmement, tenant manifestement à s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement sain d'esprit avant de mettre la vie de leurs Aurors en jeu.

« Bienvenue, M. Black », l'accueillit le Ministre, parfaitement impassible.

Sirius ravala un sourire méprisant. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Fudge, ni avant ni après Azkaban. Et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque.

« Merci à tous de m'avoir permis de vous rencontrer», déclara poliment Sirius. Il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler son désir d'agir rapidement, sans discussions inutiles. C'était sans compter sur ses interlocuteurs…

« Nous ne pensions plus vous revoir », commença la vieille Mme Figg. « Vous devez avoir une sacrée histoire à nous raconter. »

Sirius ne savait pas que l'Ordre du Phénix aussi serait présent. Même à cette distance, il pouvait sentir l'odeur des chats entourant la veille femme. Parfois, cela ne l'arrangeait franchement pas de conserver certains sens de sa forme Animagus.

« Nous sommes impatients de l'entendre », continua Moody. « Pourquoi vous ne nous parlez pas de votre petite escapade ? Nous étions sûrs que vous aviez péri dans votre maison. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Alors allez-y. Racontez-nous», insista Fudge. « Nous sommes tous très- »

« Je vous demande pardon », interrompit Sirius impatiemment. « Mais je pense que- »

« Nous avons besoin de comprendre les faits, Sirius », s'interposa Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. « Si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît… »

A contrecoeur, Sirius commença alors à leur raconter ce qui était arrivé après qu'il avait été entraîné loin des ruines de la Tanière de Manticore.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais comme il parvenait enfin à réfléchir clairement, il en déduisait que Javen devait être endormi. Le jeune homme avait décidé depuis longtemps que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme cela. S'il avait tort ou qu'il était mal guidé, il avait besoin de l'entendre de quelqu'un qu'il respectait plus que quiconque et en qui il avait toute confiance.

Au point où Harry en était, seul son Directeur pouvait dissiper sa confusion. Tout en se sentant un peu coupable, il utilisa l'Alohomora pour ouvrir la serrure de l'armoire. Il ne se trouvait qu'à trois mètres de la cheminée. Il pourrait appeler le Directeur et rejoindre sa place avant même que Javen ne se réveille. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. S'il était « irrécupérable », Dumbledore le lui dirait, et il n'aurait plus aucun doute.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius eut terminé son histoire, ce fut au tour des autres de lui exposer tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ce qui, à sa grande déception, n'était pas grand-chose. Mais quand il comprit que c'était Javen lui-même qui avait annoncé leur mort, il fut entièrement convaincu de savoir où trouver Harry.

« Javen nous a tous trahis », soupira Fudge. Sirius dût se retenir pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement du Ministre qui déclarait l'évidence même. « Il savait sans aucun doute que Sirius était vivant. Mes hommes ont confirmé qu'il ne se trouve nulle part en Egypte. Et j'attends toujours le retour de mon hibou parti en mission pour le retrouver. Il semble que Javen soit en fuite. »

« Je craignais qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de ce genre », ajouta gravement Dumbledore. « J'avais espéré que les signes que j'observais ne mèneraient à rien. J'avais tort. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Sirius. Il n'avait connu Javen qu'après Poudlard, et il ne savait que très peu de choses sur son passé. Comme il avait quelques années de moins que les Maraudeurs, Javen avait eu peu de contacts avec eux - autrement qu'en possible victime de leurs farces. Seul James connaissait mieux le jeune garçon, à l'époque.

« Déjà lorsqu'il était étudiant, il montrait un intérêt particulier pour les Forces du Mal. Voldemort en avait fait un orphelin à un très jeune âge, et il était rempli d'une telle colère… J'avais espéré que son désir de pouvoir n'était que la simple réaction colérique d'un adolescent. Tant de mes étudiants avaient perdu leurs parents… Je ne savais simplement pas quoi faire pour tous vous protéger. »

Les yeux de Remus se brouillèrent au souvenir de cette époque. Oui, il y avait tellement de morts. Trop. Et pas une seule personne de sa génération n'avait été épargnée par cette première guerre.

« Lorsqu'il a rejoint le Ministère en qualité de sorcier d'élite », continua Fudge, « nous lui avons reconnu un grand potentiel. Il faisait montre d'une telle puissance magique… Et c'était quelqu'un qui voulait faire carrière. Mais sa colère et son désir de vengeance étaient tout aussi développés. Nous l'avons licencié environ une année plus tard, en raison de son comportement agressif. Alors, il a commencé à nous poser des problèmes. Rien de grave, mais son casier comporte quelques petits délits. Il a par exemple passé environ un mois à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué un Auror de grade supérieur. Puis il a été placé en liberté provisoire pendant quelque temps. Nous avons décidé de le laisser conserver sa baguette, tout en le surveillant. C'était à la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Est-ce que depuis il lui est arrivé quelque chose… quelque chose qui devrait nous inquiéter ? », demanda Remus. Il avait manifestement compris quelque chose qui échappait à Sirius. En effet, le loup-garou sentait que Javen devait avoir eu une bonne raison pour s'intéresser ainsi à Harry. Une raison qui pourrait expliquer sa trahison.

« Juste une chose », répondit Moody de sa voix rauque. « Il est venu se plaindre que ses demandes d'adoption étaient systématiquement rejetées. Nous pensions que ses états de service le rendaient inapte à devenir parent. »

A ces mots, Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir son célèbre tempérament. Son filleul était quelque part là-dehors, personne ne savait où exactement. Il était en compagnie d'un ancien sorcier d'élite en liberté provisoire, à qui personne ne faisait confiance. Et il avait toutes les raisons de croire que son parrain était mort. Si Javen mentait à tout le monde, Sirius était prêt à parier que Harry ne faisait pas exception.

« Donc Javen veut faire de Harry son élève ? Il n'acceptera jamais. Il sait reconnaître de la magie noire… »

« Justement », expliqua Mme Figg. « Javen n'a pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui pratique la magie noire. C'est pour cela que sa baguette n'a pas été brisée, et qu'on l'a simplement placé sous surveillance. Nous pensions qu'il était trop… enthousiaste et qu'il avait mauvais caractère. Il semble que nous nous soyons trompés. »

« Il semble ! Par tous les… Etant donné qu'il a enlevé mon filleul et qu'il le retient prisonnier depuis un mois pour une raison inconnue, je suis d'accord avec vous », grogna Sirius.

« Nous ne voulions pas agir trop rapidement », se défendit Fudge. « C'était délicat. La famille de Javen était haut placée, et l'opinion publique – «

« Gardez votre opinion publique pour vous, Fudge », gronda Sirius, ignorant le regard que lui jetait Remus. « Harry est à la merci d'un homme que vous auriez dû surveiller de plus près, au lieu de vous préoccuper de l'élection du sorcier de l'année dans la Gazette. »

« Attendez, Black », répliqua Moody. « Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que Javen retient Potter prisonnier. Nos observations semblent aller dans ce sens, certes, mais c'est tout. Des observations. Faites-moi confiance. Je fais ce métier depuis longtemps. Nous devons rester prudents. Harry pourrait se trouver sur un autre continent que Javen, ou il pourrait être mort. Nous n'en savons rien. Cela ne servirait à rien d'agir avec précipitation, si… »

Moody fut brusquement coupé par une petite voix, presque un murmure. « Poudlard ! » Une flamme gigantesque s'éleva dans la cheminée qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, avant d'être remplacée par la silhouette d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Tout le monde pouvait le voir, mais celui-ci n'apercevait que le Directeur placé en face de lui. Harry ne parut pas non plus entendre l'exclamation collective de l'assemblée. Il leva des yeux brillants et craintifs vers Dumbledore.

« Professeur », résonna sa voix à travers la pièce. Un poignard se planta dans le cœur de Sirius quand il l'entendit. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur. Mais j'avais besoin de vous parler. De parler à quelqu'un. » Sa dernière phrase sonnait plus comme une prière qu'une demande, et sa voix se brisa. Sirius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'adolescent. Le feu brouillait sa vision, mais il pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de son filleul. Sa voix était si basse… Trois longues marques sombres s'étalaient sur son visage. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, et ses lèvres avaient doublé de volume. Ses yeux verts, normalement brillants, semblaient vides. Harry se tenait comme le ferait un vieil homme, comme si tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Et ses traits étaient bien trop tirés pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. Qu'avait donc fait Javen ?

« Je ne voudrais pas remettre en question votre autorité ou celle de P- de Javen… » Harry secoua tristement la tête, comme si ce simple mot le faisait souffrir. « Mais je ne peux pas – «

« Harry ! », l'interrompit Dumbledore. « Où es-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Nous étions si inquiets… »

Arrêtant brusquement d'observer le sol, Harry releva des yeux où se lisait la confusion la plus totale. « Mais Père m'a dit… Vous n'avez pas… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait manifestement entendu ou senti quelqu'un derrière lui. Harry se retourna brusquement, et le feu s'éteignit dans un grand souffle.

Dumbledore se tourna vers un sorcier d'élite qui avait accompagné le Ministre à la réunion. « Trouvez l'origine de ce feu ! », ordonna-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Le jeune homme quitta immédiatement la pièce.

Sirius ne bougea pas, paralysé par l'image de son filleul qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'être capable de contrôler suffisamment ses émotions pour parler. « Et ça, c'est une preuve suffisante pour vous ? », lâcha-t-il d'un air menaçant. Son accent meurtrier lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un chien en train de gronder.

Remus le regardait attentivement. Il craignait que Sirius craque et se mette à attaquer les personnes présentes. Il connaissait bien cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami. C'était le même regard qu'il avait eu dans la cabane hurlante en expliquant comment Peter avait trahi les Potter. Et Remus savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le calmer. Autant essayer de dresser Moony un jour de pleine lune et vouloir le faire jouer à la balle.

« En effet », déclara Fudge avec ses habituelles manières pompeuses. Il ne semblait pas très affecté par l'état de Harry. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu pire ? Remus espérait ne jamais rien voir de pire. Sirius risquait de se jeter sur la gorge du Ministre si rien n'était entrepris rapidement. Le loup-garou commençait à penser que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Avec ce que Harry et Sirius lui avaient raconté à son propos, il était en train de développer un fort ressentiment contre Fudge. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre le calme Moony en colère.

Dumbledore semblait soudain très vieux et très triste. Il ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la silencieuse bataille qui se déroulait entre les trois hommes. Il tenait profondément à Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Il avait lui aussi énormément de peine à éloigner de son esprit l'image de l'adolescent aux yeux vides. Fudge mettrait des heures pour rassembler une équipe, et plus longtemps encore avant d'arriver à un quelconque résultat. C'était d'action et non de politique dont ils avaient besoin.

« Il a appelé Javen _Père _», dit-il, tentant d'adopter la voix de la raison. « Harry pensait manifestement que Javen avait notre permission pour l'emmener. »

« Vous avez raison, Sirius », s'éleva la voix enrouée de Minerva. « Il faut qu'on le retrouve immédiatement. Il y a quelque chose d'autre en jeu, quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout. »

Le jeune sorcier d'élite refit son apparition dans la pièce, apportant les coordonnées géographiques de la cheminée que Harry avait utilisée. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans les environs de Dublin. Ils savaient également tous que si Javen avait un tant soit peu d'intelligence - et il ne semblait pas en être dépourvu - il fuirait aussi loin que possible, emportant le garçon avec lui. Mais c'était leur seule chance.

« Dès que vous serez prêts à partir, vous et Remus irez à Dublin pour y mener des recherches », déclara Dumbledore à Sirius. « Nous autres, nous allons former des équipes et nous disperser. Je vais contacter tous nos agents sur le continent. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius », ajouta le professeur Flitwick en sautant en bas de la chaise où il était assis. « Nous allons le retrouver. »

« Faites que Harry ne paie pas trop cher ce qu'il vient de faire », murmura Madame Sprout. Elle ne sut jamais si l'ancien prisonnier l'avait entendu, car celui-ci s'était déjà transformé en chien et courait vers la porte, Remus derrière lui.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait plus ni penser, ni bouger, ni même respirer. Plus depuis que le premier coup était tombé. Javen le battait avec un tel acharnement qu'il commençait à craindre de ne pas survivre assez longtemps pour qu'on le retrouve. L'homme était dans une colère que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. S'il perdait davantage contrôle, Harry était persuadé que les choses deviendraient vraiment graves. Il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance. Mais Javen avait toujours accès à son esprit, et le lui interdisait, bien décidé à ce que Harry ressente chaque coup consciemment.

« Comment as-tu osé ! », criait-il. « Comment as-tu osé me désobéir de la sorte ? Comment ? » Il poussa Harry contre le sol. « Face au mur, Potter », lui ordonna-t-il. Et, comme Harry ne bougeait pas : « Face au mur ! » Harry ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement. « Je suis ton père et je t'ordonne de te mettre face au mur ! »

« N-non », répondit faiblement l'adolescent, trouvant un peu de force pour se mettre en tremblant sur ses pieds.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père… Sirius ne vous a jamais choisi pour être mon parrain. C'était Remus, hein ? Vous m'avez menti ! Et vous leur avez menti ! Ça fait des semaines que vous leur mentez ! Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur, et vous ne le serez jamais ! »

Javen s'avança vers Harry, qui reculait lentement. « Tu as tort, Potter », dit-il gravement. « Et l'ignorance, je la punis sévèrement. » Il tendit la main vers Harry, mais le garçon le repoussa.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Harry voyait les choses clairement. C'était comme si un lourd rideau s'était enfin levé dans son esprit. Il pouvait voir toute la colère, tout le chagrin et le désir de vengeance qui se cachaient sous la froideur et le calme apparents de Javen. Ce dernier sut à l'instant même qu'il était découvert. Il regarda sans pouvoir rien faire tomber en miettes ce qu'il avait difficilement construit. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Harry. Il se jeta sur lui, et le renversa. L'obligeant à se mettre face au mur, et le maintenant d'une main de fer dans cette position, il le frappa avec toute la fureur et la rage qu'il s'était efforcé de contrôler depuis des années. Harry essaya de se défendre, mais ses efforts étaient vains et ses bras trop faibles pour lutter contre l'ancien sorcier d'élite.

* * *

Sirius faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur de la petite cabane. Il avait fini de fouiller les abords du lac et les bois alentours, et attendait le retour de Remus. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches à Dublin, s'assurant d'abord que Javen n'était plus dans les habitations environnantes. Sirius savait que s'attendre à de la facilité aurait été parfaitement irrationnel. Il savait également que Remus avait bien plus de chance que lui de trouver des indices, mais il voulait retrouver son filleul et Javen aussi vite que possible.

Il ne s'étonnait pas que personne ne fasse l'éloge de sa patience. Mais après tout, il avait de nombreuses raisons d'être inquiet. Il était fermement convaincu que Harry lui avait déjà causé un sérieux cas d'ulcère. Il était également persuadé que le jeune homme le mènerait à sa perte, et à sa mort qui, au rythme où allaient les choses, ne manquerait pas de survenir avant la fin de l'année.

Enfin, Sirius vit la grande silhouette de son ami sortir de la cabane, remplie de l'odeur de Javen et de celle de Harry. Il avait l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné les circonstances. Sirius le rejoignit en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Moony ? », demanda-t-il avant même que Remus ait pu fermer la porte. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas avoir envie de répondre, mais il s'exécuta tout de même. Il aurait toutefois préféré s'asseoir et commencer par digérer ce qu'il venait de sentir dans l'abri.

« On les suit de près. Ils devaient encore être là il y a quelques jours. »

« Mais ils pourraient être n'importe où à présent », protesta Sirius, tout en sachant très bien que gémir menait rarement à quelque chose.

« Je sais. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ils ont utilisé le feu pour voyager et ils ont laissé une trace magique derrière eux. Ça peut être une ruse. Quoi qu'il en soit, la connexion a été coupée à l'autre bout. Le feu est inutilisable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autre ? Je connais ce regard… » La voix de Sirius s'était adoucie. La douleur de Remus était visible. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son ami et secoua la tête.

« On a pas beaucoup de temps, Padfoot. Même quelqu'un privé de mon odorat de loup aurait pu sentir tout ce sang. Il semble que Javen n'ait pas apprécié que Harry nous ait contacté. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait tué, mais… »

Sirius émit un sourd grognement. « Je vais le tuer, je te jure que je vais – «

« Padfoot ! » La voix de Remus était brusque, et surprit Sirius. « Tu veux bien penser à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ? C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais fouiller la cabane à ta place. Je savais comment tu réagirais. Je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de rendre visite à Javen un soir de pleine lune, de mon côté, mais nous devons nous concentrer. Notre priorité, c'est de trouver Harry, et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. »

« Désolé », marmonna Sirius, repoussant ses idées de vengeance au fond de son esprit. « Je ne t'aide pas beaucoup, hein ? »

Remus eut un petit sourire. « Evite simplement de faire exploser les rues, et tout se passera bien. On va les retrouver, je te le promets. »

« Merci de ton aide, Moony. Tu es vraiment patient avec moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est revoir Harry. »

« Je sais, Sirius. Moi aussi je veux le revoir. A présent, je comprends ce que tu ressentais en t'évadant d'Azkaban. C'est mon filleul à moi, maintenant, et je le suivrais jusqu'au bout de la terre s'il le fallait. Mais on doit être patients si on veut réussir à doubler Javen. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que James et Lily aient pu penser une minute que je ferais un parent responsable », marmonna Sirius tout bas. « Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour le chercher. »

« Au contraire, Padfoot. Ton amour et ton dévouement pour Harry sont tout à ton honneur. Ils savaient ce que tu lui apporterais. Tu as connu douze ans d'emprisonnement, tu t'es évadé d'Azkaban, tu t'es nourri de rats pour rester près de lui, et tu as risqué ta liberté et ta vie pour lui. Personne n'aurait pu faire un meilleur parent pour Harry. »

Sirius se permit d'apprécier le compliment un moment avant de le mettre côté pour s'en rappeler plus tard. « Bon, alors où mène ce feu ? »

« A une petite île de l'autre côté de l'Irlande. Je pense que Javen espère nous faire élargir nos recherches sans songer qu'en fait il ne s'est pas éloigné. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Comme toi. Il est persuadé que je suis soit mort, soit prisonnier, et que de ton côté tu es incapable d'agir pour cause de divers bouleversements émotionnels et physiques. Il est bon, mais nous sommes meilleurs. On est toujours des Maraudeurs. » Il eut un petit sourire victorieux, que Remus lui rendit.

« Exactement ce que je pensais. »


	8. Prières silencieuses

**N/T: **Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien un nouveau chapitre sous les yeux. Vaut-il encore la peine que je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à le traduire ? Je ne crois pas, hein ? En revanche, je remercie les personnes qui, malgré les délais d'attente, continuent à suivre cette histoire, ainsi que Blacky qui a mis un temps record, elle, à me relire. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Prières silencieuses**

Le monde de Harry était devenu un véritable enfer. Un tourbillon incessant de douleur et d'angoisse sans aucune échappatoire. Javen ne lui accordait aucun moment de répit. S'il restait éveillé, c'est uniquement parce que Javen refusait de le laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience. Harry n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, si ce n'est que pour lui celui-ci passait dans la peur, la sueur, le sang et les larmes.

Javen avait abandonné l'idée de gagner Harry à sa cause. Il était à présent déterminé à le briser entièrement, avant de le remodeler à son goût. Ce qui était dommage, vraiment. Un esprit brisé n'était jamais aussi fort qu'un esprit entier. Et c'était presque un sacrilège que de devoir briser celui du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Mais c'était le seul moyen : Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Javen avait pris garde de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de la cabane de Dublin. Le feu utilisé par Harry pouvait avoir été remonté. Le sorcier savait que - si ce n'étaient Padfoot le surdoué ou le loup-garou enragé - personne ne savait comment il fonctionnait. Il avait même fait en sorte de trouver un endroit sous lequel couraient des filons d'argent. Remus ne prendrait jamais le risque de continuer ses éventuels recherches dans un tel environnement, qui était si dangereux pour lui. Quant à Dumbledore, il était certes très intelligent, mais incapable de réfléchir comme il le faisait. Et tous les autres n'étaient qu'une bande d'imbéciles employés par le Ministère. Jusqu'à ce que Harry soit à nouveau sous son emprise, Javen pouvait donc rester où il se trouvait sans courir aucun risque.

Au bruit menaçant de pas s'approchant de son côté de la caverne, Harry se roula instinctivement en boule. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se fondre dans le sol. Son esprit, déchiré à force de lutter entre ses pensées et celles de Javen, était à l'agonie. A intervalle régulier, Javen venait le chercher et le frappait avec la volonté de l'épuiser. Harry savait ce que celui-ci cherchait à faire, mais il était déterminé à se battre. Il ne se laisserait jamais entraîner vers les ténèbres que Javen voulait le forcer à accepter. Il préférait mourir. Ce qui, réalisa-t-il amèrement, risquait de bientôt se produire.

Etrangement, Harry n'avait absolument pas peur de mourir. Non, il n'y avait rien à craindre de la mort. Dumbledore l'avait décrite comme une aventure de plus, la dernière. Et toutes les personnes que Harry aimait seraient là pour l'accueillir de l'autre côté. Sa mère, la douce et tendre Lily, qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre la sienne. Son père, le fort et courageux James, qui avait tenté de permettre à sa femme et à son enfant de s'échapper. Avec la conviction que Harry trouverait un père en Sirius. Et Padfoot bien sûr. L'affectueux, intelligent et téméraire Padfoot. Harry pourrait enfin les revoir et il n'en serait plus jamais séparé. Plus besoin de subir les menaces de Voldemort, plus besoin de tenir le rôle du garçon-qui-avait-survécu… Il commençait réellement à souhaiter que Javen le tue. Juste pour pouvoir revoir Sirius.

Le poing de Javen arracha Harry à ces pensées apaisantes. Son corps lui criait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Harry avait beau se mordre les lèvres et serrer les dents, il était inutile d'essayer de taire ses cris. Il avait trop mal.

« Tu peux me faire arrêter », criait Javen à ses oreilles et dans sa tête. « Tu en as le pouvoir. Il te suffit de le vouloir ! »

« Non », gémit Harry. « Jamais… non. S'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas à – » Peu importait la douleur qu'il ressentait, il savait que le prix à payer était trop haut. Essayer de combattre Javen équivalait à toucher du doigt les ténèbres contre lesquelles il se battait aux côtés de Dumbledore. Il risquait de tomber dans la même spirale infernale qui avait entraîné Tom Riddle cinquante ans auparavant. Harry savait que, s'il empruntait ce chemin, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de devenir un second Voldemort.

Au lieu de cela, il essaya de se tourner vers la magie qu'il connaissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'une baguette pour la maîtriser. Ses expériences avec Dudley en étaient la preuve. Mais Harry ne la sentait plus. Il était seul, et son pouvoir était noyé par la force négative de Javen. Il cessa de lutter, cherchant à toucher Javen par une magie remplie de lumière et de joie.

Harry cria plus fort: « Il n'est pas trop tard, Javen. Il est encore temps de vous arrêter ! Laissez-moi partir, je peux vous aider ! »

L'espace d'un instant, il perçut une brève interruption dans les mouvements de Javen. Une expression avide et désespérée traversa son visage, et Harry put y lire toute la douleur que cet homme avait supportée durant sa vie et qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais Javen ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ni faire marche arrière. A présent, il était aussi acquis aux forces des ténèbres que Harry leur était opposé.

Javen se jeta avec une nouvelle énergie sur l'adolescent, qui heurta le mur de pierre en s'y écorchant le dos. Il posa ensuite le pied sur le poignet de Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger, remarquant à peine le craquement signifiant qu'il venait de le briser. « C'est trop tard, Potter. N'espère pas me faire changer d'avis », siffla-t-il.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ? », demanda Sirius. Lui et Remus venaient de transplaner sur le sommet d'une falaise. Une île était visible au large.

« Tu as oublié qui je suis ? Fais-moi confiance. Transforme-toi et renifle. »

Sirius obéit, et put immédiatement sentir l'odeur de Javen et de Harry. Leur odeur se dissipait déjà, emportée par le vent qui balayait les côtes, mais Sirius pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient encore ici il y a peu de temps. Leur piste semblait mener en direction de l'eau et l'île rocheuse à l'horizon.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont là-bas ? », demanda encore Sirius en reprenant sa forme humaine.

« J'en suis persuadé. » Comme ils s'approchaient du bord de la falaise, la respiration de Remus devint difficile et hachée. La main sur le cœur, Moony recula précipitamment. Sirius le soutint, saisissant son bras droit et passant une main derrière son dos. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Moony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi, Moony ! »

Remus, sans répondre, continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à plusieurs mètres du bord. Il était pâle et tremblant, paraissant soudain le double de son âge. Sirius le fit asseoir sur un tronc.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », insista-t-il. « Hein ? »

« L'argent », s'étrangla Remus en avalant difficilement sa salive. « Il y en a partout. Il doit y avoir de gros filons là-dessous. Je peux le sentir… » Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, à présent. « Il y en a dans l'air, dans l'eau, dans la terre… », ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, essayant de se reprendre. Il était secoué par des sueurs froides. Pour lui, l'argent équivalait aux crucifix et à l'ail pour un vampire. Se retrouver en sa simple présence le rendait malade et fiévreux. Un contact prolongé ne faisait qu'aggraver ces symptômes.

Sirius laissa à son ami le temps de se remettre. Celui-ci prenait de profondes respirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur, puis des plus courtes pour réduire l'exposition de ses poumons brûlants à l'air empoisonné. Padfoot savait que Remus devait absolument s'éloigner d'ici avant que les filons d'argent ne lui causent de graves problèmes. Il savait donc également qu'il devrait continuer l'aventure seul.

« Salopard de Javen », jura-t-il à mi-voix. « Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, hein ? Tu savais que seul Moony serait capable de suivre ta piste. » Il se retourna vers Remus. « Ecoute, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je vais aller sur l'île chercher Harry. Toi, transplane à Pré-au-lard et va trouver Dumbledore à Poudlard. Il saura quoi faire. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici tout seul, Sirius », souffla Remus tout en essayant de se lever. Sirius l'en empêcha.

« Si, je peux. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Occupe-toi juste de m'envoyer quelques Aurors ici en renfort, au cas où je ne pourrais maîtriser Javen tout seul. Il se peut aussi que quelqu'un doive être emmené à Sainte Mangouste en urgence. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est évident. »

« Mais… »

« Vas-t'en, Moony ! Tu ne m'es d'aucune aide avec tout cet argent alentours ! Et je ne peux pas me permettre de m'inquiéter à ton sujet en ce moment. Mais j'aurai besoin de renforts. »

Remus finit par acquiescer. Il se mit debout en tremblant et sortit sa baguette. Posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami, il lui dit d'une voix hachée : « Fais attention à toi, Padfoot. Ne fais rien de… stupide. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je jetterai un sort à Javen de ta part. »

Hochant la tête, Remus transplana loin de la falaise. Sirius se tourna alors en direction de l'île. Il lui semblait presque entendre des cris d'enfant. Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que du vent. Se transformant à nouveau, il se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise, d'où il pourrait facilement sauter pour nager jusqu'à l'autre rive. Il savait déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans Harry… ou son cadavre.

« Tiens bon, Harry », murmura-t-il tandis qu'un calme étrange l'envahissait à mesure qu'il échafaudait son plan. « J'arrive. » Il atteignit la rive opposée en un temps record, puis trotta jusqu'à l'entrée d'une caverne. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il pénétra dans ce trou béant.

* * *

Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la caverne, Sirius pouvait presque toucher du doigt - enfin de la patte – la peur et la douleur qui l'entouraient. Il savait que c'était le sang de Harry qu'il sentait dans l'air autour de lui. Tant pis pour la discrétion, songea-t-il. Il devait faire savoir à son filleul qu'il approchait. Il se mit donc à aboyer tout en priant pour que Harry résiste aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait.

A travers le brouillard dans lequel il vivait, Harry crut entendre un bruit familier. « Je dois être en train de mourir », pensa-t-il joyeusement. « Sirius est là. »

Javen aussi avait reconnu ces aboiements. Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Comment Sirius pouvait-il avoir survécu, et comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Il était tellement concentré sur Harry qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de jeter des sorts de protection sur l'île. Erreur fatale, il le comprenait maintenant.

Il leva la main à la hauteur de la cicatrice de l'adolescent. « Fais ton choix, Potter », menaça-t-il. « Moi… ou la mort. » Le sorcier essaya encore une dernière fois, de toutes ses forces, de le persuader, mais il connaissait la réponse du garçon avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche.

« Jamais je ne passerai de votre côté. » Pour la première fois depuis des jours, la voix de Harry était forte et posée.

Javen poussa un soupir de frustration. Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors. Il leva sa baguette et le pointa entre les deux yeux verts du garçon. Au moins, Harry aurait choisi sa mort.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se préparant à mourir. Il ne réussirait jamais à bloquer ou à repousser le sort, même s'il le voulait.

« _Avada Keda_… » Une énorme masse de poils entra en collision avec le sorcier, l'empêchant de prononcer les dernières syllabes. Un coup de pattes lui coupa le souffle, et il sentit des dents pointues lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Sirius qui se tenait devant lui pour le protéger, deux baguettes à la main… Celle de Javen, et la sienne.

« Touche-le encore une fois, et je jure sur Merlin que je te pulvérise en mille morceaux ! », grondait Sirius. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais son esprit était parfaitement clair. Padfoot était de retour. Celui qui pouvait, sans se faire prendre, transformer en shampoing la potion préparée par Snape aux examens; celui qui avait voulu devenir Animagus pour Remus.

« Sirius ! », s'exclama Harry. Toute idée de la tranquillité offerte par la mort avait soudain été balayée de son esprit.

« Tout va bien se passer, Harry », affirma Sirius, sans oser le regarder. « Reste-là et essaie de te calmer. Tout ira bien»

Se redressant, Javen sourit. « Vraiment ? »

Harry hurla de douleur. Il était inutile de résister. Il avait supporté tout cela depuis trop longtemps.

Sirius se retourna brutalement et, oubliant Javen, s'agenouilla auprès de Harry. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ? »

Il entendit Javen s'approcher, mais trop tard. Celui-ci sauta sur sa baguette, sans aucun égard pour Harry qu'il écrasa ce faisant. Sirius réagit avec rapidité, le repoussant pour éviter que l'adolescent ne se trouve mêler au combat. Il avait perdu la baguette de Javen, mais disposait toujours de ses talents de duelliste. C'était le moment qu'il attendait.

Javen envoya une série de sorts à Sirius ainsi que quelques-uns dans la direction de Harry. S'il réussissait seulement à déconcentrer Sirius et à le faire perdre son calme, il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait. Padfoot fut obligé de recourir à une position défensive, car il continuait à protéger Harry de Javen tout en se battant contre lui. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire abstraction des cris de douleur de l'adolescent.

Harry constatait avec angoisse que Sirius se fatiguait rapidement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'aider ! Il voyait sa propre baguette pendre à la ceinture de Javen. Si seulement il pouvait la prendre… Mais Sirius ne le laisserait jamais approcher si près de Javen. Et il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir seul.

« Sirius, ma baguette ! », cria-t-il, ignorant les attaques de Javen sur son esprit. Son parrain hocha brièvement la tête et fit venir la baguette à lui.

Poussant un grognement, Javen envoya un sort puissant à Harry, que ni lui ni Sirius ne parvinrent à bloquer. L'adolescent s'écroula. Sirius se retourna pour voir s'il allait bien, oubliant de protéger ses arrières. Javen en profita pour lui envoyer un sort qui lui érafla l'épaule.

Sirius fut alors forcé de se détourner de Harry et de reprendre l'offensive. Il envoya une série de sorts à Javen, constatant avec désespoir que celui-ci réussissait à tous les bloquer ou les éviter. Les sorts finissaient leur course contre les parois de la caverne, provoquant la chute de nombreuses pierres. L'endroit devenait dangereux.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! », cria Sirius à Javen. « Tout risque de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. » Il prit sa respiration avant de continuer. Il n'était manifestement pas capable de battre Javen, ni de le tuer, comme il l'aurait voulu. Ce serait à Fudge de s'en occuper. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Abandonne maintenant. Personne ne doit mourir. »

Javen plissa les yeux en direction de Sirius. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! J'ai gagné plus de puissance que tu n'en auras jamais ! Dans tes yeux, je vois la même chose que j'ai vue dans ceux de Harry et des bureaucrates. Vous avez tous pitié du pauvre orphelin que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ou de votre aide ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est explorer une nouvelle forme de pouvoir. Aucun de vous autres grands sorciers n'osez dépasser votre vue étroite des choses. Pour vous, il y a le bien d'un côté, et le mal de l'autre. Mais il y a tant de choses que nous ignorons encore ! Regarde Harry ! Ses pouvoirs sont si spéciaux, personne n'a jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Et pourtant pas un de vous ne cherche à les développer, ni à en tirer des enseignements. Il pourrait devenir un grand sorcier, mais vous le laissez pourrir derrière vos livres et vos chaudrons. J'en ai assez, Black ! Je veux atteindre le maximum de mon potentiel, je ne veux pas le restreindre par des règles stupides ! »

Au fond de lui, Sirius était impressionné par la capacité de Javen à paraître convaincant et raisonnable. Il se demandait comment Harry avait réussi à ignorer la logique de ses arguments pendant si longtemps et ne s'étonnait plus que le Ministère n'ait pas réussi à briser sa baguette. Il comprenait aussi mieux comment lui et Remus avaient pu faire confiance à cet homme si facilement. Mais Javen ne pouvait plus lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Il lui suffisait de regarder Harry pour voir de quoi il était capable.

« Tu ne peux pas chercher à me tuer et soudain vouloir me gagner à ta cause, Javen », dit-il en riant, levant sa baguette par précaution. « Et il n'est pas question ici de potentiel, mais de folie ! La tienne. La seule chose que tu vas obtenir, c'est ta place parmi les sorciers des ténèbres. Le potentiel de Harry ne doit pas l'entraîner à faire du mal aux autres ou à accomplir ta petite vengeance personnelle. S'il devient un grand sorcier, ce sera comme _il_ le souhaite. Ce n'est pas simplement ce que nous ne comprenons pas que nous considérons appartenir aux ténèbres. C'est ce que nous savons être mal : le mépris pour les autres, le désir de pouvoir, la haine… tout ce que Voldemort a et encourage, tout ce que j'ai reconnu en toi. » Sirius détestait avoir à raisonner avec cet homme. Mais ils devaient tous sortir de cette caverne, et Javen ne les laisserait jamais fuir sans les tuer. C'était donc la seule façon pour lui de dissoudre les paroles ambiguës et les demi vérités de Javen.

Durant cet échange, aucun des deux sorciers n'avait osé baisser sa baguette ou détourner les yeux. Ils allaient et venaient, Sirius protégeant toujours Harry, et Javen se tenant devant l'entrée.

Harry, qui avait entre temps repris conscience, écoutait passionnément la voix de Sirius dont l'écho résonnait d'une paroi à l'autre. Cette voix grave, ainsi que les mots qu'elle prononçait, était pour lui comme une berceuse rassurante. Il souriait à mesure que Javen lui était montré tel qu'il était vraiment : mauvais. S'il avait toujours de la peine à bouger, que ce soit à cause de la douleur physique ou de la présence de Javen dans son esprit, cela faisait du bien d'entendre enfin la vérité.

Javen renvoya une série de sorts à Sirius, qui ricochèrent sur les parois. La caverne se mit à vibrer et des rochers à tomber tout autour d'eux. Sirius se plaça au-dessus de Harry pour le protéger, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Javen.

« C'est fini, Javen », cria-t-il en se penchant pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. « On sort d'ici. Viens. »

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! », hurla Javen, se plaçant entre Sirius et la sortie. Il serrait sa baguette si fort que Padfoot la voyait prête à se briser.

« Tu es dingue ? », hurla Sirius à son tour en bloquant les sorts que Javen lui envoyait toujours. « Les parois vont s'écrouler. Il faut qu'on sorte tout de suite ! On va tous y passer ! »

« Eh bien on y passera ! », rit Javen, les yeux brillants d'un regard presque fou. « Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je n'ai de toute façon plus rien à perdre. »

D'autres rochers tombèrent, et Javen disparut de leur vue. Sirius se pencha davantage sur Harry, se crispant en sentant des débris frapper son dos. Lorsqu'il essaya de percer du regard le nuage de poussière que la chute de pierres avait provoqué, il ne réussit pas à apercevoir Javen. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la lumière de la sortie, si proche et si lointaine à la fois.

Il baissa les yeux vers Harry qui, il fut heureux de le constater, avait repris ses esprits. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et passa sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Se tournant sur le ventre, il essaya de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il avait juste réussi à se relever sur ses genoux lorsque son corps le trahit. Les jours qu'il avait passé sans manger et les coups qu'il avait reçus se faisaient sentir : la tête lui tournait et le sol semblait venir à sa rencontre. Sirius le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le prit dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius », souffla Harry à son parrain, qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Tout va bien, Harry », répondit celui-ci. « On va sortir d'ici. »

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une forme plongea sur Sirius. C'était Javen, qui avait réussi à les tromper en leur donnant un faux sentiment de sécurité pour mieux les suspendre. Sirius s'écroula, envoyant Harry à quelques mètres de lui.

Javen envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de Padfoot, le paralysant momentanément. Puis il leva sa baguette comme il l'avait fait face à Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais cette fois, c'était Sirius qu'il cherchait à tuer. « Si on va de toute façon tous mourir ici», sourit-il, « je veux au moins avoir le plaisir de te voir partir en premier. »

Harry vit avec horreur Javen diriger sa baguette contre Sirius. Le temps lui parut s'arrêter. Quelque chose brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Une étrange puissance que Javen n'avait pas réussi à détruire. Le sorcier ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas comprise, même s'il l'avait découverte. Harry la laissa l'envahir, car il savait qu'elle était positive. C'était elle qui permettait à une mère de soulever une voiture si son enfant y était prisonnier et qui donnait à un homme le courage de courir dans une maison en feu si ses amis s'y trouvaient. Une puissance née de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Attrapant le premier rocher à portée de sa main, Harry visa la baguette de Javen. Qu'il atteignit, interrompant l'Avada Kedavra sur les lèvres du sorcier. Celui-ci resta d'abord muet de surprise, cherchant la raison de son échec. Oubliant sa propre baguette, Harry se jeta alors sur Javen pour l'éloigner de Sirius. Ils roulèrent sur les rochers et autres débris, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait. Harry ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre mourir pour lui. Il était temps qu'il se batte seul.

Javen essaya de passer ses mains autour de la gorge de l'adolescent tout en tentant de reprendre possession de son esprit. Mais Harry n'agissait pas comme à son habitude, il ne parvenait donc pas à contrôler ses pensées. L'adolescent refusait de succomber aux ténèbres de Javen. Repliant ses jambes, il le frappa de toutes ses forces et le projeta loin de lui.

Javen heurta une paroi, provoquant la chute de plusieurs rochers. Il poussa un dernier cri de rage… avant de disparaître sous un amas de pierres. Harry ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette image, mais ne put éviter d'entendre les cris de l'homme, que ce soit à ses oreilles ou dans son esprit. Enfin, aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues, les voix se turent dans son esprit. Qui ne lui appartenait à nouveau qu'à lui. Il était libre, et intact.

Harry ne remarqua pas que Sirius avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses côtés avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il rencontra le sourire de son parrain. Ses épaules portaient le poids de la fatigue et de la douleur. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur celles-ci, raides et emmêlés. Les rides de son visage semblaient plus marquées. Mais ses yeux brillaient de la fierté et de l'affection qu'il ressentait pour Harry.

La caverne se remit à vibrer d'une manière menaçante, mettant un terme à cet échange silencieux. Sirius entraîna Harry vers la sortie. Ils parvinrent de justesse à s'échapper avant que la caverne ne s'effondre pour de bon. Le corps de Javen ne pourrait jamais être récupéré.

C'est à ce moment que le peu de force qui restait à Harry le quitta. Les effets du _Contiosa Botaya_ rompu se faisaient sentir et s'ajoutaient à ses autres blessures. Le monde se remit à tourner autour de lui. Le visage inquiet de Sirius le rattrapant fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de retomber inconscient.


	9. En ton honneur

**Chapitre 9 : En ton honneur**

La première chose dont Harry fut conscient, ce fut une sensation de chaleur. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais cet endroit était chaud et confortable. Rien à voir avec ce à quoi Javen l'avait habitué. Il pouvait sentir des bandages autour de ses membres blessés et une douceur apaisante sur son visage, ses mains et son dos, où il avait été battu le plus violemment.

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Etait-il réellement libre ? Tout avait semblé si réel. Sirius… il entendait sa voix, il parlait doucement à quelqu'un. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Sirius était bien vivant ! Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux ; même ses paupières lui faisaient mal. Mais il s'en fichait. Son cœur, lui, allait bien mieux depuis qu'il s'était rappelé ce qui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Néanmoins, comme cela aussi le faisait souffrir, il dût se résoudre à arrêter.

Sirius prit le relais. « Bonjour, Harry », dit-il doucement.

Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Harry soupçonnait qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis la bataille dans la grotte. « Bonjour », répondit ce dernier de la même voix. Il regarda autour de lui. « Où suis-je ? »

« A Ste Mangouste », répondit Sirius. « Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. »

« Vraiment ? Et Javen ? Il est vraiment… parti ? »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. « Oui. C'est pour ça que tu es resté inconscient si longtemps. Les médicomages ont compris que vous partagiez une sorte de lien. Qui a bien failli te tuer lorsque Javen est mort. » C'était plus une question qu'autre chose.

« Contiosa botaya », murmura Harry. « Il avait totalement accès à mon esprit… Je pensais que c'était normal dans une famille de faire ça. Il m'a dit que cela ne me ferait aucun mal. »

« Non, Harry », le calma Sirius. « Ne t'en veux pas. Il nous a tous trompés. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… » Il passa le doigt sur l'une des blessures qui balafraient le visage de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci crut voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Les médicomages t'ont examiné aussi ? », demanda-t-il, remarquant les nombreux hématomes de Sirius.

« Je vais bien », répondit ce dernier d'une voix absente. Il tenta de sourire à travers ses larmes. « Tu devrais te débarrasser de cette habitude de toujours t'inquiéter à mon sujet. C'est toi qui importe pour l'instant. »

A ces mots, Harry tressaillit sous la main de Sirius, qui mit ce mouvement sur le compte de la douleur. L'adolescent avait été blessé de tant de façons et à tant de niveaux différents. Comment pourrait-il jamais regagner la confiance de Harry après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? « Je suis sincèrement désolé que tout cela te soit arrivé, Harry », déclara Sirius. « Et je te promets que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je te promets que jamais je ne te ferai pleurer. »

Harry le rassura immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, Sirius. Tu es le seul « père » que je souhaite avoir. Personne d'autre. Bien avant que Javen ne me frappe, c'est déjà à toi que je pensais à chaque fois que je devais l'appeler ainsi. Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. C'est juste que… »

« Je sais. Tu as souffert, il te faudra du temps pour guérir… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est moi le problème. Quand j'étais avec Javen… j'ai fait et senti des choses… »

« Tu as peur d'avoir été marqué par la magie noire ? », demanda Sirius, prenant pour la première conscience des craintes de l'adolescent. Harry acquiesça, évitant son regard. Sirius secoua la tête et prit sa main entre les siennes.

« Si tel était le cas, comment aurais-tu pu te battre contre cette magie et supporter tant d'épreuves pour le bien de la magie blanche ? » Sirius sentit Harry se calmer à ces paroles et se détendre dans son lit.

Remus avait écouté la conversation sans rien dire. Il était entré lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry bouger. Sirius venait de se tourner vers lui. Il connaissait le loup-garou depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir quand il était présent.

« Hé, Moony », le salua-t-il tout en essayant de dissimuler ses larmes.

De son côté, Remus fit semblant de rien voir. « Hé toi-même, Padfoot. Tu te sens un peu mieux, Harry ? »

« Oui », répondit l'adolescent. Et c'était vrai : toutes ses blessures ne pourraient être guéries par magie, cela prendrait du temps, mais il allait manifestement mieux. Il pouvait d'ailleurs déjà sentir son esprit se rétablir après avoir été envahi pendant si longtemps.

« Remus a été d'une grande aide pour te retrouver », lui expliqua Sirius. « Il s'est montré très patient avec moi et m'a aidé à rester concentré. Comme des filons d'argent couraient sous le sol, près de la grotte où tu te trouvais, c'est Moony qui est allé chercher de l'aide. Mais c'est aussi lui qui t'a amené ici. Si j'avais essayé, on se serait sûrement retrouvés avec un membre en moins. Je n'étais pas tout à fait en état de transplaner avec qui que ce soit. »

Remus acquiesça, confirmant cette version abrégée de l'histoire. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, Sirius était dans tous ses états. Personne ne savait si Harry était mort ou vivant. Le loup-garou avait choisi d'ignorer l'argent environnant pour consoler son ami, non sans quelque dommage à sa personne. Des sorciers d'élite avaient déjà envahi le périmètre et creusaient les décombres à la recherche du corps de Javen. Deux jours plus tard, ils n'en avaient toujours pas découvert la moindre de trace. Remus était heureux de constater que Sirius avait retrouvé son état normal. Et encore plus de voir les yeux de Harry retrouver leur chaleur.

« En vertu de mon rôle de parrain », déclara soudain Remus « j'ai tenté de les empêcher de te déranger, pour que tu puisses te reposer, mais ils ont passablement insisté. »

« Qui donc ? », demanda Harry. Lorsque Remus se déplaça, ce fut pour révéler Hermione et la presque totalité de la famille Weasley, tous dans des états d'inquiétude plus ou moins marqués. Les yeux de Hermione étaient immenses et rouges, comme si elle venait de cesser de pleurer. Tous se précipitèrent dans la pièce, renversant presque le loup-garou au passage.

« Lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Ron disant que toi et Sirius… », commença Hermione avant de s'étouffer.

Ron continua à sa place. « Nom d'une baguette, Harry », soupira-t-il, blanc comme un linge et tremblant légèrement. « Combien de fois vas-tu nous faire ce coup là ? »

Sirius et Hermione lui lancèrent tous deux un regard signifiant _montre-toi plus sensible envers ce pauvre garçon_, mais Harry se mit à rire doucement.

« Avec un peu de chance, c'était la dernière fois, Ron. »

« Prends-moi au moins avec, la prochaine fois », ajouta ce dernier, sans pour autant paraître très enthousiaste à cette idée. « Comme soutien moral. »

« Ça marche. »

Fred et George poussèrent alors leur frère de côté, les bras chargés d'objets hétéroclites. « Content de voir que tu vas mieux », déclara Fred avec nonchalance, déposant une pile d'objets sur une chaise. George fit de même. Ils semblaient les plus calmes de la famille. Le détachement avec lequel ils prenaient toute l'affaire détendit Harry, qui leur jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il savait que les deux frères n'étaient pas aussi indifférents qu'ils en donnaient l'air.

George sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil entendu. « Ouais, tu nous as fait une belle peur. »

Sirius le regardait fixement, incrédule. « Il VOUS a fait une belle peur ? », s'exclama-t-il.

George haussa les épaules. « Bref. On a réussi à amener quelques babioles qui favoriseront ta guérison. Nous avons ici… voyons voir… quelques fausses baguettes, des crèmes canari, des dragées surprise, des grenouilles au chocolat, ainsi qu'une pile de cartes de bon rétablissement de différentes personnes… un peu de tout, en fait. Et dès que les cours auront recommencé, on t'enverra un siège de toilettes… »

« Vraiment, George », le réprimanda Madame Weasley.

Son fils lui sourit. « J'essaie juste de lui remonter le moral. »

Harry les interrompit avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. « Je vais retourner en cours ? »

« Bien sûr », lui répondit Sirius. « Mais pas avant d'être totalement rétabli. Je ne t'enverrai pas à Poudlard avant. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera rétabli à temps », affirma Remus d'où il se trouvait, dos au mur.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. »

« Oh, regarde ! », interpella George, occupé à inventorier le tas d'objets. « Hagrid t'a envoyé de ses gâteaux… »

« Comment tu es venue ici ? », demanda Harry à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et reniflait tous les quelques mots.

« Tu étais aux nouvelles moldues. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu une grosse explosion. Quand Fudge a annoncé que toi et Sirius étiez morts, Ron m'a écrit pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mes parents ont accepté que les Weasley viennent me chercher pour… l'enterrement. J'ai décidé de rester chez eux pour les vacances. Nous avons appris que tu étais vivant il y a une heure seulement. » Elle renifla une nouvelle fois. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle était dans un état proche de l'hystérie, qui lui ressemblait si peu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Harry ? »

Sirius leva une main, empêchant l'adolescent de répondre. « Plus tard, Hermione. Il vient de se réveiller et il a besoin de repos. »

« Malheureusement », retentit une nouvelle voix, « il me faut apprendre la réponse à cette question dès maintenant. »

Dumbledore se fraya un passage à travers le groupe des Weasley. Il semblait aussi triste et fatigué que lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé dans son bureau après la troisième épreuve du Tournoi. L'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de revivre les événements des dernières semaines. Il était simplement heureux d'être en vie et que Sirius soit là pour s'en réjouir avec lui. Pourquoi donc le passé était-il si important ?

« Dumbledore… », commença Sirius en voyant l'expression de son visage. Mais le regard que le Directeur lui lança le fit taire.

« C'est important, Sirius. Un Auror a disparu et la baguette de Harry porte de nombreux signes de magie noire. Je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé. Cela ne peut pas attendre. » Son regard s'adoucit. « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se renversa contre son oreiller. Il demanda aux Weasley, à Remus, Sirius et Hermione de rester s'ils souhaitaient entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne se sentait pas la force de devoir répéter l'histoire plusieurs fois. Plus tôt il aurait tout raconté, plus vite il serait débarrassé de l'affaire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où la Tanière de Manticore avait été attaquée jusqu'à celui où il s'était effondré dans les bras de Sirius. Certains épisodes étaient plus difficiles à raconter que d'autres. Lorsqu'il arriva à la disparition de l'Auror Granby, il s'arrêta presque de parler. Grâce aux encouragements silencieux de Sirius et des autres, il parvint à avouer qu'il avait tué le jeune Auror. Personne ne fit aucune remarque, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'ils avaient pitié de lui et ne le condamnaient pas pour cet acte. Il détestait généralement la pitié, mais cette fois cela lui était égal. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais pour cette mort, de même que pour la plupart des actes qu'il avait commis avec Javen. Harry expliqua le sort qui l'avait lié à l'homme, et comment celui-ci contrôlait ses pensées et ses actes si subtilement qu'il croyait d'abord qu'il s'agissait de sa propre volonté. Il décrivit sa première expérience avec la baguette d'acier et comment il lui était interdit de songer à Sirius, toujours présent dans ses pensées.

Quand Harry arriva à l'épisode dans la caverne et à la mort de Javen, il s'arrêta. Ces blessures étaient encore fraîches et il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde. Malgré tout ce que Javen avait fait ou ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Sirius, il avait tué pour la seconde fois de sang froid. Personne ne le contrôlait plus, à ce moment. Comment le Ministère pourrait laisser passer cela ? Il allait finir à Azkaban…

« Je l'ai déjà dit, et je vais le répéter », déclara sobrement Dumbledore, voyant que l'adolescent ne poursuivait pas. « Tu as un courage que j'ai rarement pu voir, même chez des sorciers adultes. Tes parents et Sirius peuvent être fiers. »

Sirius acquiesça. Il était perturbé de voir Harry garder la tête baissée. Ses précédents mots de réconfort ne semblaient pas avoir eu l'effet désiré.

Lorsque Harry leva les yeux de ses mains bandées, son regard était à nouveau craintif et comme hanté. Ses deux meilleurs amis retinrent avec peine un sursaut. « M-mais j'ai tué deux personnes. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Tournoi. Je contrôlais ce que je faisais. J'avais le choix, et j'ai choisi de tuer. » Sa voix se brisa.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Javen t'a forcé à faire ça. Il a pris le contrôle sur toi car il savait que tu ne tuerais pas cet Auror. Et il allait vous tuer, toi et Sirius. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Harry », insista Dumbledore pour lui faire entendre raison. « Personne ne te blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. Ce-n'est-pas-ta-faute. Le Ministère veut simplement savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont déjà résolu de mettre toute la faute sur Javen. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! », s'exclama Harry, à l'étonnement de tous les autres. « Je me fiche de ce que pense le Ministère. J'ai tué deux hommes et j'ai utilisé la magie noire. J'ai mis tout le monde en danger et je ne peux pas oublier ça quoi que vous, ou quiconque, me disiez. Il faudrait m'enfermer. » Harry fixait le Directeur, sans remarquer ou se soucier des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Dumbledore soutint son regard, faisant perdre sa force à Harry. Toute la douleur accumulée ces dernières semaines remonta et il retomba sur son lit en sanglotant doucement. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête des visages inquiets autour de lui. Sirius s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, répétant que rien n'était de sa faute. Mais Harry n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de répondre.

Il entendit alors les Weasley et Hermione sortirent de la pièce sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Bientôt, il ne resta que lui, Remus et Sirius dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolé », murmura Harry. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison », souffla Sirius. « Tu le sais. Il te faut juste du temps. »

Remus s'avança prudemment. Jusqu'à présent, il avait observé le comportement de Harry avec tristesse. Il avait pensé que l'adolescent était complètement rétabli lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que sa convalescence ne faisait que commencer. Cette épreuve serait pénible à surmonter, sans compter le passé déjà mouvementé de Harry.

« Je voudrais parler à Harry », annonça Remus à Dumbledore. Sirius leva les yeux, l'étonnement remplaçant la douleur sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il à son ami.

Remus secoua la tête. « Fais-moi confiance, Padfoot. Directeur ? », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Le sorcier acquiesça. « Prenez tout le temps nécessaire, Remus », déclara-t-il. « Je dirai aux infirmières de vous laisser tranquilles. » Il s'interrompit puis reprit à voix basse, de manière à se faire entendre de Remus seul. « Je n'ai pas fait cela pour le blesser, Remus. Il est toujours dangereux de nier les événements passés. »

Sur quoi il tourna les talons et rejoignit les Weasley à l'extérieur. Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. A son grand étonnement, ce dernier tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappé. Tout cela devait être beaucoup plus pénible pour Sirius qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« S'il te plaît, Padfoot », murmura-t-il. « Je ne serai pas long. »

A contrecoeur, l'homme acquiesça et quitta le chevet de Harry. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Remus ferma la porte à clef avant de revenir auprès de Harry. Il prit place dans la chaise que Sirius venait de quitter et baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent. Harry lui rendit son regard. Il se demandait manifestement ce que Remus avait à lui dire en l'absence du Directeur et de son meilleur ami. Ses larmes n'avaient pas disparu, mais il avait cessé de sangloter. Sans les émotions qui traversaient ses yeux verts, même Remus, pourtant perspicace et doué d'empathie, aurait pu croire que tout allait bien. Harry savait comment contrôler ses émotions de manière à les dissimuler au monde extérieur et le loup-garou se demandait où il avait appris cela. James et Lily étaient directs : lorsqu'il y avait un problème, ils le disaient franchement. C'était sans doute à ces Moldus que Harry devait cette capacité.

« Harry », commença calmement Remus. « Je ne vais pas prétendre que rien n'est arrivé, ni que tout ira mieux demain. Je pourrais répéter que rien n'est de ta faute jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'accepter. Donc je ne vais pas essayer avant que tu ne sois prêt à écouter. Ce que Javen t'a fait est inexcusable. » Il leva la main pour empêcher l'adolescent de protester. « Ecoute-moi, Harry. Tu lui faisais confiance, tu pensais qu'il te disait la vérité et te protégeait. Il a utilisé et violé cette confiance pour ses propres besoins. Il a agi comme un orphelin en colère, sans se soucier des personnes qu'il blesserait au passage pour se venger de Voldemort. Il était mauvais. »

« Je sais, ça », répondit doucement Harry. « Et je sais que ce qu'il m'a fait est faux. Je ne dis pas que je suis responsable de ses actes… »

« Alors dis-moi exactement ce que tu penses. » Remus appréciait que leur discussion soit considérablement plus calme que la précédente.

« Remus, j'ai tué cet Auror. Et j'ai tué Javen. Est-ce que ça c'est pardonnable ? Comment les autres peuvent laisser passer ça ? »

« Harry, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

L'adolescent n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lever les yeux.

« Regarde-moi vraiment. Je suis un monstre, Harry. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi les humains. Ce que tout le monde dit est vrai. Je suis un danger pour toi en ce moment même. Tu crois que mes instincts de loup disparaissent avec la pleine lune ? Eh bien non, Harry : je ne suis pas un loup à mi-temps. La seule chose qui change, c'est mon corps ; le reste est toujours là. Pourtant, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? Est-ce que Sirius et Dumbledore m'écartent parce que je suis un monstre ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Remus ! Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous êtes un loup-garou, et cela n'a aucune importance pour nous. »

« Je pourrais te tuer si je me transformais sans potion. Je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant si je laissais mes instincts prendre le dessus. Pourtant, ni toi, ni les autres n'avez peur de moi ou ne me rejetez. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas le contrôle lorsque le loup prend le dessus. C'est lui qui veut me faire du mal, pas Remus. »

Remus sourit en entendant la conviction dans la voix de Harry. « Comme toi tu étais sous le contrôle de Javen, qui te manipulait mentalement et physiquement. Il n'y a aucune différence entre son sort et le pouvoir du loup. Comme tu as décrit la puissance qui t'a envahie durant la bataille, nous pouvons affirmer qu'il canalisait son agressivité à travers toi. Tu as utilisé un sort de paralysie sur l'Auror même si tu savais que ta vie était en danger. Ce qui prouve ton respect de la vie et un grand contrôle sur l'agressivité et la colère. C'est admirable. Ce qui s'est passé était un accident. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui étant tombé du mauvais côté. Tu me suis ? »

Harry baissa les yeux est marmonna un vague « oui ». Remus, pensant que c'était mieux que rien, continua. « En ce moment même, Dumbledore transmet les indications que tu nous as données aux sorciers d'élite afin qu'ils puissent retrouver l'Auror. Sa famille te sera reconnaissante de leur avoir rendu son corps pour qu'il soit enterré. » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer à l'autre sujet qui pesait sur la conscience de Harry. « En ce qui concerne la mort de Javen lui-même… Harry, comment peux-tu croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'autodéfense ? C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. »

L'adolescent secoua la tête. « J'étais en colère, j'imagine. Je voulais me venger pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et ce qu'il avait fait à Sirius… Je l'ai tué par haine. »

« Repense soigneusement à cet instant, Harry. D'après ce que Sirius nous a dit et ce que tu nous as raconté, tu semblais avoir l'esprit très clair. Il n'y avait chez toi ni colère, ni peur… »

« J'avais peur », interrompit Harry. « Pas de Javen, mais… »

« Pour Sirius », termina Remus.

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Tant de personnes sont déjà mortes et ont déjà souffert pour moi, Remus. Je veux juste que cela s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que vous, ou Sirius, ou mes amis souffrent encore à cause de moi. J'ai déjà la mort de Cedric et celle de mes parents sur la conscience ; je n'en veux pas davantage. Mais cela continue et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. Je ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, Remus. Si une autre personne mourrait par ma faute… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

Le loup-garou était profondément bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait toujours su que Harry était généreux et altruiste, mais il ne l'avait jamais autant apprécié qu'aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il songea que l'adolescent avait déjà tant souffert durant sa courte vie.

« C'est ce que Javen ne voulait et ne pouvait comprendre, Harry », reprit Remus une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. « Il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'aimer une autre personne. Tu n'as pas agi par colère ou méchanceté. Mais par amour. Tu aimes Sirius et c'est ta propre force qui l'a sauvé, pour la seconde fois. Il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il t'aime tant, Harry. Et il souffre de te voir dans cet état. Moi aussi. Comment puis-je te convaincre que tu es aussi innocent que tu l'as toujours été ? Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu dois te pardonner à toi-même. »

Derrière les yeux de Harry, il pouvait presque l'observer retourner et peser ses paroles. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry hocha la tête. Remus poussa un soupir – qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu – et se leva.

« Dumbledore a raison : tu es le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu veux que j'appelle Sirius, ou tu veux te reposer ? »

« Vous pourriez le faire venir ? » Harry se crispa mentalement au son de sa voix, qui lui semblait extrêmement enfantine. En vérité, il souhaitait juste garder Sirius à porté de vue pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Remus ? », le rappela Harry.

Le loup-garou se retourna. « Oui, Harry ? »

L'adolescent ne savait pas comment exprimer sa gratitude. Il choisit donc la formulation la plus simple, convaincu que Remus comprendrait. « Merci. »

Ce dernier lui sourit. L'adolescent semblait réellement aller mieux, comme si un poids avait été soulevé de ses épaules. Les fantômes qui hantaient Harry ne disparaîtraient pas tous par de simples paroles. Mais elles aideraient déjà à le guérir mentalement comme physiquement. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. »


	10. Epilogue

**Chapitre 10 : Epilogue**

« … et je veux que tu ailles trouver Madame Pomfrey dès que tu seras arrivé », continua Sirius tout en aidant Harry à transporter ses affaires dans le train. « Je lui ai promis que tu le ferais. »

« Bien, chef », répéta Harry pour la centième fois en une heure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sirius se comportait comme une mère poule qui ferait concurrence à Madame Weasley, mais n'en disait rien. Après tout, il savait bien que Sirius était simplement inquiet pour lui… même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ses blessures les moins importantes étaient à présent complètement guéries et les plus graves ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. D'ailleurs, il ne tressaillait même plus lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius ou Remus le touchait. A son avis, il prenait maintenant la chose bien mieux que Sirius.

« Couche-toi si tu te sens mal. Et si tu as un problème, envoie-moi un hibou, d'accord ? » Harry lança un regard condescendant à Sirius, qui haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Ça… va… aller… Sirius », prononça lentement et soigneusement l'adolescent, afin de s'assurer que Sirius ne pourrait pas feindre une surdité soudaine. « Je ne vais pas craquer. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard. Tu risques juste d'apprendre que j'ai lancé un feu d'artifice dans le chaudron de Malfoy la fouine. »

Sirius décida que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour rappeler à Harry qu'il avait failli ne jamais rentrer de Poudlard et qu'il était capable de se retrouver en danger dans les lieux les plus sécurisés. Au lieu de cela, il prit un air indigné, les mains sur les hanches.

« Si tu passes une année sans te retrouver en danger de mort, cela serait trop beau. Fais simplement attention à toi, d'accord ? Je dois dire que j'apprécie plutôt ce rôle de parent. »

Harry lui sourit. « Moi aussi. »

« En voiture ! », appela le chauffeur. « Départ dans cinq minutes. »  
Sirius recula pour laisser Harry monter dans le wagon. C'est l'instant que choisit l'adolescent pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il ne semblait prêter aucune attention aux autres étudiants présents.

« Je te promets que je ferai attention », murmura Harry. Il savait qu'il était probablement trop âgé pour agir de la sorte, mais considérait également qu'il avait une dizaine d'années de tendresse à rattraper. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte tout en prenant garde à son dos encore sensible.

« J'espère bien. J'ai chargé Hermione de me tenir au courant. »

« Bon, eh bien… au revoir, papa. »

Craignant un peu de voir l'expression sur le visage de Sirius, Harry se retourna aussitôt et monta dans le train derrière Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient. Draco et ses amis les suivaient. Le jeune Mangemort jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius mais ne donna aucun autre signe qu'il l'avait remarqué. Alors que cela aurait été une occasion en or pour lui de se moquer de Harry, il resta silencieux et choisit un compartiment éloigné de celui des Gryffondors. Ses gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, échangèrent un regard inquiet et perplexe. Habituellement, Draco n'aimait rien tant que d'être le premier à accueillir Harry et ses amis à leur retour à l'école.

Quant à lui, Sirius resta cloué sur place un moment, digérant ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? S'était-il transformé en père sans même s'en rendre compte ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait la curieuse sensation de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

Avant de quitter le quai, il aperçu encore Harry - son fils - riant à une blague d'un de ses amis. C'était bon de le voir rire à nouveau. C'était quelque chose qui avait durement manqué à Sirius durant cet été et les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous deux traversées ; quelque chose qu'il avait chaque fois tenté de provoquer durant les jours qu'ils avaient ensuite passés ensemble.

Harry lui manquerait durant le semestre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas définitif. Rien ni personne ne les séparerait plus : ni la prison, ni la mort, ni les deux heures de potions données par Snape. Certes, il faudrait du temps à Harry pour guérir complètement, et plus encore pour que Javen cesse de venir hanter ses rêves, mais il était fort. Après tout, Javen n'avait pas réussi à briser son esprit ni sa foi en la magie blanche qu'il défendait aux côtés de Dumbledore. Lui et Sirius formaient une famille, à présent. Et ils avaient tout le temps devant eux…

FIN

N/T: Et voilà... c'est fini. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction et ont pris la peine de me laisser des messages, ainsi qu'à Blacky qui a relu ces dix chapitres!


End file.
